L'enfant de la brume
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Dans les ténèbres, ils nous attendaient. Ils m'ont volé ma famille, ma vie et mon identité. Qu'a donc fait ma mère pour que ce chatiment s'abbate sur moi ? C'est à Poudlard que je risque de le découvrir...
1. Un sombre soir de septembre

Un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à dire que l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue un soir de tempête, un peu venteux comme celui que vous allez lire. Et ce soir là, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire. Elle n'est pas drôle, loin de là, mais pleine de souffrance et de tristesse. J'ai pourtant eu pitié de la petite voix de mon héroïne qui me chuchotait à l'oreille de bien vouloir écrire cette histoire. Et voilà le résultat.

xxx

**Titre :**: .L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

xxx

Chapitre 1 : UN SOMBRE SOIR DE SEPTEMBRE.

Tout arriva un sombre soir de septembre alors que je piétinais avec impatience à mon arrête de bus. La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps quand je montais enfin dans le car qui me ramènerait à la maison. Le chauffeur, toujours coiffé de sa ridicule casquette qui laissait seulement dépasser une mèche de cheveux gras, m'adressa un vague regard quand je compostai le petit ticket violet. La machine happa hargneusement le titre de transport et après avoir crachoté et que le voyant fut devenu vert, elle le recracha dans ma main. Je le fourrais dans la poche de ma veste et me dépêchais d'enfiler en deux grandes enjambées les marches pour laisser passer les autres passagers.

Une place libre m'attendait près de la fenêtre couverte de buée avec son tissu un peu miteux et délavé. Je fis glisser la bretelle de mon sac et le calai à mes pieds après avoir pris place. L'autobus s'ébranla dans un vagissement sourd, son moteur souffrant du froid, de la pluie ainsi que des longues années où il avait entraîné le bus de la ligne 127.

Les autres voyageurs se tenaient pour la plupart debout, le bras tendu vers une de ses horribles poignées de caoutchouc, brûlantes et poisseuses l'été, glacée et glissante l'hiver. Un homme vêtu d'un pardessus sombre me jeta un petit regard avant de prêter attention aux plis de son costume. Une femme bouscula les gens qui se trouvaient entre elles et la porte de sortie. Le véhicule tourna dans Borrow Street et je sentis lentement glisser sur le rebord de son siège. Je respirai profondément et la buée vaporeuse de sa fenêtre s'épaissit toujours plus. Je ressentis l'envie de laisser mon index glisser sur la vitre froide et ne pus y résister. Ma main gauche se dressa avec hésitation, malmenée par les chaos du bus qui longeait maintenant Elm drive. Peu à peu, les gens descendaient les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du centre-ville pour rejoindre les faubourgs.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que moi et l'homme à l'élégant veston. On avait quitté les quartiers résidentiels de la banlieue, ses infatigables alignements de petites maisons de briques rouges et ses jardinets sans prétention. La lumière des réverbères avait disparu elle aussi. La route de campagne se fit plus désagréable, les nids de poules remplis d'eau éclaboussant les abords de la route avec fracas quand le bus de la ligne 127 passait dedans. Le véhicule ralentit devant un bosquet d'arbres et je me redressai pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge qui se trouvait près d'elle. Toutefois, je n'appuyais pas dessus car la main gantée de cuir de l'homme avait déjà demandé l'arrêt du véhicule. Je me levais donc et tentais vainement d'aplanir de la paume de sa main les plis de ma jupe sans parvenir à grand chose. Mon sac à la main, je m'accrochais à la barre de métal pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. L'homme se tenait debout à côté de moi, le regard fixe. Il portait un chapeau de feutre gris et un ruban ouvragé vert qui en faisait le tour. Très élégant, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un couinement ignoble et je sautai sur le bas côté pour ne pas maculer de boue mes chaussures.

La capuche enfin rabattue pour me protéger de la pluie et je me mis en marche lorsque les phares jaunes du bus se furent évanouis au tournant de la colline. L'ombre des arbres s'agitait doucement dans la brise nocturne et la pluie cessa peu à peu, laissant la voûte du bosquet lourde d'eau. L'atmosphère se refroidit et je vis quelques petits nuages de vapeur sortir de sa bouche. Je tentai bien de les discipliner en tordant mes lèvres dans l'espoir de faire naître un rond de fumée. Je n'y parvins pas.

L'homme qui était descendu en même temps que moi à Black Crow Hollow avait disparu. Le nom sinistre faisait toujours frissonner les gens mais je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Les mots sonnaient dans ma tête avec plaisir et se mêlaient pour imposer à mon esprit l'image de la petite maison cachée à travers les aulnes. Arrivée au croisement des chemins, je vis mon corbeau installé sur une des clôtures des champs environnants. Ils n'avaient de champs que le nom car les herbes folles les avaient envahis depuis longtemps (toujours, même) et ils se révélaient être un formidable terrain de cache-cache au printemps.

Le corbeau déploya des larges ailes cobalt et après avoir poussé deux ou trois croassements rauques s'envola à tire d'ailes. Etonnant, d'habitude, il attendait avec impatience le quignon de pain que je lui réservais et que je gardais bien précieusement dans ma poche (faisait d'ailleurs plein de miettes qui exaspéraient toujours maman).

Je fis quelque pas avant d'apercevoir des silhouettes plus haut sur le chemin. Un groupe de plusieurs personnes dont l'allure laissait supposer qu'ils seraient à mes côtés sous quelques minutes, tout au plus. Je tentais de dévisager les arrivants et me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour les compter. Ils devaient être cinq ou six mais leurs silhouettes se noyaient dans la tourmente sans que je ne puisse rien distinguer de précis. Un pas de plus et je marchais de plein pied dans une flaque d'eau. Je tressaillais et poussais un juron (maman m'aurait puni pour avoir dit cela mais elle se trouvait pour l'instant encore bien loin, certainement dans sa cuisine).

« Chut, fais moins de bruit ! »

Je sursautais si fort que je manquai de tomber de surprise au sol mais une ferme main se plaqua contre mon épaule et me maintint raide comme un piquet. Ma tête se tourna et je reconnus sous la pluie qui recommençait à tomber, le visage austère de l'homme qui m'avait suivi dans le bus.

« Que f… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus car il me bâillonna de sa main gantée de cuir et fléchit un genou devant moi, son pantalon s'imprégnant de boue sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il me fit signe de me taire et j'acquiesçais sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Ses yeux pâles s'agitèrent par-dessus mon épaule et je le vis froncer un peu plus fort ses sourcils. Sa fine moustache s'agita dans un tic nerveux et il me dévisagea.

« Ils arrivent… Il faut que tu te dépêches de rentrer chez toi. Tu vas passer à travers les champs sans t'arrêter, je t'ordonne de courir. Et surtout, ne te retourne pas quoi qu'il arrive. Tu diras à ta mère qu'ils sont venus mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, j'ai déjà appelé les renforts. Maintenant file ! »

Il se redressa brutalement et me poussa violemment dans le dos. Je le regardai une dernière fois et il me fit un petit signe de me dépêcher. Ce fut la dernière fois que je devais le voir.

Brusquement, les hommes qui avançaient dans l'allée poussèrent des éclats de voix et je vis d'étranges lueurs vaciller tandis que je me faufilais sous une clôture de barbelés dans l'espoir de ne pas déchirer ma veste. Maman m'en voudrait sûrement, une jolie veste bleue marine qu'elle m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Mes jambes se mirent à courir de plus en plus et mes mains battaient vainement l'air pour tenter d'écarter les touffes d'herbes sauvages qui me barraient le passage. Un grondement sourd retentit derrière moi et j'avalais avec douleur ma salive.

Ma course folle me sembla durer des heures, interminable cauchemar récurant de trous sournois, de plantes qui me giflaient le visage. Une lueur explosait dans mon dos alors que je parvenais à la fin du champ qui se trouvait aux abords de la maison. Le souffle court, je me retournai enfin et admirais dans une incompréhension totale un ballet de lueurs violentes et aveuglantes. Je poursuivis mon chemin en courant et sautais avec maladresse par-dessus la petite grille de métal qui entourait la maison. La porte d'entrée m'attirait à elle et mes chaussures heurtèrent violemment le gravier blanc et rose que papa avait déposé dans l'allée au printemps dernier. La course avait fait basculer mon capuchon, offrant mon visage et mes cheveux au vent ainsi qu'à la pluie qui avait martelé avec acharnement mes joues que je sentais brûler. Ma main se glissa dans unes des doublures de ma veste et j'en extirpai avec maladresse une grosse clef d'argent. Se glissant dans la serrure, je repoussais la lourde porte derrière moi avec un soupir mérité.

J'abandonnai avec plaisir mes chaussures près du paillasson et je dégrafais avec hâte ma veste qui prit place au côté de celle de mon frère sur la patère de bois. L'entrée baignait dans un demi-obscur fort agréable et ce que je venais de vivre me parut n'être qu'un rêve. Un égarement de ma pensée. La bonne odeur venant de la cuisine m'invita à y pénétrer et c'est avec délice que j'accueillais la chaleur odorante du four dans lequel cuisait une tarte aux prunes. Maman se retourna en m'entendant entrer et planta ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état lamentable, je me présentais à elle.

« Et bien, Alysse, que t'est-il donc arrivé, mon chaton ? »

Ma mère bien qu'elle soit sévère et stricte, adore nous affubler moi et mon frère de surnoms ridicules. Je cachais rapidement mes mains que j'avais écorchées en ôtant de mon passage un faisceau de ronces et lui fit très certainement le plus beau sourire hypocrite de ma vie.

« Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer, il pleut dehors. »

« Je le sais, ton frère m'a trempé l'entrée lorsqu'il est revenu de la gare avec ton père. »

Mon frère était revenu pour le week-end à la maison et je savais que la soirée serait encore longue en blablas et histoires de tous genres. Maintenant qu'il était rentré au lycée dans la grande ville d'à côté, il était forcé d'être en internat et ne rentrait que le vendredi soir (à ma grande bénédiction car j'avais une semaine pour explorer sa chambre).

« Mais tu ferais mieux de monter t'essuyer les cheveux si tu ne veux pas attraper un rhume ainsi que de te changer. »

« Oui maman ! »

« Bien sûr. »

J'hésitai un instant à lui confier ce que cet homme m'avait ordonné de lui dire tout à l'heure dans les champs. Après tout, je pouvais très bien tâter le terrain sans me mouiller.

« Dis, maman, que ferais-tu si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment étrange ? »

Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je venais de raconter cela à maman. Elle pensait que je lui racontais une de mes nombreuses inventions.

« Etrange comment ? »

« Et bien, vêtu élégamment avec un chapeau et disant de drôle de choses, de renforts et de gens qui viendraient à la maison. »

« Il portait un chapeau avec un ruban rouge, entendis-je ma mère chuchoter en attrapant le bord de la table où trônait un plat rempli de légumes. »

« Oui, répondis-je simplement. »

Maman détourna son regard et me tourna le dos, ses mains s'aggravant au carrelage. Puis alors que je restai sans bouger, ma main appuyée sur la clenche en porcelaine de la porte vitrée, elle m'adressa un étrange sourire.

« Ton frère et ton père sont déjà à table, va te laver la frimousse et rejoins-nous vite. »

Je m'exécutai aussitôt et montais en courant les marches revêtues d'un tapis composé de broderies vertes et rouges. Mes chaussettes humides glissèrent sur le parquet et je manquai de tomber. Je me rattrapai à la rambarde et entendis tout à coup un étrange bruit dans l'entrée en bas. Je me faufilai à travers les barreaux de la rambarde et aperçus la silhouette de maman devant la porte de l'entrée. De dos, elle ne me présentait que ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et ses souples épaules. Je la vis pointer quelque chose, un couteau, me révéla un éclair du au reflet de la lame, sur le fronton de la porte et elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour y graver quelque chose. Je sentis tout à coup un étrange fourmillement me parcourir et je me dépêchais de monter dans la salle de bain me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et je fis aussitôt couler un long filet d'eau chaude. Après m'être regardée dans le miroir, je me saisis de la serviette en éponge bleue et je finissais par la fourrer en boule près du lavabo. Un drôle de bruit retentit et je levai la tête. Une lucarne offrait une vue aveugle d'où j'étais mais après être grimpée sur un tabouret, le fis basculer la vitre qui me révéla un étrange spectacle.

Au croisement où j'avais abandonné l'homme, un boucan du diable retentissait et des vagues d'étincelles jaillissaient avec fureur toujours plus haut dans le ciel. J'entendis un cri qui me glaça d'effroi et je refermai avec précipitation la lucarne.

« Alysse, dépêche-toi de venir manger ! »

Comme paralysée, je sentis néanmoins mes jambes réagir et descendre docilement l'escalier tandis que les images de feux dansant dans les airs envahissaient mon esprit. Arrivée dans le salon, je vis ma famille qui m'attendait, tous assis devant leurs assiettes. Mon frère me glissa furtivement la main dans les cheveux alors que je passais derrière lui pour m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Maman avait déjà servi le rôti qui laissait présager un délicieux repas. Si ce n'eut été les coups violemment frappés à la porte à cet instant.

Ils résonnèrent et mon père, s'essuyant la bouche, se leva comme pour aller ouvrir mais maman le retint par la manche.

« Esther, tu n'as pas entendu ? Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. »

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne qui a frappé, mon chéri. »

La voix de maman était étrange et ses yeux retinrent un instant le regard de papa. Celui-ci referma ses doigts sur la main de maman et je les regardais avec étonnement. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et puis les coups retentirent de plus belle. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

« C'est…, demanda la voix de mon père sans vouloir terminer sa phrase. »

« Oui, mais les renforts ne vont pas tarder. Si nous restons calmes et sans bouger, il ne se passera rien. »

« Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mon frère avait arrêté de manger et sa fourchette encore dans la main, il posait sur maman un des regards les plus perplexes que je lui ai vu.

Les coups retentirent à nouveau et on sentit comme un courant d'air froid traverser la pièce. La lumière vacilla et puis s'éteignit. Je restais sans bouger, habituée aux brutales coupures d'électricité lors des tempêtes. J'entendis quelqu'un se lever dans un raclement de chaise et au bout d'un instant, le visage de papa apparut, entre-mangé d'ombres vacillantes avec dans les mains une bougie. Maman sortit du buffet une étrange lampe-tempête que je n'avais jamais vue utilisée jusqu'alors. Elle l'alluma et puis referma la petite porte de fer et de verre pour laisser une lueur tremblotante mais assez rassurante pour m'empêcher de trembler plus. Des cris retentirent de devant la maison et maman confia la lampe à Matthew tout en lui faisant tenir ma main.

« Matthew et Alysse, vous allez aller tout en haut, dans le grenier et vous n'en bougerez pas avant que je vous l'ordonne. »

« Maman, qu'est… »

« Pas de question ! Promettez-moi simplement de bien m'obéir et pour me reconnaître, je vous dirai tout d'abord les premiers mots de la comptine. Vous vous en souvenez… »

« Bien sûr. »

J'allais à mon tour poser une question mais je vis que Matthew avait lui-même renoncé à comprendre ce qui se passait. Maman sanglota un instant et me pressa contre son cœur puis elle embrassa Matthew. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front puis celui de mon frère sans que nous ne bougeâmes. Une étrange détonation retentit accompagnée de sifflements stridents et maman nous poussa vers l'escalier.

« Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâche pas la main de ta sœur et ne laisse pas la lame s'éteindre. Personne ne vous trouvera alors. »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions blottis dans le grenier. Matthew rabattit sur moi une couverture écossaise que nous avions utilisée auparavant pour construite une cabane dans le hêtre devant la maison. Il se redressa et je vis sa silhouette se découper dans la pénombre. Le vent s'était levé et fouettait avec violence la toiture, la faisant craquer toujours plus.

Mon frère m'ordonna de ne pas bouger et me confia la lampe qu'il m'ordonna de ne lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

« Où vas-tu, demandais-je, sûre et certaine que ma voix ne tarderait à laisser percer les sanglots que je retenais. »

« Je reviens, surtout ne bouge pas. »

Brutalement, la maison craqua et une détonation plus forte que les autres sembla ébranler les fondations. Matthew me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans l'escalier puis le couloir. Je frissonnais un peu et repoussais de la main qui ne tenait pas la lampe, une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur. Un hurlement retentit et je ne pus me retenir de me redresser en un bond. Je dégringolais les marches qui craquèrent de toutes leurs forces, sans prêter attention à leur fragilité. Je me tenais en haut de l'escalier et commençais à me rendre dans l'entrée quand je distinguai des hommes vêtus de longues capes noires les couvrant jusqu'aux pieds. L'un d'eux se retourna et fixa la cage d'escalier avec un regard perçant. Je frémis de tout mon corps et manquais de lâcher la lampe qui se balançait à mon poignet gauche.

« Il n'y a rien mais allez faire un tour à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous occuper d'eux. »

Sa voix froide résonnait en intonation étrange et aussitôt, trois hommes en noir dont le visage se trouvaient cachés par de sombres masques de velours se dirigèrent vers moi. Un cri m'arracha à ma stupeur et je dévalai les marches en passant devant les hommes et sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Le cri que j'avais entendu était la voix de papa. Et si papa criait, c'était que quelque chose de grave se passait. Je déboulais dans le salon qui avait mis sans dessus dessous et vit un des hommes pointer une fine tige de bois vers la gorge de papa.

Maman que deux autres hommes masqués tenaient fermement par les poignets jeta un cri à son tour.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Et pourquoi, lui demanda une voix grinçante tout de suite accompagnée d'un rire sinistre. Nous ne sommes venus que faire notre travail, Esther Après tout, ceux qui retournent leurs capes ont le sort qu'ils méritent. N'est-ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de cette merveilleuse nuit où nous avons mis fin à la lignée des Prewett. Tu étais magnifique alors. »

« Silence, ordonna maman. »

Et étrangement, l'homme vêtu de noir s'interrompit dan s la phrase qu'il allait formuler. Il leva pourtant le bras et un éclair vert déchira la pièce ainsi que la poitrine de mon père qui retomba au sol, foudroyé. Maman hurla de nouveau comme une hystérique et tout à coup, une silhouette rapide comme le vent, fonça tête baissée vers l'homme qui venait de tuer notre père. Mon frère le fit basculer au sol mais quelqu'un lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire qu'il ne put éviter et qui le fit basculer au sol. L'homme vêtu de noir se redressa et bourra mon frère de coup de pieds avant de le saisir par sa chemise et de le redresser face à lui.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu nous as quitté, Esther ? Pour faire des petits moldus ? »

Pour ma part, je restais sans bouger, totalement pétrifiée de terreur, une terreur profonde et sans fin. Mon esprit s'égarait et ma vision devenait de plus en plus flou. A cet instant, je n'avais pas encore compris que papa était mort.

Mon frère cracha au visage de l'homme qui lui rendit une violente gifle et sortit un couteau de sa poche.

« Allons, regarde comme il va être beau, ton fils. »

Et d'un brusque geste du poignet, il projeta la lame vers le visage de mon frère qui ne put que pousser un glapissement avant de s'effondrer dans une mare de sang.

Je lâchai alors la lanterne, et mon regard resta fixé sur le sang qui maculait le visage de mon frère immobile.

« Alysse ! »

Le hurlement de maman me fit revenir à la réalité et tout à coup, un autre éclair vert se dirigea vers sa tête. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais à travers le désordre qui jonchait le sol et manquait plusieurs fois de trébucher quand une puissante main me souleva du sol.

« Aussi joli que sa maman… que sa défunte maman, devrais-je dire. »

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces qui ne furent suffisantes qu'à faire rire l'homme. Puis je tendis le bras vers son masque qui cachait son sourire cruel et le déchirais d'un geste rageur, en proie à mes larmes. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de l'air étonné que m'offrit mon bourreau avant de me ruer de coup. Mais j'en profitai pour m'échapper de ses mains occupées à replacer sa cagoule sur son visage.

Je sautais en un bond vers le rebord de la fenêtre et passais à travers la fenêtre qui volait en éclats. J'entendis un hurlement de rage mais mon ouie se ferma, comme paralysée par tous les cris qu'elle avait déjà subi ce soir. Je me redressai dans l'herbe et me mettais à courir de plus en plus vite. Seulement en haut du jardin, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et découvris ce qui avait été ma maison, dans un tourbillon de flammes opales.

Je me remis à courir mais mon bras gauche me faisait mal car c'était lui que j'avais offert à la fenêtre avant de passer au travers. Ma chemise en lambeaux n'étanchait plus le sang de mes blessures. Des voix se rapprochaient toujours plus près de moi et je me maudissais de n'avoir jamais su courir aussi vite que mon frère.

Une main ma plaqua au sol, le visage dans la boue, à moitié étouffée et on me retourna vers le ciel, les yeux dans les étoiles. Je ne bougeais pas, mon corps envahi par une immense tétanie qui me paralysait plus violemment que jamais. Je fixai plus ardemment les étoiles qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité et tentais désespérément de ma raccrocher à elles. Mon corps finit par plier sous la douleur et mes poumons éclatèrent en un hurlement inhumain. Puis tout cessa et mon bourreau tomba à côté de moi, son visage grimaçant une dernière fois avant de d'offrir à ma vue horrifiée des traits plus acceptables.

Je n'entendis alors qu'une douce voix au creux de mon oreille.

« Surtout ne bouge pas, je vais m'occupais de toi. »

Deux bras me ceinturèrent et me redressèrent avant de me plaquer contre une chaude veste d'hiver qui me frotta la joue. Je vis une dernière fois ma maison en flammes avant que celle-ci ne s'écroula, projettent des milliers d'étincelles dans les ténèbres comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel nocturne.

« Tout est fini, maintenant. »

Et c'est en tendant ces mots réconfortants, sachant que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver alors que je fermais mes paupières et sombrais dans les ombres.

fin du chapitre 1


	2. La marque de la flamme

Cette fanfiction devait, à la base, raconter l'histoire d'une jeune moldue qui se retrouvait dans le monde magique. Finalement, l'idée m'a peu à peu déplue et je me suis laissée entraînée dans quelque chose de totalement différent. A vous de lire.

xxx

**Titre :** .L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que je rentrais chez moi par un soir d'orage, un homme étrange m'aborda et m'ordonna de me barricader à la maison car un groupe de personnes devait arriver chez moi. Je ne compris pas grand chose mais lui obéissait. Peu après, on frappa à la porte et ma vie bascula dans un horrible cauchemar. Mes parents furent tués, mon frère sûrement mortellement blessé et ma maison brûla. Des hommes en noirs dont j'ignorais encore tout étaient venus depuis les ténèbres nous chercher.

xxx

Chapitre 2 : LA MARQUE DE LA FLAMME.

Je n'osai pas encore rouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir devant moi un immense tas de cendres encore rougeoyantes dans lesquels celles des cadavres de mes parents. Ma vie était, elle aussi, partie en fumée ce soir-là et je savais que j'étais morte. Morte et enterrée. Pourtant, mes autres sens s'épanouissaient : ma peau sentait un tissu rêche me recouvrant jusqu'aux épaules, mes oreilles un faible murmure. Finalement, je parvins à me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait me nuire. Mes paupières papillonnèrent avec lourdeur et je retrouvai ma vue avec une vague d'angoisse fulgurante qui disparut aussitôt que je me vis allongée dans un lit douillet quoique raide.

Je tentai de me redresser mais mon dos protesta et je remarquai qu'à mon bras gauche était accrochée une attelle. Je détournai donc la tête avec une lenteur réfléchie (je ne tenais pas à m'engendrer plus de souffrances). Ce pourquoi je me trouvais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital ne me dérangea pas plus qu'autre chose et je refusai inconsciemment de chercher à savoir ce qui c'était passé. La vitre de ma chambre me présentait un ciel gris chargé de nuages qui apporteraient avant le soir une pluie diluvienne. Mais après tout, je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était de la journée et combien de temps j'avais dormi ? 

« Tiens, vous êtes réveillée ? » 

La voix me fit sursauter et je me cognai le bras contre une des barres de cuivre de mon lit. Un hurlement de douleur jaillit d'entre mes lèvres et mon corps s'affala dans les draps et les cousins.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

Je relevai la tête et découvrit dans un lit en face de moi une femme échevelée dont le visage avait pris une étrange teinte violette. Je restai sans parler mais ce ne fut pas son cas.

« Et bien, jeune fille, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Pourquoi êtes-vous donc là ? Vous ne semblez pas avoir subi de graves dommages.»

Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête avec un sifflement perçant et je me sentais agressée par sa voix. Alors que j'allais tenter de lui répondre quelque chose, une silhouette apparut derrière la porte vitrée et nous nous tûmes toutes les deux pour écouter (pour ma part, plus par mutisme que par curiosité). 

« Vous ne l'avez pas mis dans une chambre à part ! »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les demandes, Monsieur. De plus, toutes nos chambres sont occupées et en voyant son état, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de la placer dans les cas inquiétants. Elle n'a presque rien. »

« Presque rien ! Cette jeune fille vient de survivre à l'attaque des mangemorts qui ont massacré toute sa famille. Ne trouvez vous pas le choc psychologique suffisamment important, peut-être ? De plus, c'est une moldue. » 

Je détournai mon visage de la porte et remarquai que ma voisine de chambre me fixait avec un regard ébahi, presque rempli de dédain.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter, rétorqua t'elle à voix haute sans se soucier du fait que personne ne l'écoutait. » 

Je fis alors quelque chose d'insensé mais je tenais alors à sortir au plus vite de cette pièce. Je devais me trouver dans le département des atteintes mentales. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je me raccrochai désespérément au mur dans l'espoir de ne pas basculer au sol. A cet instant, la porte pivota sur ses gongs et laissa pénétrer dans la pièce un jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse de médecine verte. Aussitôt qu'il me vit, il sortit de sa poche une fine tige de bois clair qu'il pointa sous mon nez comme pour me faire reculer. Mes mains glissèrent sur le mur et je manquai une fois de plus de m'affaler sur le carrelage.

« Ne bougez pas, ça ne n'est ni dangereux, ni douloureux, murmura t'il entre ses dents. »

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et alors qu'un jet d'étincelles allait m'atteindre, on cria dans le dos du médecin et quelque chose le bouscula. Il tomba à terre et les étincelles rebondirent sur le mur pour disparaître en produisant un petit crépitement. Je ne savais pas ce que cet homme avait voulu me faire mais ceux qui avaient torturé mes parents étaient armés pareillement. Je rassemblais mes forces et me sentit alors capable d'échapper à ceux qui arrivaient. Je bousculai tout le monde et me mis à courir maladroitement dans le couloir. 

« Attrapez-là, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe ! »

Une cavalcade retentit dans mon dos et je tournai brusquement dans le couloir sur ma droite pour me réfugier dans un cabinet obscur. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et plongeai instinctivement la tête entre mes genoux que j'avais repliés contre ma poitrine. La pièce sentait une forte odeur de plantes et celle plus forte du clou de girofle me fit tourner la tête. On tambourina contre la porte que j'avais bloqué du mieux possible et je tremblais de tout mon corps, une sueur glacée le long de mon dos tandis que ma chemise blanche couvrait à peine mes jambes. 

« Ouvrez ! »

A nouveau, ces coups contre la porte qui me terrorisaient plus que tout. Je me plaquais contre le mur et me cognai la tête contre le mur pour faire disparaître les voix qui envahissaient pernicieusement mon esprit. Des pas pressés arrivèrent et tout à coup, les coups contre la porte s'interrompirent pour ne laisser place qu'à un étrange et angoissant silence.  
Morte de peur, paniquée et aux aguets, je refusais de relever la tête pour offrir mon visage aux ténèbres qui m'environnaient. Puis quelqu'un se laissa glisser contre la porte et j'entendis sa voix, douce et chuchotante, celle qui m'avait affirmé que tout était fini.

« Alysse, je sais que tu es là. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne te veux aucun mal. C'est moi qui t'ai pris dans mes bras ce soir là. Ne cherches pas à t'en souvenir. »

Ma respiration haletante s'essouffla puis ralentit pour devenir un plus rauque. Je redressai la tête et ne put m'empêcher de me crisper contre le mur.

« Où suis-je ? Tout est noir autour de moi. »

« Tu t'es réfugiée dans un placard de l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » 

« Je vais tout te dire, Alysse, mais pour cela, il faut que j'entre dans la pièce. Tu veux bien ? » 

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites comme si j'étais possédée et je me mis à frapper contre le sol de toutes mes forces.

« Alysse, calme-toi. Arrête de te faire du mal. »

« Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Allons, je suis seul, Alysse. »

Je me calmais quelque peu et tournais mes jambes pour me mettre à genoux. Le froid m'envahit et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. 

« Alysse, je vais entrer et je serai seul. Tu es d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais vaguement de la tête sans me rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien. J'étais seule dans l'obscurité et personne ne me regardait. Un étrange cliquetis se fit entendre, puis la serrure grinça avant de laisser la porte s'entrouvrir. Un rai de lumière m'éblouit et je plaquai instinctivement mes mains sur mon visage.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Je restais prostrée dans cette position pendant un temps indéterminé avant que j'ose ôter mes mains. Rien n'avait changé dans les ténèbres et j'écoutais le silence avec attention avant de percevoir une légère respiration. 

« Alysse ? »

Je surpris ce souffle avec un tremblement et manquais de m'étouffer en entendant le bruit de tissus froissés se rapprocher de moi avec lenteur. Je tentai d'exprimer ma peur de l'inconnu mais ne parvint qu'à faire entendre un couinement étouffé et rauque.

« Je suis tout prêt de toi, n'ais pas peur. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je n'aie pas peur, criai-je en pleurant. » 

« Tu as été très courageuse jusqu'à maintenant, Alysse. Bien plus courageuse que la plupart des gens. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi tout le monde est après moi ? Et qui étaient ces gens en noirs et cet homme qui m'a dit que ce ne serait pas douloureux ! »

Ma voix devint peu à peu hystérique et je me mis à frapper par terre contre le sol sans prendre garde à mes mains que j'enfonçais toujours plus violemment sur le carrelage. Une douleur atroce monta peu à peu dans mes bras et engourdit mes mouvements. Le sang, chaud et poisseux, collait à mes mains que je n'osais plus bouger par peur de la souffrance. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur mon épaule et me mis à sangloter. Rien ne pouvait expliquer le cauchemar dans lequel je m'enfonçais toujours plus profondément. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me rattacher, ma mémoire piétinée et souillée par la nuit d'avant ne m'était d'aucune aide. L'obscurité noyait mon être et je me sentais toujours plus perdue. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose m'empoigna un peu fermement et me plaqua contre elle. La chaleur qui jaillit de notre contact fut si intense que je manquai de défaillir et reconnut simplement la voix douce qui m'avait déjà chuchoté des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

« Alysse, tout est fini. Tu vas te laisser aller dans mes bras maintenant. Je viendrai te voir bientôt. »

J'obéis avec aveuglement et relâchai la tension de mon corps qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de l'homme. Je l'entendis une dernière fois, avant de m'endormir, prononcer des paroles qui me plongèrent dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau, un homme était assis à mes côtés. Son visage buriné par les âges offrait pourtant une bienveillance sans limite et sa grande barbe argentée retombait souplement sur son torse. Quand il remarqua que je le fixais d'un regard très certainement interrogateur, ses yeux se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui menaçaient de tomber de son nez crochu.

« Et bien, Mademoiselle Alysse, je vois que vous venez enfin de vous réveiller. »

« Excusez-moi… mais… »

« Bien sûr, je vous dois quelques petites explications. »

Sa voix devint plus douce alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots et une gêne s'installa entre nous deux.

« Je voudrais savoir ce qui nous est arrivé, ce soir là. » 

J'avais beau être allongée, je serrais le drap entre mes doigts avec l'angoisse de savoir ce que j'allais entendre. Je ne me leurrais pas sur ce qu'on allait me dire mais je désirais savoir, comprendre, cesser de naviguer dans ces ténèbres.

« Bien, je vais tout vous raconter, alors. »

Sa voix soupira et sa poitrine remonta lentement. Il fit en même temps un geste de la main et apparut sur la petite table de nuit un plateau pourvu d'une théière fumante ainsi que de petits gâteaux. Il prit la théière et la dirigeait vers sa tasse quand il arrêta net son mouvement et releva la tête pour me regarder.

« Veuillez m'excuser, un peu plus et je manquais de politesse. Voudriez vous une tasse de thé ? » 

J'acquiesçai et le laissai me servir une tasse de thé fumant aux arômes envoûtants.

« Il y a deux jours, vous êtes rentrée chez vous et avez dû rencontré un homme sur le chemin de la maison. Cet homme se nommait Rob Mellor et était chargé de surveiller votre maison. Il travaillait pour le ministère sous les ordres d'une mission spéciale. »

« Mais pourquoi et qui sont ces hommes qui sont venus et ont… ont… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase et je croisai néanmoins le regard chargé de douleur de l'homme qui me parlait. Il était vêtu d'une longue veste de voyage bleue sombre et semblait s'être arrêté d'une longue errance pour parvenir dans cette petite chambre minable que je soupçonnais appartenir à un hôpital. 

« Il ne m'est pas possible de répondre à chacune de vos questions, Mademoiselle Cleland, et avant même de subir votre interrogatoire, j'aimerais savoir si votre mère vous a déjà parlée de son passé ? »

« Son passé ? » 

« Sa vie avant qu'elle rencontre votre père… » 

« Non, je ne pense pas mais… »

Ma voix resta en suspend, je savais pertinemment que lorsque les gens commencent à vous poser ce genre de questions, c'est que l'on vous a caché de nombreuses choses au cours de longues années. Je retins ma respiration après avoir bu une gorgée de thé qui me brûla l'œsophage. Mes cheveux plaqués par la sueur sur mon front me firent frissonner.

« Votre mère s'appelle Esther Sparrow de son nom de jeune fille et s'est mariée avec Mark Cleland. Elle a eu deux enfants et s'est installée dans ce petit coin de Norfolk où elle espérait disparaître aux yeux de certains et pouvoir oublier son passé. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Votre mère a accepté de renier ses origines pour ses enfants et son amour pour vote père. »

« Ses origines ? »

Je me sentais de plus en plus perdue par le discours du vieil homme et mes mains se mirent à trembler. La tasse de thé s'agitait sur la soucoupe mais je n'y prêtais pas attention jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu ces mots :

« Votre mère était une sorcière, Alysse. »

La tasse dérapa de mes mains encore malhabiles et la porcelaine s'écrasa en milliers de morceaux blanchâtres sur le sol.

« N'importe quoi … la magie n'existe pas, chuchotais-je avec le faible espoir de me convaincre moi-même. » 

« En êtes-vous si sûre, Mademoiselle Cleland ? »

Le regard perçant de l'homme me glaça les sangs et je retins une fois de plus ma respiration alors qu'il faisait glisser entre ses doigts maigres mais agiles une fine tige de bois. Ses lèvres murmurèrent quelques paroles inaudibles et les morceaux de porcelaine brisés lévitèrent vers moi pour reformer la tasse intacte, sans aucunes marques de fêlures.

« Alysse ? » 

Je devais offrir alors un visage d'une personne si choquée que rien ne pouvait me tirer de ma contemplation éperdue. Les doigts de l'homme s'agitèrent devant mon visage et je repris mes esprits.

« Bien, maintenant que vous savez le plus important, il nous faut parler d'autre chose. Vos parents ayant péris dans l'attentat, le ministère avait décidé d'effacer votre mémoire et de vous placer dans un orphelinat pour moldus. » 

« Moldus, demandais-je avec une voix soucieuse. » 

« C'est ainsi que les sorciers nomment les gens sans pouvoirs. »

« C'est pour cela que cet infirmier voulait effacer mes souvenirs ? » 

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ne l'a t'on pas encore fait, m'étonnais-je vainement. » 

« Il se trouve qu'il existe une seconde solution. Des personnes de votre famille ont été prévenues et ont accepté de vous prendre chez eux. » 

Je me sentis à nouveau mal à l'aise, gênée par ce rayon d'attentions qu'on braquait sur moi. Je ne demandais rien sauf de comprendre. Et il était hors de questions qu'on m'ôte les souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Ils faisaient partis de ma vie avec tous les autres et ils étaient les derniers que j'avais de ma famille. Et ce que je sentais grandir en moi n'était qu'un désir de vengeance qui mettrait du temps avant que je ne l'accepte pleinement.

« Pour votre sécurité, j'ai trouvé préférable d'accepter la seconde solution. Vos tuteurs ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver pour vous ramener chez eux. Il va cependant falloir être forte car vous allez vous sentir déboussolée dans un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre. Vous comprenez, nous ne pouvons savoir si votre mère vous a transmis sa magie et si vous êtes vous aussi une sorcière. »

«Je ferrai mon possible, déclarai-je en sachant que je n'avais pas d'autres solutions que d'accepter ce que des inconnus avaient décidé pour mon avenir. »

« Mais le plus important, c'est que vous avez vu vos agresseurs et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont vous laisser vivre en paix maintenant que vous connaissez leurs identités. Il est donc impératif que vous changiez la votre. »

Je redoutais ses paroles depuis quelques instants lorsque je rabattis mon corps dans la moiteur des oreillers comme pour me rassurer que j'avais mal entendu.

« Personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes réellement. Nous ne serons que trois à connaître la vérité. Moi, vous et … »

A ce moment là, quelques légers coups frappèrent à la porte et une haute silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme était vêtu de vêtements un peu passés de mode dont la couleur sombre laissait oublier leurs âges déjà fort avancés. Son visage fatigué aux traits fins me surprit ainsi que le regard gris qu'il porta sur moi. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une souple et courte queue de cheval tandis que quelques folles mèches blondes jaillissaient dans son cou.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, Professeur. »

Aussitôt, sa voix réveilla quelque chose en moi, quelque chose de douloureux et de violent. Quelque chose que j'avais refoulée devant mon incompréhension à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je levais mon regard vers lui et sentit une chaleur m'envahir peu à peu. L'inconnu s'approcha de mon lit et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

« Vous tombez bien, Ayn. Je suppose que vous reconnaissez Mademoiselle Cleland ? » 

« Bien sûr Dumbledore, chuchota t'il d'un air un peu gêné qu'il cacha en détournant la tête. »

L'homme qui se nommait Dumbledore reprit la parole avec aisance sans prêter attention à la gêne de son voisin.

« Voici donc Monsieur Ayn Hawthorne, Melle Cleland. Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur vous pour tout le temps à venir. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé la vie lors de cette terrible soirée. » 

Le vieil homme se retourna vers Ayn Hawthorne et plissa les yeux d'un regard entendu.

« Mademoiselle, à partir de cet instant, vous vous nommez Mael Lanchaster. Vous êtes un jeune homme de treize ans et, un neveu de Richard et Eliza Lanchaster. Vous venez d'Irlande et vos parents sont Liam et Mary Lanchaster. Vous rejoignez votre famille anglaise pour poursuivre vos études dans un brillant établissement nommé Poudlard. »

Le discours me laissa sans réaction sachant que je m'appelais Alysse Cleland, que j'habitais non loin de Norwich, que j'avais quinze ans et que j'étais une fille. J'acceptai toutefois cette nouvelle identité sans broncher, ne voyant quels arguments je pourrais apporter pour ma part, trop occupée que j'étais à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait.

« Nous allons vous laisser vous habiller, Monsieur Lanchaster. » 

Dumbledore se leva avec aisance malgré son âge apparent et salua l'autre jeune homme. Puis avant de sortir par la porte, il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut sans demander son reste dans un éclair lumineux. Je restais sans bouger, prostrée dans mon lit, la bouche grande ouverte. Ayn Hawthorne me dévisagea avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard et je le vis esquisser un timide sourire sur ses minces lèvres.

« Je crois que je vais devoir vous aider, Mael. »

Devant mon visage qui s'empourpra en un instant, je l'entendis rire de bon cœur. Quelques instants après, j'étais parvenue à me redresser et me trouvais à moitié cachée derrière un paravent. De nouveaux vêtements fraîchement repassés se trouvaient sur la chaise. Je parvins à enfiler un pantalon noir et tentai tant bien que mal d'enfiler une chemise sévèrement amidonnée. Mais mon bras en écharpe était de trop car après quelques instants d'essais infructueux, je me vis contrainte de demander de l'aide à Hawthorne. Je ne lui présentais pudiquement que mon dos où mes cheveux descendaient en souples boucles. Avec surprise, je vis un plastron enserrer ma poitrine et sentit les attaches se serrer dans mon dos. Ses doigts agrippèrent rapidement la manche de la chemise et firent passer mon bras au travers avec une rapidité étonnante. Je commençai à refermer du mieux que je pouvais les boutons de nacre mais les doigts fins et agiles de l'homme eurent fini leurs besognes avant les miens. J'osai enfin redresser la tête et croisais son regard pâle qui me fixait avec attention.

« Bien, Mael. Il va maintenant falloir vous couper les cheveux si vous voulez paraître un peu plus masculin. »

Il me fit asseoir devant une glace et je le vis lever sa baguette vers mes cheveux blonds. Je n'osais pas regarder et fermais les yeux le pus fort possible jusqu'à voir au travers de mes paupières des étoiles lumineuses.

« C'est fini. »

Je plaquai mes mains au niveau de mes oreilles et écarquillai les yeux le surprise. Mon visage fin et arrondi était maintenant encadré par des mèches claires qui frôlaient avec peine mon cou. Quand je me relevai, j'étais effectivement devenu Mael Lanchaster avec ce visage pâle et ses yeux brillants. Hawthorne m'enfila une veste sombre et je me sentais comme déguisée pour un bal masqué.

« Maintenant, je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas bouger, Mael. J'ai accepté de devenir votre protecteur mais il me faut pour cela créer un lien entre nous. Tournez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Je restais sans bouger, bien décidée pour une fois à faire valoir mon avis dans tout ce bouleversement qui traversait ma vie sans que je ne puisse y prendre part.

« Si je refuse ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez refuser l'aide que je vous propose. » 

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne compter que sur moi-même et de ne pas attendre d'aide des autres. » 

Je croisai le bras et reculai, le visage redressé vers l'angle de la pièce. Et à mon grand étonnement, Hawthorne me dévisagea puis acquiesça pour lui-même. Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il renonce mais à ma grande surprise, il me saisit brutalement par mon bras valide et plaqua mon dos contre lui. Il était bien plus grand que moi et il était vrai que malgré mes quinze ans, on n'avait aucun mal à me faire passer pour un jeune homme de treize. Je serrai les poings et commençai à me débattre. Son étreinte se resserra et je finis par m'immobiliser en sentant la pointe de sa baguette magique contre mon cou. De frayeur, je restais paralysée.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Ce n'est pas par droit mais par devoir que je fais ça, Mael. Pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai promis. »

Je sentis une étrange chaleur envahir mon cou et peu à peu me brûler comme si on m'appliquait un fer chauffé au rouge. Puis Hawthorne relâcha son étreinte et je m'écroulai sur le sol, haletante. La sensation était tellement étrange et nouvelle dans ma tête que je fis glisser mes doigts sur mon cou et glissai sur quelque chose qui retint mes doigts.

« Que m'avez vous fait ! »

« Par ce contact, je suis devenu ton protecteur, Mael. Nous sommes maintenant liés jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous meurt. Nous sommes devenus deux flammes liées à jamais. »

Il me présenta la paume de sa main et je reconnus un fin dessin de flamme comme peint à l'encre noire.

« Tu possèdes la même sur ton cou, Mael. »

« A quoi cela m'avance t'il ! »

« Je vais te laisser car je crois que la famille Lanchaster vient d'arriver et monte vers ta chambre. »

« Attendez, m'exclamai-je, furieuse de n'avoir pu rien apprendre de plus. » 

Hawthorne me regarda une dernière fois avant de me faire un signe de sa main et de disparaître tout comme l'avait fait le vieil homme avant lui. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et tentai de trouver un sens logique à tout ce qui m'arrivait. On avait anéanti ma vie, assassiné ma famille, meurtri mon être et volé mon identité. Je décidai à cet instant que je n'aurai de repos tant que ses assassins vêtus de noir et voilés par les ténèbres seraient encore en vie.

fin du chapitre 2


	3. Bienvenue chez les Lanchaster

C'est étonnant ce que l'humeur de l'auteur influence son travail. Je ne me ferais pas des amis en disant que je déprime car je n'ai toujours pas repris les cours (il me semble, en tout cas). Mes problèmes relationnels vous avantagent cependant car ils me donnent envie de m'investir dans cette histoire un peu sombre où je compatis au malheureux sort de notre héroïne ! Bon, fini de pleurer et lisons donc ses nouvelles découvertes !

J'en profite pour remercier mon très cher bêta-reader qui accepte de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure quelque peu tordue ! Pour cependant reconnaître son talent à sa juste valeur, je vous encourage à aller voir ce qu'il écrit (il me semble que tout comme moi, tu sois un peu en manque de reviews; non ) Merci à toi, Bloub !

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Je me suis réveillée dans un étrange hôpital où après avoir tenté de m'enfuir, j'ai capitulé au sort qu'on avait décidé pour moi. Un homme nommé Dumbledore m'a expliquée que maman était une sorcière et que de la famille avait accepté de m'accueillir. Cependant, tout ne semble pas très net car on a changé mon identité. Je m'appelle donc Mael Lanchaster, j'ai treize et je suis un garçon à ma grande joie. L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, Ayn Hawthorne, est devenu mon protecteur par le biais d'un étrange tatouage sur ma nuque. C'est avec force incompréhension que je me suis jurée de ne cesser de vivre jusqu'après avoir accompli ma vengeance envers ceux qui m'ont dépouillée de moi-même.

xxx

Chapitre 3 : BIENVENUE CHEZ LES LANCHASTER.

Je lançai un dernier regard à la petite chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle j'avais eu ses longues heures en proie à la panique et à l'incompréhension. Après de plus mûres réflexions, je ne voyais pas en quoi ce qu'on avait accepté de me révéler pouvait m'aider à surmonter la douleur grandissante qui habitait mon corps et mon âme. Je me sentais plus que jamais piétinée, emportée dans des flots tumultueux sans pouvoir rien faire, ni me raccrocher à personne. Ma détresse si grande fut-elle ne me donnait pas le courage d'en finir. Je m'étais fait une promesse que j'espérais honorer le plus vite. Mais pour l'instant, une famille inconnue dont je n'avais jamais entendue parler m'attendait derrière la porte.  
Aucune affaire à emporter. Tout ce qui m'avait appartenu avait disparu, réduit en cendres blanches et noires dans la nuit. Je me levais donc lentement et appuyais doucement sur la clenche de la porte qui grinça sinistrement. Dans le couloir, une infirmière vint aussitôt vers moi pour savoir qui j'étais et ce que je faisais. 

« Je suis Mael Lanchaster, déclarais-je sans vraiment y croire moi-même. Des gens de ma famille doivent m'attendre. »

La jeune femme au regard sévère s'empara d'un calepin coincé sous son bras et fit voleter les feuilles d'un air dubitatif avant de m'observer à nouveau. Je détournai la tête avec maladresse, mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle identité et dans ce corps transformé qui ne m'appartenait plus vraiment. Elle finit par agiter la tête négativement et je soupirai profondément.

« Pouvez vous regarder s'ils ne sont pas à l'accueil. » 

« Jeune homme, je crois qu'il serait bien que vous retourniez dans votre chambre. »

« Mais… » 

A ce moment là, un petit groupe arriva derrière elle avec en tête un homme qui ressemblait à un médecin. Sa blouse blanche était sans tache ni anicroche et on aurait pu le prendre pour un médecin tout à fait ordinaire si l'extrémité de sa baguette magique ne sortait pas de sa poche. Il semblait être en grande conversation avec le couple qui le suivait mais prêta toutefois attention à nos bavardages qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. 

« Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Sur le coup, je crus qu'il s'adressait à moi mais je dus me retenir de répondre en me souvenant que j'étais maintenant un jeune homme. Ma glotte s'agita tandis que j'avalais avec difficulté. 

« Ce patient prétend attendre de la famille mais je ne le trouve pas sur les listes, docteur. » 

« Et comment s'appelle t'il ? » 

La question ne s'adressait pas à moi, j'étais jugé comme quantité négligeable ou du mois dans l'incapacité de répondre de ma propre identité. 

« Lanchaster, il me semble. »

« Parfait, c'est justement ce jeune homme que nous cherchions. Monsieur, je vous présente votre famille qui est venue vous chercher. Il y a juste une petite signature à faire à l'accueil pour faire sortir votre neveu. » 

L'homme remercia poliment le médecin puis sa femme me saisit le bras avant de m'entraîner vers un ascenseur aux grilles dorées. Nous descendîmes de trois étages avant de parvenir dans un couloir tapissé de tentures vertes où par endroit des portraits d'hommes célèbres avaient été accrochés. Pour ma part, je n'en connaissais aucun et décidai de prêter un peu plus d'attention au couple qui m'accompagnait. La femme me tenait fermement le bras et son regard se posa avec douceur sur moi. Son visage était un ovale aux contours un peu flou qui avait dû être très beau. Ses traits s'étaient affaissés et de petites rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux qu'elle avait pourtant pétillants. Je remarquai qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre avec anxiété alors que son mari signait un feuillet multicolore puis abandonnait la plume sur le bureau des renseignements. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre ornée d'un jabot de dentelles plus pâle au niveau du cou et ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en un chignon serré. Son mari marchait d'un pas énergique dans le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans mes maigres vêtements. Je frissonnais et la femme resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Elle interpella son mari.

« Richard, je crois que le petit a froid. Il faudrait se dépêcher de rentrer et lui donner quelque chose de chaud. »

« Bien sûr, Bien sûr ! Le mieux est de trouver un endroit discret où transplaner. »

Mon esprit embrumé par la fatigue, le froid et la faim ne chercha même pas à trouver un sens à ce que le couple racontait. 

« Voyons, Richard, il ne peut pas transplaner ! »

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Il est tard pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. De plus, il nous faudrait retraverser la moitié de la ville. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire un portoloin. » 

« Mais… Et l'autorisation ? » 

La femme semblait s'inquiéter bien plus que son mari qui prit les choses en mains. Il se saisit d'un journal abandonné sur un banc et sortit sa baguette de sa poche qu'il appliqua sur le quotidien. Le journal s'illumina pendant quelques instants d'une douce lueur bleue puis reprit son aspect originel. L'homme le tendit devant sa femme qui s'en saisit et le serra contre sa poitrine.

« Je vous rejoins à la maison. Je vais passer par le ministère pour arranger cela ! »

L'homme disparut dans un crépitement sonore et sa femme me regarda avec bienveillance. Son mari était bien plus imposant qu'elle avec sa haute taille ; et bien que ses cheveux clairsemés grisonnaient et que ses lunettes cerclées d'argent adoucissaient son regard, le tout lui conférait une allure austère. La femme me regarda intensément tandis que je sentais son bras se glisser sous le mien et me cramponner avec une force étrange. 

« Accrochez-vous, mon petit ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne durera pas très longtemps ! »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots que les feuilles du journal bruissèrent dans sa main gantée et un éclat lumineux nous éblouit tous les deux. Comme si une tornade s'était levée, je me sentis happée au ventre et je me tordais de douleur. On m'arrachait à la terre ferme et une myriade de couleurs intenses aveuglait mes yeux avec souffrance. Je tentai vainement de balbutier quelque chose mais le son de ma voix disparut dans le néant que nous traversions. Tout à coup, je tombai brutalement sur les genoux et eu le réflexe de poser mes mains devant moi pour amortir mas chute. Mes paumes foulèrent la mollesse d'un épais tapis et ma tête dodelina sur mes épaules comme un pantin désarticulé qui refuse d'obéir aux injonctions de son maître.

« Allons, Mael, relevez-vous ! »

La main douce de la femme s'approcha de moi et me redressa avec une poigne ferme et énergique que je n'aurai soupçonnée. La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul le teint d'un miroir ancien jouait de ses pâles reflets fugaces dans ces ténèbres. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pièce qui devait être un salon aux vues de l'aménagement. Pourtant, une pâle lueur jaune éclaira tout à coup le visage de ma protectrice qui dressa vers moi une lampe à huile dans laquelle brillait une flamme certainement d'origine magique. Les murs tapissés de tentures vermeilles et or offraient un spectacle fastueux que complétait l'ameublement : l'assortiment des fauteuils anciens aux accoudoirs rebondis et râpés, les portraits entourés de majestueux cadres dorés, les bibelots de porcelaine présentés avec talent sur les commodes. Tout s'accordait à merveille mais dégageait en moi un sentiment de nostalgie d'un passé pourtant révolu. Cette pièce avait échappé aux affres du temps, tout semblait intact et je m'attendais presque à voir des serviteurs en livrée nous ouvrir la porte de bois blanc.

Mais mon impression de rêve s'arrêta là quand la clenche bascula pour laisser entrevoir un petit visage rond et curieux dont les grands yeux verts me dévorèrent avec intérêt. Puis la porte s'ouvrit toute grande et la petite fille fila à toute vitesse vers la femme et lui sauta dans les bras, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. 

« Maman ! Tu es enfin revenue, s'exclama t'elle en plongeant sa tête dans les plis de la robe maternelle. »

« Voyons, Ann, cela fait à peine deux heures que nous sommes partis ! » 

« Mais Nath' n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter, maman, gémit t'elle de plus belle. » 

Il était clair que la nouvelle venue se livrait à un spectacle particulièrement réussi d'apitoiement sur elle-même et malgré cela, sa mère ne parut pas y prêter trop d'attentions. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux châtains qui formaient deux petites couettes sur la tête de la petite fille. Puis une fois que la dénommée Ann eut suffisamment accaparé l'attention maternelle, elle se tourna vers moi et pointa un index accusateur vers ma poitrine. 

« Qui c'est, maman ? »

« On ne dit pas 'qui c'est' mais 'qui est-ce', réprima sa mère en faisant une petite moue. De toute façon, nous ferons les présentations au repas. Remontes plutôt dans ta chambre, Ann, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. »

Aussitôt, Ann effectua une pirouette et s'enfuit en courant par la porte entrebâillée. Eliza Lanchaster me prit par la main et m'invita à la suivre après avoir abandonné la lanterne sur un coin de la table. Nous pénétrâmes dans un couloir qui donnait immédiatement sur un large escalier. Sur notre chemin, les chandeliers s'allumaient comme par magie et la lumière s'estompait dans les ténèbres après notre passage. J'entendis plusieurs fois des portes claquer et quelques cris qui devaient appartenir à des enfants. La femme finit par ouvrir une porte et devant moi apparut une vaste chambre meublée. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et on avait pris soin de tout arranger pour la venue de quelqu'un. Je pénétrai avec respect dans cette pièce sans réaliser que toutes les attentions qu'on lui avait portées étaient dans le but de ma venue. Je me sentis alors gênée et reculai lentement. La femme me posa alors une main sur l'épaule qui me fit frémir. 

« Et bien, Mael, voilà votre chambre. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu et je vous demande de descendre lorsque la cloche sonnera le dîner. Vous pouvez vous changer si vous le désirez, toutes vos affaires se trouvent dans l'armoire. » 

Elle m'abandonna finalement à ma solitude après m'avoir enveloppée d'un regard protecteur. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, je me laissai choir sur le lit malgré son aspect imposant, les bras étendus le long du corps. L'édredon de plume ne soutenait que mollement ma tête qui s'enfonça dedans et je regardai avec complaisance le sommet du lit à baldaquin. Mon corps se sentait tellement fatigué que j'aurai presque manqué de m'endormir dans la torpeur qui me gagnait (la douce chaleur dégagée par le feu y contribuant largement). Toutefois, je me relevai et observai avec curiosité empreinte d'amertume ma nouvelle silhouette dans le miroir. Ainsi, Mael Lanchaster ressemblait à cela ! Ce pauvre petit garçon aux cheveux trop longs, aux yeux trop grands et à la peau trop pâle. Je dénouai du mieux que je le pouvais ma chemise dont la couleur blanche était depuis longtemps passée et tentai avec une certaine crainte de me servir de mon bras droit passé en écharpe. J'eus pleuré lorsqu'il retomba mollement le long de mon flanc si mon visage amer dans la glace ne m'eut redonné foi, une foi rageuse en ce que j'étais devenue. Je me mis donc à la recherche d'un costume présentable pour dîner et tendais toujours l'oreille pour ne pas manquer d'entendre au loin le tintement mat de la cloche. J'explorai le contenu de l'armoire du mieux que je pus et finis par trouver une chemise non trop empesée bien qu'un rabat retombe sur ma gorge. J'attachai les boutons de nacre avec attention et maladresse puis partis en quête de quelque chose, persuadée qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette tenue.

J'avais compris que je venais de pénétrer dans un nouveau monde quelque peu bouleversant et étais bien résolue à y trouver mes marques, même si je n'y appartenais pas. Au fond de moi, j'étais et je resterai Alysse Cleland, quoi qu'on me dise et qu'on m'impose. Je serai docile et respectueuse mais on ne m'obligerait jamais à rester dans le jeu des apparences qu'on m'imposait. J'avais bien compris être dans une maison de bonne famille et j'avais un rôle à y tenir. Je ne savais pourtant pas quoi déclarer à qui que ce soit et bien que les conseils d'Ayn Hawthorne me reviennent en mémoire, je me sentis brusquement un peu désemparée. Qu'allais-je faire ? 

_'Tente de rester naturel'  
_

La voix me fit sursauter et je laissai tomber à terre le petit coffret qui déversa un contenu de broches scintillantes et colliers brillants sur le sol.

« Qui est là, murmurai-je comme à moi-même, morte de peur ? » 

_'Ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, Mael. Ce n'est que Ayn Hawthorne.'  
_  
« Où êtes-vous ? »

_'Dans tes pensées, Mael… »  
_  
Alors que les mots résonnaient dans ma tête, je plaquai avec frayeur mes mains contre mes temps, sûre et certaine de devenir folle.

_'Allons, je ne fais que te transmettre mes pensées. Tu peux me parler dans ta tête si tu le désires. »  
_

J'ouvris les yeux et fixai avec effroi le tapis recouvert de bijoux. Ma main gauche partit à leur recherche pour tenter de les remettre dans le coffret. J'hésitai puis tentai finalement de parler après m'être mordillée les lèvres pendant une bonne minute.

_'Comme ceci ?'   
_  
_'A peu près mais ne pense pas si fort. C'est comme si tu hurlais, laisse tes pensées glisser tel un ruisseau.'  
_

Je plissai les sourcils comme si cela avait pu m'aider et enfournai un collier de perle dans la boîte. 

_'Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.'   
_  
_'Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ?'  
_  
_'Je suis ta flamme, Mael.'  
_  
_'Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je suis Alysse Cleland et personne d'autre, quoi que vous vouliez tous faire de moi.'  
_  
_'Nous ne voulons rien faire de toi, Mael, mais seulement te protéger. Il faut que tu acceptes cette nouvelle identité.'_

  
Je poussai un soupir et refermai le coffret d'un geste sec et rageur. 

_'Demain, tu recevras un colis de ma part. Dedans se trouvera une lettre qui t'en expliquera un peu plus. J'y joindrai quelque __chose qui te sera utile.'  
_  
_'Merci'  
_

Mon ton narquois ne fit cependant pas réagir l'homme dont les réflexions qui tourbillonnaient avec ardeur me lancinaient le crane. Tout à coup, mes pensées s'embrouillèrent et j'entendis dans le lointain la cloche sonner le dîner. Je me redressai d'un bond et manquai à nouveau de renverser le coffret.

_'Il faut que je descende'  
_

Ma pensée était confuse mais Ayn Hawthorne sembla acquiescer avec compréhension.

_'Je vous laisse.'  
_

Alors que ma main était déjà presque posée sur la clenche dorée de la porte, la voix douce susurra quelques mots dans mon esprit avant de disparaître tel un nuage de fumée.

_ 'L'épingle d'argent avec l'émeraude serait du meilleur effet. N'oublie pas que tu es Mael Lanchaster, héritier de la branche __cadette et irlandaise d'une très bonne famille.'  
_

Mon regard se détourna alors comme attiré par un scintillement sur le tapis. Je m'agenouillai et découvris avec surprise une fine épingle argentée surmontée d'une émeraude. Je jetai un vague coup d'œil dans le miroir et la plantai avec application dans mon col. Alors que j'allais refermer la porte de ma chambre, mon reflet agita une main à mon adresse et me fit un clin d'œil. Je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, trop éreintée pour donner un sens logique à chaque chose que je voyais.

En bas des escaliers, je remarquai une porte dont s'échappait un mince filet de lumière qui inondait le tapis que j'osais à peine fouler de mes pieds. J'hésitai à pénétrer dans la pièce et restai à me dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au début. Un murmure de voix chatoyante me parvenait depuis le couloir mais je n'y prêtai que peu d'attention. Mon regard aux aguets attendait avec impatience un signe m'invitant à entrer. On toussota derrière moi et je me retournai, parcourue d'un tremblement de gêne et de frayeur, sûre et certaine que l'on allait me réprimander. Devant moi se dressait une jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier blanc qui reposait sur une robe noire immaculée. Son regard accrocha le mien et nous restâmes quelques instants plongées l'une dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis elle baissa brusquement la tête et me présenta des excuses bafouillées pour avoir osé me dévisager. Elle ouvrit la porte et m'invita à pénétrer dans la salle à manger tandis qu'elle s'effaçait dans la pénombre. J'aurai voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'excuser mais mon attention fut attirée par bien d'autres choses.

La pièce qui se présenta à mes yeux était des plus étranges que je n'avais vu. Les murmures sous-jacents que j'avais entendus provenaient de tableaux accrochés aux murs et dont les occupants discutaient allégrement. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de portraits de famille mais ne put m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas maladroit devant cette surprise. Une jeune femme coiffée d'une perruque aux boucles poudrées m'adressa un sourire moqueur puis reprit la conversation qu'elle venait d'engager avec un vieil homme qui possédait un énorme monocle.

« Ha, vous voilà, Mael ! »

La voix chaude de ma protectrice me ragaillardit quelque peu et je me tournai vers elle pour lui présenter un sourire timide. Elle avait changé ses vêtements pour une robe bleue nuit plus simple et confortable et je lui vis un léger air de ressemblance avec la jeune fille coquine du tableau, quelque chose dans le regard.

« J'espère que vous avez eu un peu de temps pour vous reposer, Mael. Le docteur nous a bien recommandé de prendre soin de vous, vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que répondre. On m'avait dit que ces gens appartenaient à ma famille, enfin, celle de ma mère. Mais qui étaient-ils pour moi et que savaient-ils de mon passé ? Etais-je pour eux Mael Lanchaster ou bien Alysse Cleland ou encore quelque chose entre les deux ? Au moment où je me posai cette question, du bruit retentit et je vis débouler devant moi deux jeunes personnes d'à peu près mon âge. La jeune fille avait remonté ses cheveux des deux côtés de sa tête tandis que son frère les avait en mèches devant les yeux. Leurs visages identiques, jusqu'au grain de beauté sur la joue, ne faisaient qu'attester de leur gémellité. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux en couettes qu'elle avait noués à l'aide d'élastiques tandis que ceux de son frère tombaient avec agilité dans son cou. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur course lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ma présence et chacun m'adressa un regard étonné qui me mit mal à l'aise. Mme Lanchaster leur lança un regard qui sous-entendait qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée en la matière, qui ne la satisfaisait que très peu. Elle se contenta cependant de pousser un petit soupir puis ayant croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, elle s'adressa à moi :

« Mael, je vous présente les jumeaux :Nathaniel et Keith. Ils ont votre âge. » 

A ses mots, je lui lançai un petit regard pour savoir si elle sous-entendait bien que je n'avais que treize ans (ce qu'on allait m'accorder pour un petit bout de temps). J'aurai voulu qu'elle acquiesce en silence avec entendement au regard interrogateur que je lui adressais, savoir qu'elle savait qui j'étais et qu'elle comprenait mon mal-aise. Mais mes illusions s'envolèrent lorsque le jeune homme m'adressa la parole.

« Moi, c'est Nathaniel mais tout le monde m'appelle Nath'. Elle, c'est Keith ma jumelle. Nous avons treize ans et nous entrons en troisième année à Poudlard. »

Son clin d'œil furtif me déstabilisa mais la douce main d'Eliza Lanchaster se posa sur mon épaule.

« Nous parlerons de tout cela ce soir, après le repars, Mael. Les enfants si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, votre père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Et en effet, à peine ses mots sortaient-ils de ses lèvres qu'un petit bruit sonore retentit dans l'entrée et on entendit un des serviteurs se précipitaient pour prendre les affaires de Monsieur. Le battant de la porte laissa place au mari d'Eliza Lanchaster dont le regard sombre ne présageait rien de bon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris coiffés pour les rabattre sur le côté puis s'approcha de sa femme qu'il embrassa.

« Le dîner va être servi, Richard. »

« Très bien, passons à table alors. »

Je m'approchais de la table couverte d'une nappe blanche en dentelle recouverte d'assiettes de porcelaine et de plats d'argent recouverts de cloches. Les jumeaux étaient entrain de se chamailler pour savoir qui serait assis à quelle place et Ann, la plus jeune des enfants que j'avais rencontré, boudait, un coude posé sur la table. Le brouhaha se calma peu à peu lorsque les deux parents eurent pris place et que Richard Lanchaster eut soulevé sa baguette vers la table. Je retenai mon souffle, sûre qu'une étrange manifestation allait encore avoir lieu et qu'elle aurait très certainement une conséquence catastrophique ou tout du moins préjudiciable à ma personne. Mes paupières se fermèrent automatiquement et je ne l'ai rouvris qu'avec surprise lorsque les exclamations des enfants se firent entendre. De nombreux plats composés de viandes en sauces appétissantes et de légumes odorants s'offraient à nous. On me servit avec générosité. 

La porte grinça alors délicatement et un nouveau venu apparut. Si les jumeaux possédaient le visage de leur mère, ce dernier ressemblait bien plus à Monsieur Lanchaster. Son allure me troubla : j'observais avec attention et curiosité sa coupe de cheveux si classique et ses yeux verts qui luisaient derrière une monture de lunettes. Il s'excusa pour son retard et alla s'asseoir lorsque son père lui lança un regard entendu. Je me rendis alors que la seule place libre se trouvait à ma droite et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Richard Lanchaster reposa son verre de vin et attendit que l'attention de tous soit tournée vers lui. Il toussota et son regard sévère me perça. 

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, je tiens à vous présenter quelqu'un qui va rester pour quelques mois avec nous. Voici votre cousin, Mael Lanchaster qui nous vient d'Irlande. Ses parents nous l'ont envoyé pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. J'espère donc que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. » 

Aussitôt, Ann se redressa sur ses coudes, les jumeaux se mirent à me poser des questions simultanément. Eliza finit par lancer un petit jet d'étincelles vers les enfants qui se turent. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient du brouhaha que je venais d'entendre et les enfants finirent par reprendre la parole car leurs deux parents paraissaient profondément occupés par leur conversation.

« Tu viens vraiment d'Irlande, Mael ? »

« Je suppose que les châteaux hantés et les kobolds, tu dois connaître. »

« Raconte-moi donc comment était l'école là-bas… » 

« Certainement moins drôle qu'à Poudlard ! »

« Dans quelle maison comptes-tu aller ?'

« C'est vrai que les Irlandais sont tous des sauvages ? »

Le flot de questions me noya à nouveau dans un sentiment d'angoisse car je ne savais tout d'abord pas à quelle question répondre en premier et de plus, je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce dont on me parlait. Le jeune homme assis à mes côtés finit par venir à mon secours.

« Je m'appelle John et je suis l'aîné de la famille. J'ai 15 ans. »

Et lui aussi, finit par me poser des questions auxquelles je ne comprenais pas tout. Il me parla de sport, d'équipes, de championnats et Kidich. J'hannonais vaguement une réponse à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à moi et me sentis soulagée quand la fin du repas arriva. Les enfants remontèrent dans leurs chambres et une fois seule en la compagnie des deux adultes (après qu'Ann eut enfin accepté d'être reconduite dans sa chambre pas sa mère), Richard Lanchaster me fit pénétrer dans un petit salon aux teintes vertes et or. Un chandelier illuminait d'une douce ambiance la pièce et l'homme s'assit dans un élégant fauteuil. Ses doigts sortirent de la pénombre une pipe qu'il bourra avec application de tabac avant d'en humer une ou deux bouffées odorantes. Eliza Lanchaster arriva enfin et prit place derrière le fauteuil de son mari.  
Je savais que c'était l'heure des explications, j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidé pour moi.

« Bien Mael, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à vos parents, me déclara l'homme en recrachant un nuage de fumée opaque. C'est Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui m'a demandé si je pouvais vous garder pour le moment étant donné l'état de la situation. Le fait que votre mère ait abandonné le monde de la magie n'est pas pour me satisfaire, de plus, votre père était un moldu et vous semblez être donc dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Cependant Dumbledore tient à ce que vous rejoigniez Poudlard. »

Il s'arrêta dans sa longue tirade que j'avais suivie avec application et Eliza Lanchaster dut lire l'interrogation dans mon regard puisqu'elle respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« Poudlard est l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et son directeur demande à ce que vous y entriez, Mael, pour y étudier et y vivre ses prochains mois. » 

« Veuillez m'excuser mais comment puis-je vivre et étudier quelque chose qui m'est totalement inconnu ? » 

« Le directeur vous expliquera tout cela, Mael, et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il juge de mieux pour vous. »

Un grésillement provenant de la pipe retentit et Richard Lanchaster reprit la parole.

« Il faut cependant que vous compreniez quelque chose, Mael. Votre famille a été assassinée par un groupe de dissidents appartenant au monde de la magie. En acceptant de vous recueillir, je mets la vie de ma famille et de mes proches en danger. C'est pour cela que vous devez rester discret lorsqu'on vous posera des questions. Officiellement, vous êtes le fils d'Esther Sparrow, la sœur de ma femme. Nous sommes donc votre oncle et votre tante. Néanmoins, il est plus prudent de faire disparaître ce nom de la réalité. De toutes façons, plus personne ne le porte maintenant. » 

La fin de sa déclaration fut accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules qu'Eliza parut réprimer car elle voulut chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas faire de difficulté. 

« Vous êtes donc à partir de maintenant Mael Lanchaster. Vous gardez votre prénom mais vous êtes le fils d'un de mes frères qui s'est installé en Irlande. De cette façon, votre origine pourra expliquer les quelques maladresses qui risquent de vous arriver. » 

« J'irai acheter moi-même vos affaires demain, Mael, car la rentrée est dans deux jours. » 

Je remerciais ma tante en baissant la tête et l'on me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de déguerpir et de regagner ma chambre. En remontant, j'osais regarder autre chose que les marches de l'escalier et je prêtai attention aux portraits qui m'adressaient parfois un regard accueillant ou condescendant. Au tournant d'un corridor avant de remonter par l'escalier en colimaçon, qui m'attirait bien plus que l'imposant escalier recouvert de velours rouge, j'entendis chuchoter. Je m'arrêtais donc et attentive, je fixais la pénombre devant moi.

« Et bien, voici un minois qui ne m'est pas inconnu. »

La voix était douce et fluette et je tendai les mains devant pour trouver le contour d'un vieux cadre de bois. Mes doigts glissèrent avec lenteur sur le rebord travaillé de sculptures et à ma grande surprise, un chandelier muni d'une unique bougie s'alluma alors. Je vis devant moi un vieux portrait dont la peinture écaillée révélait un décor plutôt ancien. Une jeune femme tenait debout, un éventail à ma main et m'adressa un regard plein de compassion.

«Qui êtes-vous, demandais-je en oubliant toutes règles de politesse. » 

« Une personne qu'on a oubliée depuis bien longtemps, des siècles peut-être… Et pourtant, tu lui ressembles tant ! »

« A qui est-ce que je ressemble ? »

« A Esther, mon cher. Tu possèdes toute la grâce de son visage. Pourtant ton regard m'est totalement étranger. Tu dois ressembler à ton père pour cela. C'est étonnant, j'aurai toujours cru qu'Esther aurait des enfants qui possèderaient les mêmes cheveux qu'elle ! » 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« On vous a attribué la chambre du second étage, il me semble. Les tiroirs y renferment de nombreuses choses. »

Puis brutalement, le ton de la jeune femme devint tout à fait froid et elle redressa son éventail sur son visage avant de disparaître tel un courant d'air.

« Simplement, jeune homme, que vous feriez mieux de regagner votre chambre. » 

Les mots se répercutèrent contre les murs en un chuchotement à peine audible qui s'évanouit dans la torpeur qui envahissait la demeure des Lanchaster. Sur les conseils du portrait, je regagnai ma chambre où un feu de flammes claires brûlait dans la cheminée. J'ôtais avec rapidité ses vêtements qui cachaient celle que j'étais et enfilai avec maladresse mon pyjama. J'aurai encore voulu parler avec Ayn Hawthorne de tout ce qui m'arrivait. Il était le seul avec ce Dumbledore à savoir qui j'étais vraiment et il saurait m'expliquer toutes ces choses étranges. Pourquoi mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient-ils pas au courant que j'étais une fille ? Ils avaient eux-même semblés être en désaccord sur certains sujets. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me posais de questions aux réponses inconnues. Quelqu'un saurait-il m'expliquer ce qui avait poussé ma mère à abandonner ce monde auquel elle appartenait, à abandonner sa famille ainsi, sans raison ? Et ces hommes en noir, aux visages masqués qui semblaient la connaître, que lui voulaient-ils ?

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer et cherchai à parler dans les pensées comme je l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant, rien ne vint. J'attrapais mon oreiller et enfonçais avec rage ma tête dedans. Mes sanglots soulevèrent ma poitrine et sans la faire exprès, je cognais mon bras douloureux au recoin de la table de nuit. J'étouffais un juron dans l'édredon et me persuadais que cela ne m'avancerait pas à grand chose de rester là à pleurer. Même si cela parfois un soulagement de se laisser aller à sa souffrance.

Je repensais alors aux paroles de la jeune femme du portrait et résolut d'explorer avec un peu plus d'attention les tiroirs. Je relevas les lourdes couvertures et glissai avec précaution le long de mon lit. Mes doigts se mirent à parcourir les poignés de cuivre doré mais je ne découvris rien de très intéressants. Une dizaine de vieux livres poussiéreux et abandonnés au fond d'un tiroir, des objets étranges dont je ne préférais pas approcher mes mains de trop près et finalement un petit carnet de cuir noir.

Je remontai sur mon lit avec ma trouvaille à la main et m'allongeai confortablement entre les couvertures et l'édredon. Il s'agissait d'un album photo qui n'en conservaient que fort peu. De grands carrés pâles indiquaient qu'il avait été à un moment rempli mais les veilles photos sépia qui étaient glissées entre ses pages ne témoignaient que d'un passé oublié de tous. Un soir de Noël, une réunion de famille, une promenade dans un grand parc. Ce qui m'étonna et me fascina fut que chacun se mouvait sur les photos comme si le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur eux et qu'ils continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations. Et je tombai alors sur une photo dont on avait découpé un bout. Trois personnes se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous. Celle de gauche avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en souples anglaises sur ses épaules. Elle souriait avec un peu de gêne mais je finis par reconnaître le visage d'Eliza Lanchaster. Aussitôt, la curiosité me tint en haleine. Je regardais avec attention la personne de droite et découvrit quelque chose qui me bouleversa. Ma mère. Jeune et belle. Avec des cheveux sombres. Pourtant c'était bel et bien elle qui faisait un petit signe au photographe avec un clin d'œil joyeux. Le même regard pétillant de joie et de bonne humeur. Mais ses cheveux étaient noirs de geai et encadraient souplement son visage un peu pointu. Je plaquai la photo contre moi comme pour me convaincre de cette nouvelle réalité que je venais de découvrir. Si ma mère avait teint ses cheveux et changé ainsi de vie, qu'elle avait caché son nom, c'était pour fuir. Mais pour fuir quoi ou qui ? Et quelle était cette personne dont on avait fait disparaître le visage de façon si odieuse et cruelle. Comme pour signifier qu'elle n'avait jamais existée… Un peu comme Alysse Cleland.

fin du chapitre 3


	4. De nouvelles connaissances

C'est étonnant ce que cette histoire me tient à cœur. Pour tout vous dire, je l'écris grâce à mon état actuel (ça me permet de déverser mes sentiments un peu houleux dans ceux de mon héroïne). Je m'attache vraiment à elle mais je n'ai malheureusement pas fini de la faire souffrir. Certains des personnages que j'introduis dans ce chapitre étaient destinés à une toute autre fic qui ne verra sans doute jamais le jour (ça devait plutôt tourner sur un trio qui mène des enquêtes sur les crimes à Poudlard mais bon). A leur grande demande, ses trois personnages ont intégré les péripéties d'Alysse Cleland. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire …

J'en profite pour remercier mon très cher bêta-reader qui accepte de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure quelque peu tordue ! Pour cependant reconnaître son talent à sa juste valeur, je vous encourage à aller voir ce qu'il écrit (il me semble que tout comme moi, tu sois un peu en manque de reviews; non ). Merci à toi, Bloub !

**Réponse aux reviews (que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps et je m'en excuse profondément !) :**

Beru ou bloub : ha, toujours fidèle au poste, cher bêta-reader ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu accroches à cette histoire et je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer de te satisfaire (bien que pour une fois, je ne sache pas où je vais). Au fait, ta nouvelle technique de correction est bien plus efficace et rapide. Continue !

Vega : Voilà donc la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Clochette : Et bien, niveau nouveaux personnages, tu risques d'être servie. Contente que ça te plaise car je m'investis vraiment dans cette histoire.

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malgré ma faiblesse physique et mon bouleversement, la famille Lanchaster m'a accueilli chez elle. Leurs nombreux enfants présentent bien des caractères différents : si John, l'aîné, me paraît aimable, il n'en ait pas moins un peu suffisant. Les jumeaux sont deux farceurs invétérés et Ann une petite fille un peu trop gâtée à mon goût. Cependant, sous toutes ces apparences de bonne famille, j'ai rapidement compris que ma tante, la sœur de ma mère et surtout mon oncle m'ont recueillie plus par pitié et obligeance que par compassion et amitié. Si je parvins à partager mes pensées avec Ayn Hawthorne, cela n'a pas été ma plus grande surprise. J'ai retrouvé une étrange photo où posent ma tante, ma mère sous son aspect véritable et une étrange personne qu'on s'est apparemment chargé de faire disparaître des mémoires en effaçant son visage.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.

Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.

Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.

Lanchaster Richard: le mari de ma tante, qui ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier mon intervention dans sa vie bien rangée.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.

Lanchaster Ann: Leur petite sœur âgée de six ans que je trouve bien trop gâtée. Une petite peste ?

Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.

xxx

Chapitre 4 : DE NOUVELLES CONNAISSANCES.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, ce fut les coups toqués à ma porte qui me forcèrent à m'extraire des draps douillets et confortables. Je me levai donc et traversais la chambre, tout en me passant une main toujours anxieuse dans mes cheveux mi-longs. Je baillai profondément puis ouvrai la porte pour me retrouver face à la jeune servante d'hier soir. Mon visage vira au rouge pivoine lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjama mais elle resta impassible, n'osant profiter du spectacle que je lui offrais. ..  
« Monsieur, le petit déjeuner est servi. ».  
Elle fit une petite révérence des plus gracieuses et disparut à nouveau dans le couloir sans que je ne puisse lui adresser un mot. Je m'habillai du mieux que je pus et abandonnai finalement la veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il m'était encore trop difficile de l'enfiler toute seule car mon bras en écharpe s'envahissait facilement d'une douleur lancinante.  
J'appliquais avec soin mes mains sur ma chemise pour tenter d'en faire disparaître les quelques plis qui parcouraient le devant. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle à manger, je m'aperçu que seuls les enfants se trouvaient là et d'un côté, je me sentais soudain soulagée. La discussion que j'avais eue la veille avec mon oncle et ma tante m'avait laissée pleine de doutes et de suspicions que je préférai abandonner de si bonne heure.

Heureusement, l'attirante odeur qui s'offrait à moi me divertit un peu et Keith m'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés – proposition que j'acceptai avec joie. John siégeait face à moi et lisait le journal d'un air absorbé qui lui faisait plisser le front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler avec attention et m'efforçai de reconnaître en lui le visage de sa mère. Il gardait pourtant la détermination du regard de son père et quand il redressa la tête après avoir laissé tomber avec négligence le journal, je reconnus dans son regard un petit air de suffisance.

Nathaniel détourna mon attention en me présentant quelques petits pains dorés qui accompagnèrent à merveille mon porridge. Les deux frères et sœurs entamèrent une discussion apparemment de la plus haute importance sur la prochaine farce qu'ils feraient. Ann, assise de l'autre côté de la table, me fixait d'un étrange regard. Ses tresses lui donnaient un aspect de poupée, renforcée par la teinte vermeille de ses joues. Je lui rendis un regard interrogateur tandis que je reposais mon bol. 

« Dis, en Irlande, tu vis dans un vrai château hanté ? »

Sa question me surprit mais je me sentis obligée d'y répondre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son frère lui jeta aussi un coup d'œil.

« Oui, même que la chambre à côté de la mienne est occupée par le fantôme d'un ancêtre qui fait craquer toutes les portes la nuit venue. »

Son teint devint rapidement livide et je me demandai si je n'étais pas allé un peu trop loin quand Nathaniel apparut brusquement derrière la petite fille qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise et poussa un cri strident. Les trois aînés ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Ann, furieuse, quitta la table en pleurant. On l'entendit se plaindre dans le couloir puis ses gémissements s'étouffèrent. 

« Ma sœur est une vraie trouillarde, déclara Keith en souriant. »

« Plus froussarde, ça n'existe pas, ajouta Nathaniel qui se tordait de rire. »

John partagea un instant leur hilarité et voyant que je restais sans bouger, il m'expliqua quelque peu.

« Ann a peur des fantômes depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Avant, la maison était hantée par un ancêtre qui trouvait très amusant de hanter les couloirs la nuit venue. Et un soir, Nath' et Keith n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de l'effrayer dans sa chambre. »

« Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Maman nous a filée une sacrée punition pour cela… »

« Et je risque de bien devoir recommencer si vous continuez à vous comporter en enfants. »

Eliza Lanchaster était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une moue boudeuse étirait vainement ses lèvres trop fines. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était vêtue comme pour un voyage, d'une longue cape bleue et de son sac à main. John réussit à se faire oublier et se leva tout en saluant sa mère. Les deux jumeaux qui se tenaient côte à côté parurent indécis sur la réaction appropriée à avoir face à leur mère puis finirent par se lever aussi. J'avais pour ma part fini de manger. 

« Vous deux, débarrasserez la table puis filez dans votre chambre, que je ne vous vois plus avant le déjeuner. »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier puis s'en allèrent en courant. J'entendis un rire moqueur puis je reportais mon attention sur ma tante.

« Bien, Mael, je dois aller acheter vos fournitures pour la rentrée et après plus mûres réflexions, j'ai considéré que vous pourriez m'accompagner. Il est temps que vous découvriez le monde de la magie avant votre entrée à Poudlard. »

« Oui, ma tante. »

« Allez chercher une veste et venez me retrouvez dans le salon. »

Je remontai aussi vite que je le pouvais dans ma chambre et ouvrai avec empressement l'armoire massive qui faisait face à mon lit. Mon lit avait été fait et les draps dégageaient une agréable odeur de frais. Quelqu'un avait même pris la peine de déposer un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur le petit bureau installé dans l'angle. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme qui était venue me réveiller ce matin et trouvai enfin un peu de réconfort dans cette pièce qui me restait cependant étrangère. Une lourde cape verte pendait sur un cintre et je m'en drapai avec élégance. Un coup d'œil au miroir et je vis mon reflet effectuer un tour sur lui-même puis s'adresser à moi d'un air satisfait. 

« Très élégant ! » 

Je haussai les épaules puis abandonnai l'étage pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée en espérant n'avoir pas trop fait attendre ma tante. Elle m'inspecta d'un coup d'œil attentif puis m'indiqua de me placer dans la cheminée. On n'y avait pas allumé de feu depuis la veille et seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore sous la cendre. Le linteau était assez élevé pour que quelqu'un se tienne dans l'âtre et je vis ma tante se saisir d'un coffret en métal posé dessus et prendre une poignée de son contenu.

« Mael, pour nous déplacer, nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette. N'ayez crainte, vous ne risquez rien ! » 

Mon air étonné lui arracha un sourire et je vis enfin un visage un peu plus joyeux. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper quelques brides de mots et un feu étincelant apparut dans l'âtre. Elle tendit ensuite sa main et lança une poudre scintillante dans les flammes qui se teintèrent d'éclats émeraude.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre et prononcer les mots : 'Chemin de Traverse'. »

Je fis signe que j'avais compris et m'avançai à mon tour dans le crépitement des flammes avec une relative angoisse au ventre. Je vivais maintenant dans le monde de la magie mais je ne lui appartenais pas. Mes lèvres bredouillèrent et je me sentis happé par un souffle étrange et chaud. Mon corps dut se démembrer car je ne sentais plus mes jambes et battais vainement des bras pour tenter de trouver une prise. Un âcre nuage de fumée manqua de m'étouffer et je sentis alors le sol dur et rugueux sous mes pieds. Ma tête me tournait et je sentis que ma poitrine se soulevait, prise de nausée. Eliza Lanchaster me soutint d'un bras secourable que j'acceptai sans hésiter. Lorsque j'eus retrouvé mes esprits et que mes yeux se furent habituer à la lumière, je dévisageai avec une stupeur non cachée toutes les personnes que nous croisâmes. Les gens étaient vêtus étrangement comme si le siècle dernier n'avait pas semblé s'être écoulé. La plupart vêtus de longues robes et capes chatoyantes, certains offraient un spectacle ravissant telle que la femme coiffée d'un chapeau pointu brodée d'étoiles. D'autres vêtus de guenilles loqueteuses n'offraient qu'un pitoyable aspect avec leurs vêtements usés et délavés ou leurs cuirs bouillis.

Je tenais toujours le bras de ma tante et cette situation m'était assez étrange. J'étais censée avoir treize ans et à cet age, on ne tient plus le bras de sa mère. Mon regard perdu parmi toutes les merveilles qui s'offraient à moi devait intriguer les gens car on me dévisagea plusieurs fois. Une douce odeur de caramel m'envahit les narines et j'aperçus un vendeur de glace que nous dépassâmes à mon grand regret. Enfin, ma tante me fit pénétrer dans une boutique qui couvrait deux grands étages. La librairie regorgeait de livres anciens aux épaisses couvertures de cuir craquelées et de nombreux sorciers se pressaient parmi les étalages. Je m'aperçus que plusieurs jeunes gens étaient habillés de la même façon mais ne m'y attardaient pas car ma tante me mit dans les bras trois épais volumes poussiéreux.

« Bon, voilà qui est presque fait ! Il ne manque plus que tes livres de botanique et de potions. »

Elle héla donc un vendeur qui s'empressa de venir à sa rencontre et la conduit à travers les rayons. Je suivais pour ma part du mieux que je le pouvais, évitant les autres clients. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que l'on attendait de moi dans ce monde. J'allais devoir me rendre dans une école de sorcellerie, ce qui, pour quelqu'un dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, était des plus inaccoutumés et angoissants. J'espérais pour ma part que la matinée passée en tête-à-tête avec ma tante me permettrait d'en savoir en peu plus sur ma mère et je comptais bien lui poser un certain nombre de questions. Une chose m'avait intriguée : le fait que ma tante ne soit même pas au courant que sa sœur avait eu deux enfants (un garçon et une fille). Même si ma mère s'était séparée de sa famille et de son monde (le pourquoi, je l'ignorais), elle nous avait eus assez jeune mon frère et moi et je ne voyais pas comment elle avait pu quitter si tôt sa famille et rompre tous contacts.

Deux livres supplémentaires vinrent rejoindre la pille qui se trouvaient dans mes bras et nous passâmes à la caisse, à ma grande satisfaction.

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à l'achat d'un nécessaire de potions et d'un chaudron ainsi que de rouleaux de parchemins, de flacons d'encre et de plumes.

Je me sentis de plus en plus mal à l'aise en songeant aux innombrables dépenses que j'occasionnais pour mon oncle et ma tante et n'y tenant plus, je finis par poser cette question. 

« Il n'y a pas à vous inquiéter, Mael. Votre mère possédait toujours son compte à la banque de Gringotts et j'en ai fait retirer un peu d'argent. » 

Le pire moment fut quand nous pénétrâmes dans une boutique pour acheter mon uniforme. La vendeuse tenait absolument à me faire essayer un uniforme mais je dénigrais sa proposition de façon insistante. Eliza Lanchaster me lança un regard étonné et j'expliquais que mon bras me faisait mal en sortant le bras en écharpe de sous le pan de ma cape. Je n'étais pas encore habituée au nouveau corps qu'on m'avait, pour ainsi dire, imposé et il m'arrivait parfois d'oublier que j'étais maintenant un garçon. La veille femme finit par acquiescer et je me retrouvais avec un uniforme noir. Quand on me demanda à quelle maison j'appartenais, je me troublai et perdis brusquement toute l'aisance que j'avais peu à peu acquise depuis ce matin. Heureusement, ma tante répondit avant que mon silence devienne étrange. 

« Ce jeune homme est mon neveu. Il vient d'arriver d'Irlande pour poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Vous savez comment c'est là-bas. » 

Je surpris un regard dédaigneux de ma tante et fronçai les sourcils devant le tel mépris qu'elle affichait pour les Irlandais. La vendeuse acquiesça d'un regard sous-entendu puis emballa rapidement nos achats. Si Eliza Lanchaster m'avait paru être tout d'abord une femme quelque peu timide et réservée, toutes illusions avaient disparues et je me demandais à quel jeu elle jouait. Elle avait été si aimable et avenante depuis ce matin à mon égard, répondant à chacune de mes nombreuses questions.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique puis remontâmes l'allée que nous avions empruntée tout à l'heure. Je remarquai une boutique dont la vitrine attirait de nombreux jeunes gens qui étaient collés les uns contre les autres pour admirer quelque chose. Un coup d'œil en l'air m'apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de Quidditch mais cela ne m'avança pas de beaucoup.

« Ma tante, qu'est ce que le Quidditch ? »

La femme fronça un sourcil puis soupira avec patience.

« Le sport pratiqué par les sorciers. Il s'agit de marquer le plus de points possibles en jetant une balle au travers d'un anneau alors que l'on vole sur un balai. Tu pourras en parler avec John, il est lui-même poursuiveur dans l'équipe de sa maison. »

Je restai étonnée et la suivis vers une petite auberge d'apparence miteuse. Le chaudron baveur se révéla être toutefois bien plus accueillant qu'à son apparence et on nous plaça dans un coin un peu plus confortable et moins poussiéreux lorsque ma tante se présenta au barman. On nous servit un délicieux potage suivi d'une viande savoureuse. Eliza Lanchaster ne parut pas toucher à son assiette mais j'étais bien trop affamée pour m'en soucier.

« Que voulez dire la vendeuse quand elle a parlé de maison, ma tante ? »

« Et bien, Poudlard est une très grande école de sorcellerie et est divisée en quatre maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufssouffle et Serpentard. Chaque élève est attribué à l'une d'entre elle et poursuit ses études dedans. » 

« Comment se fait la répartition ? » 

« Et bien, selon le caractère et les capacités de chacun. »

« Dans quelle maison sont John, Natheniel et Keith ? »

« John est à Serdaigle, une très bonne maison et Nathaniel et sa sœur à Gryffondor, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant étant donné leur caractère. »

Je perçus une petite pointe d'amertume dans sa voix mais je continuai tout de même. 

« Et vous, ma tante, vous êtes allée à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr. Tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne se rendent à Poudlard lorsqu'ils ont onze ans. »

« Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? »

« Serdaigle. » 

Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa voix prit une teinte fière que je ne compris pas. Une serveuse aux cheveux blonds cendrés nous apporta un dessert que je savourais avec plaisir. 

« Et ma mère, dans quelle maison est-elle allée ? »

Je vis alors le regard de ma tante se voiler et son sourire disparaître pour de bon. Un froid s'installa entre nous deux et je finis par la suivre quand elle se redressa avec raideur. A mon grand mécontentement, le retour fut encore pire que l'aller et je me retrouvais, tremblotant à genoux, sur le dallage froid du salon. Ma tante me dévisagea une dernière fois avant de me laisser seule.

« Ta mère a fait ses choix et on sait où cela l'a menée. Il n'y a rien à y ajouter. »

La porte claqua derrière elle et je frissonnais de déplaisir. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre en déclarant ses mots blessants mais je compris que l'on ne soulèverait pas les voiles du passé de ma mère pour que je comprenne pourquoi j'étais maintenant seule au monde et dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Je sentis mes yeux se mettre à me piquer et pour m'empêcher de pleurer, j'époussetai du mieux que je le pus la cendre qui s'était déposée sur ma cape. En montant dans ma chambre, je croisais Nathaniel et Keith qui décidèrent que ma chambre ferait un quartier général idéal pour leur délibération. Puis finalement, voyant que j'étais un peu lasse de leur magouille, ils finirent par me parler de Poudlarld et j'en perçus alors une image un peu plus contrainte que celle dépeinte par leur mère.

« Tu parles, tout le monde sait que la meilleure maison est Gryffondor ! Bon, bien sûr, John chéri à sa maman est à Serdaigle tout comme elle l'a été mais bon… il n'est pas parfait non plus ! »

« Certainement pas ! Tu le verrais frimer dans les couloirs avec son équipement de Quidditch quand il se rend à l'entraînement. » 

« Faut dire, il a de la classe. » 

« C'est pour cela que toutes les filles sont dans son sillage, où qu'il aille. »

La discussion entrecoupée des jumeaux me perdit un peu au début puis je leur posais des questions sur les professeurs, question à laquelle ils me répondirent d'un commun accord qu'aucun ne valait mieux que le professeur d'enchantements car il permettait de faire ce qu'on voulait pendant ses cours. J'acquiesçai et tentai une dangereuse manœuvre en leur demandant quelques renseignements sur ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis deux ans. 

« Pas grand chose. Enfin, de toutes façons, tu rattraperas rapidement ton retard, me répondit Keith en me lançant un clin d'œil. »

« Tiens, si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelques trucs. » 

J'enregistrais du mieux que je le pus les sorts qu'il lança sans savoir vraiment à quoi cela me servirait mais bon, je serai bien obligée de tenter de faire durer la duperie le plus longtemps possible. Autant tenter de paraître tel qu'on l'attendait de Mael Lanchaster. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je finis par me demander si le fait de transformer les oreilles de quelqu'un en chou-fleur avait un quelconque intérêt puis je devinais que les jumeaux me faisaient partager leur savoir quelque peu non réglementaire.

Je les remerciai puis les laissai quitter ma chambre pour partir à la recherche d'une mauvaise blague à faire. Je remarquai alors seulement qu'on avait déposé un coffret de bois verni sur ma table de nuit et je l'étudiais avec minutie. Je me décidai à l'ouvrir et y découvris une fine baguette de bois sombre. Je passais avec timidité mes doigts le long du bois veiné et fraîchement ciré. Une baguette magique, finis-je par me convaincre. Mais qui avait bien pu me la faire parvenir alors que je ne possédais pas de pouvoirs magiques ? 

Un mot écrit sur une feuille de parchemin mit fin à mes interrogations et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'Ayn Hawthorne.

_Mael,_

_Je te fais parvenir comme promis ce dont tu auras le plus besoin pour survivre. Cette baguette a appartenu à ta mère et elle l'a conservé tout au long de sa vie jusqu'à ce soir là. Je l'ai récupérée dans les décombres et ai jugé préférable de te la confier. Tu penses ne pas posséder de magie en toi mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Comment Esther aurait-elle pu ne pas transmettre cela à ses enfants ? Peut-être que la magie s'est profondément enfouie en toi mais il ne s'agira alors que de la réveiller. De toute façon, en attendant, tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu ne peux manipuler ta baguette étant donnée que tu es blessée au bras._

_J'espère que la famille Lanchaster t'a fait un bon accueil et que tu ne manques de rien. Je comprends parfaitement que tu te sentes déboussolée par tant de nouveautés mais il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter. Les enfants Lanchaster devraient t'aider à parfaitement t'intégrer une fois à Poudlard. Dumbledore pourvoira à tout, comme il le fait si bien et je ne serai jamais très loin de toi. De toutes façons, je reste toujours auprès de toi pour veiller sur ta sécurité. Ne pense pas non plus être parfaitement sauve car les assassins de ta mère sont toujours présents. Mais plus tard, ils découvriront ta survie, mieux cela voudra pour toi. Crois-moi, ces hommes n'ont aucune pitié et même si certains parmi eux se sont simplement égarés sur de sombres chemins, il est souvent impossible de pardonner à des gens pareils ce qu'ils ont fait. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là pour te protéger et je remplirai cette mission jusqu'au bout._

_Pour l'instant, si tu as besoin de me parler, il te suffit de penser à moi et d'ouvrir tes pensées._

_Ayn Hawthorne_

J'abandonnai avec un sentiment de lassitude la lettre sur le rebord du lit et laissai mon corps se détendre sur les couvertures. Cette lettre ne m'avait pas appris grand chose mais n'avait fait qu'apporter encore plus d'interrogations face au mystère que cachait ma mère. Ayn Hawthorne semblait l'avoir connu, cela se sentait à l'intonation que prenaient ses mots lorsqu'il parlait d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait tout abandonné sans que je sache pourquoi et il n'avait apparemment pas été courant de rappeler la disparition d'Esther Sparrow auprès de sa famille, même de sa propre sœur. Les autres propos de mon protecteur me laissaient plus sceptique, surtout ses suppositions concernant ma magie. Si je n'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang magique, j'aurai pu défendre ma famille ce soir là et ils n'auraient pas connu une fin si atroce et si sanglante. Ma mère avait accepté sa mort d'une façon si désinvolte que cela me troublait maintenant en y repensant. Si elle était une sorcière, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour se défendre et sauver la vie de son mari et de son fils ? Non, elle s'était laissée assassiner par ses hommes qui y avaient pris du plaisir et elle m'avait laissée, abandonnée, le corps douloureux plongé dans l'herbe noire et humide, les yeux dans les étoiles et les pensées dans les ténèbres alors que ma vie s'écroulait. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à en vouloir à ma mère. Non, cela m'était impossible. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, elle resterait ma mère et je l'aimerai toujours.

Je m'endormis, le visage baigné de larmes et n'entendis même pas quand la cloche retentir pour le dîner.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le froid qui me réveilla bien avant qu'Emily ne passe toquer à ma porte. Je me redressai et frissonnai, couvert de sueur. L'on n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un feu dans ma chambre et un courant d'air glacé s'échappait de l'âtre. Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendais à la salle de bain, seul endroit où je pouvais encore me permettre d'être Alysse Cleland. L'eau chaude de la douche me revigora et je sentis mes muscles se détendre. Puis devant la glace, je tentais vainement de retrouver celle que j'avais été, il y avait seulement quelques jours, en aplatissant mes cheveux mouillés sur mon front. Le résultat ne fut pas très convaincant et en séchant mes cheveux à l'aide de la serviette, je sentis sous mes doigts la petite marque laissée par la baguette d'Ayn Hawthorne. Je rattachais mes cheveux blonds et jetais un dernier regard avant de sortir. Il était indéniable que je ressemblais à un garçon malgré mes traits fins.

« Tu es très bien, me lança mon reflet dans la glace. Quel tombeur avec ce regard de glace et ses cheveux ! »

La réflexion me vexa quelque peu et je finis par attacher les mèches volantes en un catogan à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Lorsque je descendais en bas, attirée par l'odeur du petit déjeuner, je tombai sur John qui descendait avec précipitation les escaliers. Il me bouscula puis s'arrêta avant d'empoigner mon bras valide.

« Ha, te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé. On t'attend pour déjeuner. Il faut se dépêcher, le train part à onze heures. »

L'agitation dont était victime John semblait avoir envahi chaque habitant de cette maison sauf peut-être les jumeaux qui gardaient un flegme non feint envers ce que pouvait leur déclarer leur mère. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, John vint dans la chambre et m'aida à boucler mes valises, ce qui m'aurait pris du temps avec mon bras. Je sortis ma baguette et la glissai à la taille comme je l'ai souvent vu faire depuis mon arrivée. 

« C'est étonnant ce que tu t'habitues vite, remarqua-t-il. »

Sa remarque me fit un petit peu peur et je me retournai vers lui. 

« C'est comme si tu avais été toujours là. »

« Ha, d'accord. »

« Dis-moi, est ce que tu jouais au Quidditch lorsque tu étais en Irlande ? » 

Je restai d'abord sans bouger puis lanças un vague regarde en biais à mon cousin.

« Tu sais depuis mon accident… Avec mon bras… »

Je fis une petite grimace et il acquiesça de la tête. 

« Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, si tu es à Serdaigle, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu ais une place. » 

John dut prendre mon étonnement pour un remerciement car il descendit ma valise et m'assura qu'un poste de poursuiveur serait libre cette année. Je restai en haut des marches sans bouger et bouche bée quand je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je n'étais au grand jamais montée sur un balai volant, à la maison, on s'en servait seulement pour nettoyer ou dans mes lointains souvenirs comme cheval lors de nos jeux à mon frère et à moi. John avait compris que je jouais au Quidditch avant mon accident et allait s'arranger pour me faire une place. Mon estomac s'alourdit dangereusement et je ne réagis pas quand Ann me bouscula. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil auquel elle répondit d'un regard torve.

« Tu ne peux pas avancer ! Non mais… Papa a vraiment raison quand il dit que ces Irlandais sont des… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit et je ne pris pas la peine de la rattraper malgré l'irritation que sa remarque venait de réveiller en moi. En effet, mon père était irlandais mais je ne voyais absolument pas en quoi cela était un mal. J'avais toujours vécu en Angleterre sans qu'on ne me face de telles remarques si désobligeantes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on reprochait à ma mère pour que son souvenir ait un tel traitement mais je ne comptais pas rester longtemps dans cette maison pour recevoir la même chose. Je me sentis alors bien contente de partir même si c'était pour me retrouver dans un endroit encore pire.

Dans l'entrée alors que nous nous préparions à partir, Nathaniel demanda à sa mère si nous nous rendions à la gare en voiture. Madame Lanchaster soupira et fit non de la tête.

« Nous ne tiendrions jamais tous dedans. Et de toutes façons, je n'ai jamais aimé ce moyen de transport moldu. »

Je me renfrognais en entendant les gens de mon espèce se voir traiter de la sorte, ce à quoi personne ne prêta attention. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le trottoir devant la grande propriété et Eliza Lanchaster agita sa baguette comme pour appeler quelque chose d'invisible. Il y eut alors un craquement sonore et dans un nuage de fumée opaque et à mon grand étonnement, un bus violet à double impérial se trouvait devant nous. Un jeune homme au visage ravagé par l'acné se présenta à nous et hissa nos bagages à l'intérieur tandis que ma tante payait les billets. 

« Voilà, cinq tickets. Tiens, il est à vous aussi, celui-là, demanda le chauffeur en soulevant sa casquette dans la direction. »

« Non, répondit froidement Eliza Lanchaster. Il s'agit de mon neveu. »

« Enchanté, fiston, me répondit l'homme en écrasant son mégot de cigarette avant de démarrer brutalement. »

Je compris alors pourquoi John, Keith et Nathaniel s'étaient aussitôt assis les uns à côté des autres et je me dépêchais de les rejoindre. Dans un virage brutal, Keith m'empoigna le bras pour ne pas tomber de sa place. Les chaos du voyage ne semblaient pas réussir à beaucoup de voyageurs car on entendit rapidement des plaintes et des gémissements. Au bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir déposé quelqu'un près d'Oxford puis pris une petite vielle accompagnée d'une chouette posée sur son épaule vers Bristol, nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers Londres.

Arrivés à la gare de King Cross, je me contentai de traîner ma valise sur le quai en attendant patiemment de voir un grand rassemblement de jeunes de notre acabit. Pourtant nous ne croisâmes que des gens tout à fait normaux et je commençai à avoir des doutes quand John s'arrêta devant un mur de briques et s'évanouit comme par magie au travers. Keith me précéda et je me retrouvai en sa compagnie sur le quai 9 ¾. Je n'aurai jamais cru une chose possible mais un panneau d'affichage indiquait bien que le Poudlard Express partait dans moins de 7 minutes.

Etre alignés tous les quatre était presque comique et Eliza Lanchaster embrassa ses enfants chacun leur tour en recommandant aux jumeaux de ne pas faire de bêtises. Lorsqu'elle fut devant moi, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et je la sentis mal à l'aise. Heureusement, le sifflet du chef de gare nous rappella à l'ordre et nous nous serrâmes simplement la main avant de rejoindre les derniers voyageurs dans le wagon qui se présentait à nous. Nos bagages encombrants nous empêchaient d'avancer avec aisance dans le couloir et la plupart des compartiments étaient déjà pleins. John nous abandonna pour changer de wagons et rejoindre ses amis. Nous finîmes par pousser la porte d'un compartiment d'où de joyeux éclats de voix résonnaient.

« Enfin, les voilà ! »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait manquer le voyage, répliqua Keith avec malice. »

Je remarquai que trois personnes occupaient déjà le compartiment et je me sentis un peu gênée d'imposer ma présence. Pourtant, l'un des garçons se leva et empoigna ma valise en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me présentais. Nous nous assîmes et je me retrouvai entre Nathaniel et une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs plaqués contre ses tempes. Je lui lançai un timide sourire mais elle ne me le rendit pas. Vint alors l'obligation des présentations alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi.

« Va s'y, m'encouragea Nathaniel en sortant de son sac quelques confiseries. »

« Et bien, je m'appelle Mael Lanchaster et je suis le cousin de Keith et Nath. »

« Tu entres à Poudlard, tu es pourtant plutôt âgé, non ? » 

La question venait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et blond comme les blés. Il me dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes et je m'empressais de lui répondre. 

« Avant, je vivais en Irlande et mes parents ont fini par se décider à m'envoyer poursuivre mes études à Poudlard. »

« Tu rentres donc en quelle année ? »

« Mael rentre en troisième année. »

Keith venait de me sauver la vie car je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre à la question. Chacun se présenta à moi et je tachais de faire de mon mieux pour retenir chaque nom. La jeune fille assise à mes côtés qui n'avait pas encore parlé et affichait un air assez froid s'appelait Flavy Oswald. Le jeune homme blond aux lunettes était Chass Cooper tandis que son voisin, un jeune homme assez petit aux yeux couleur de charbon se dénommait Denis Stern. Je tentais tant bien que mal de suivre les diverses conversations et me rendis rapidement compte des différences de caractères qui régnaient parmi eux. Chass Cooper parlait avec lenteur et finit par se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre de métamorphose quand on changea de sujet. Un peu taciturne et du genre intellectuel sans doute, il paraissait réfléchi et devait freiner les dérives houleuses qui emportaient parfois le petit groupe au-delà des limites du règlement.

Denis Stern était un bon vivant dont la carrure laissait supposer qu'il effectuait de nombreuses heures de sport, ce sur quoi je ne me trompais pas en apprenant qu'il jouait au poste de poursuiveur de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Poufssouffle. Il me demanda si je pensais intégrer une équipe sachant que des postes se seraient libérés à la rentrée. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le même piège qu'avec John mais ne put finir ma phrase car Nathaniel répondit à ma place. 

« John m'a dit qu'il lui trouverait un poste assez aisément s'il intégrait Serdaigle. » 

« J'espère que tu n'es pas si doué que le prétend Nath', Mael, sinon l'équipe de Serdaigle finira par devenir imbattable, me déclara Denis. » 

« Tu parles, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont gagné la coupe l'an passé que cela va se reproduire cette année. »

Nathaniel et Denis se mirent à arguer l'un contre l'autre et j'abandonnai à nouveau tout espoir de pouvoir passer inaperçue, à moins de conserver mon bandage tout au long de l'année (je n'y tenais pas particulièrement même si cela était plus aisé pour expliquer mon incapacité magique). 

Brusquement la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune homme coiffé en brosse pénétra dedans, le souffle court et les joues enflammées. Chacun abandonna alors brutalement ses occupations et nous le dévisageâmes tous avec une certaine angoisse, même moi qui pour ma part, ignorais totalement de qui il s'agissait.

« Les serp… les serpentards… Ils sont après moi. » 

Il se laissa alors tomber dans le siège le plus proche de lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mes camarades se lancèrent des regards sous-entendus avant que Nathaniel pousse un juron retentissant.

« Merde alors, il ne manquait plus que ça pour commencer l'année ! » 

« Silence ! »

La voix de Flavy résonna et tous se turent alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître un groupe d'élèves aux mines peu avenantes : trois garçons et une fille. En les voyant ainsi, décontracté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine ou les mains fourrées dans les poches, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu effrayer le nouveau venu. Mais je me rendis rapidement compte de mon erreur. Celui qui se tenait au premier plan paraissait tout à fait à son aise et nous toisait de haut. Une mèche de cheveux bruns cachait son œil droit mais il nous fixait d'un regard méprisant et suffisant. Il tordit sa bouche avec mépris avant de nous parler.

« Alors, Sullivan, tu es obligé d'aller rejoindre tes petits amis pour te sentir en sécurité ? » 

Son voisin venait de parler : un jeune homme de petite taille au visage sévère. Il serrait les mâchoires et lâchait ses mots avec rapidité. Je remarquais qu'une longue cicatrice défigurait sa joue gauche, trois profondes marques rectilignes. Je préférai ne pas savoir comment il s'était fait cela. Celui qui paraissait être leur chef reprit aussitôt la parole.

« On se demande bien ce que tu leur trouves… Entre deux clowns pitoyables, un coincé d'intello, un insignifiant joueur de Quidditch qui ne sait que faire perdre son équipe et j'oubliais… Le meilleur pour la fin, une traître à son sang ! »

Chacun de nous venait de se faire insulter avec humeur et je vis mes nouveaux camarades réagir différemment. Mes deux cousins durent se retenir de ne pas se lever pour en découdre avec les serpentards, Chass Cooper resta imperturbable, seul son livre glissa sur ses genoux. Denis Stern déglutit bruyamment en entendant narré ses exploits sportifs et enfin, Flavy Oswald pointa son regard froid sur celui qui venait de la traiter de traître.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu nous impressionnes, Ringler, avec ta petite troupe ? »

Sa voix était aussi gelée qu'un torrent et je vis le dénommé Ringler perdre contenance devant les propos de Flavy.

« Tu te sens concernée, Oswald ? Il faut dire, je serai toi, je m'inquiéterai un peu pour moi étant donné qui tu fréquentes… Quand on a un nom comme le tien, on lui fait honneur. »

« Je te conseille de laisser mon nom tranquille. »

Je vis la jeune fille fit apparaître sa baguette qu'elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avant de la diriger vers son interlocuteur. Le troisième jeune homme, le plus grand de tous, se redressa et passa devant Ringler. Il était blond coiffé en brosse et son regard bleu nous enveloppa avec étonnement.

« Je ne pense pas que la violence soit une solution, Oswald, déclara t'il sans aucune intonation dans la voix. »

Quelques instants de silence régnèrent dans le compartiment avant que j'attire enfin l'attention, à ma grande désapprobation. J'avais compris que nos opposants n'étaient pas du genre tendres et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire remarquer.

« Tiens, il me semble que tu as oublié quelqu'un, Neil. Regarde ! » 

La jeune fille pendue au bras de Neil Ringler me désigna d'un geste de la tête et je vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi.

« Et bien, encore un nouveau pour le club des nuls, ajouta Stanley Vebel, le jeune homme à la cicatrice. »

« Pourtant, il est bien mignon pour les fréquenter, rétorqua la jeune fille en entortillant avec malice une mèche de ses cheveux roux. » 

« Qui es-tu, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, le nouveau, me demanda froidement Neil. » 

« Je m'appelle Mael Lanchaster et je rentre à Poudlard en troisième année. »

« Enchanté de te connaître. Mais je suppose que tu as malheureusement un lien de parenté avec les deux idiots derrière toi ? » 

Je me sentis envahie par une vague de frissons en réalisant combien Ringler s'adressait à moi avec hauteur et snobisme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place.

« Ce sont mes cousins et je te déconseille à l'avenir de les traiter de quoi que ce soit. C'est aussi valable pour leurs camarades. » 

« Tiens, des menaces… »

Neil Ringler ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je lui réponde et il fronça un sourcil en me répondant. 

« Très bien, Lanchaster, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui avec toi. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant, contrairement à tous ses imbéciles. Si tu te retrouves à Serpentard, nous pourrions nous entendre. Mais je t'avise que si jamais le cas contraire se présentait, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose pour te rattraper. Penses à ton bras car il pourrait t'arriver bien pire… »

Il claqua la porte et la tension croissante qui était montée jusqu'à maintenant retomba brusquement. Mon dos se détendit et je m'affalai dans la mollesse du dossier rembourré. Le soupir que je poussai me parut bien mérité et en ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que chacun avait tourné son visage vers moi mais n'affichait pas la même humeur. 

« Fantastique, Mael ! Je suis fière que tu sois mon cousin, rétorqua Keith en me collant une grande claque dans le dos qui me fit faire une immonde grimace. » 

« Tu lui as bien fermé son bec en tout cas, ajouta Nathaniel avec bonne humeur. »

Le nouveau venu qui s'appelait Scott Sullivan me remercia pour mon intervention en jurant qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je voilai un demi-sourire en repensant à son air catastrophé lorsqu'il avait débarqué, les serpentards aux trousses. Mais la bonne humeur retomba rapidement quand je vis l'air qu'affichaient Chass Cooper et ma voisine, Flavy Oswald.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, me répondit le jeune homme. »

« J'espère que tu étais sûr de ce que tu affirmais, Mael, car je te préviens, ce n'était pas de la rigolade. Ces gens là ne sont pas des frimeurs. »

Je regardai encore une fois son visage sans expression.

« Je peux te poser une question, pourquoi parlaient-ils de traître tout à l'heure ? »

« Et bien… »

Je la vis faire une petite moue avant de se décider à me répondre.

« Parce que je les suis pas. En tant que serpentard, je devrai plutôt rester avec les gens de ma maison, ce qui n'est pas le cas. » 

« Il faut dire que les serpentards ne sont pas particulièrement… »

« je te conseille d'arrêter là ton commentaire, déclara Flavy en foudroyant Denis d'un regard sombre. »

Je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus mais compris rapidement que le petit groupe avec lequel je me trouvais était ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéroclite. Mes deux cousins étaient à Gryffondor ainsi que Scott Sullivan, le peureux. Chass Cooper était à Serdaigle et Denis Stern à Poufsouffle. Je me disais que j'aurai donc la chance de me retrouver avec quelqu'un que je connaissais, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle on m'enverrait. Cependant, Serpentard me paraissait quelque peu une mauvaise solution étant donnée l'inamitié que je venais de récolter envers Ringler et sa bande.

Une heure plus tard, le train arriva en gare et je descendis en suivant Nathaniel et Keith qui étaient pressés de trouver une place dans une des calèches. Je suivais la foule dans la nuit qui tombait et marmonnai contre la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber dès notre arrivée. Sur le quai, j'avais aperçu une gigantesque silhouette qui appelait avec force les premières années. De mon côté, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je décidais donc de suivre mes cousins, ce qui me parut bien plus prudent comme solution. Alors que nous avancions dans la boue pour rejoindre une des calèches, je m'arrêtais brutalement en voyant les chevaux qui les tiraient. L'un d'eux dirigea son regard d'opale vers moi et je me sentis mal à l'aise en voyant ses orbites blanches me fixer désespérément. Son pelage était noir luisant et deux grandes ailes comme celles des chauves-souris étaient repliées sur son flanc. Je restai sans bouger, immobile et hypnotisée, parcourue d'un tremblement. Alors que je pensais devoir rester prostrée ainsi durant une éternité, à jamais, on me bouscula avec violence et Flavy me rattrapa pour m'empêcher de tomber. Son regard vert me fixa ave inquiétude avant de me demander comment je me sentais.

« Mael tu te sens bien, tu avais l'air tout à fait mal. Comme si tu revivais quelque chose, tu étais atone, debout, les yeux hagards. » 

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. J'ai simplement un peu mal à mon bras. »

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. La bousculade que je venais de subir m'avait quelque peu désorientée et je m'étais cognée le bras dans quelqu'un. Flavy se redressa puis me posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu les vois ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu et je me demandai de quoi elle parlait. Je bredouillais vaguement. 

« Les chevaux, Mael ? Tu peux les voir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, répondis-je en me demandant pour quel fou je ne passais pas encore. »

« Ca doit être récent pour que cela te fasse un tel effet, désolée. Toutes me condoléances. »

Je ne compris rien au sens de ses paroles et elle m'entraîna aussitôt sur le marche-pied avant que la calèche ne s'en aille sans nous. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant tout le trajet et je me contentais de regarder avec étonnement la campagne environnante et découvris la haute silhouette d'un château aux tours élancés vers le ciel. Cette vision fantomatique disparut rapidement pour être remplacée par les sous-bois touffus d'une obscure forêt. Les bosquets plongés dans les ténèbres et les troncs d'arbres perdus dans des nappes de brume défilèrent avant que le cahot de la route se fît plus doux. Nous passâmes une haute grille entourée de statues de sangliers ailés. 

« Nous voilà à Poudlard, déclara avec joie Keith. »

Je me demandai alors si je partageai son sentiment.

On nous fit rapidement entrer dans un vaste hall et je me tordis le cou en tentant d'admirer toutes les statues de marbre et les tapisseries multicolores suspendues aux murs de pierre. La décoration était des plus surprenantes tout comme le bâtiment. A ma grande surprise, des fantômes traversèrent les murs et je sursautai en sentant l'un d'eux, une jeune femme vêtue d'une crinoline, me frôler. Keith commençait à m'expliquer certains détails quand son nom retentit. 

« Lanchaster, cria quelqu'un dans la foule. »

Nathaniel agita son bras pour diriger celui qui nous appelait et un jeune homme assez gros et essoufflé apparut. Ses petits yeux étaient surlignés de deux minces sourcils tandis qu'il avait coiffé avec application ses cheveux le long d'une raie sur le côté. Il nous regarda tous les trois et finit par arrêter son regard sur moi. 

« C'est toi, Mael Lanchaster ? » 

J'acquiesçais en me demandant ce qu'on me voulait encore.

« Le directeur m'a demandé de t'amener à son bureau. Il souhaiterait te parler. » 

Je suivis donc le gros jeune homme et demandai pardon au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de me pouvoir me faufiler dans l'assistance. Je jetai un regard en arrière pour voir une dernière fois Keith et Nathaniel mais m'aperçut qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une grande salle. Je me détournai donc d'eux et suivis le jeune homme à travers les couloirs.

« Je m'appelle Hank Barley et je suis préfet en chef. »

Je lui demandai en quoi cela consistait et il m'expliqua son rôle. Deux préfets se trouvaient dans chaque maison et deux préfets en chef géraient le tout. Ils servaient d'intermédiaire entre les élèves et les professeurs. Je l'entendais souffler profondément entre chacune de ses phrases mais m'appliquais à écouter chacun des détails qu'il me confiait, pour parfaire ma connaissance du fonctionnement des lieux. Un tableau s'adressa à nous mais nous l'ignorâmes, ce qui le fit nous jeter un tas d'adjectifs à la tête.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une grande sculpture hideuse et j'entendis Hank murmurer quelques mots avant qu'un grincement retentisse. La statue s'écarta du mur et un escalier en colimaçon apparut à notre portée. Nous le prîmes et le jeune homme m'abandonna devant une grande porte de chêne après avoir toqué et m'avoir saluée. J'attendais avec une relative angoisse car je ne savais pas ce qu'on me voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le vieil homme que j'avais vu à l'hôpital apparut, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue dorée. Il me salua et m'invita à pénétrer dans l'étrange pièce. Tout semblait frémir dans la pièce et j'observais des quantités de livres posés sur des étagères, d'étranges objets d'argent disposés dans des vitrines et une dizaine de portraits accrochés au mur derrière le bureau. L'un d'eux toussota et Dumbledore m'adressa enfin la parole.

« Et bien, Mael, te voilà enfin parmi nous ! J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage… »

Je l'en assurais et attendais qu'il me pose d'autres questions. Il se retourna et saisit un tas de tissu de sur son bureau. Je me demandais bien à quoi cela allait lui servir mais restais sans bouger. 

« Je t'ai fait venir ici pour t'expliquer certaines choses mais nous n'avons malheureusement que peu de temps devant nous. Tes camarades nous attendent déjà avec impatience, j'en suis sûr. Je vais procéder à ta répartition parmi l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard où tu seras désormais élève. Ceci est le choixpeau de Poudlard, il décidera dans quelle maison tu devras aller. » 

Je regardai avec méfiance le tas de tissu et il me demanda de l'enfiler sur ma tête, ce que je fis. Les rebords me tombaient sur les yeux et je ne voyais rien du tout. Soudain, quelque chose envahit mon esprit et je frissonnai en sentant cette chose inspecter mon esprit. Enfin, une petite voix se mit à me parler, de la même façon que celle d'Ayn Hawthorne. 

_Qu'est ce que c'est que… Mais … Dis donc, de qui te moques… Ha non, je n'ai rien dit… Ta magie est cachée bien profondément pour quelqu'un de si jeune… Etonnant…  
_

Je sentis la chose s'himisser un peu plus en moi.

_Je vois que la vie n'est pas très tendre avec toi depuis quelques temps… Mais c'est ce qu'apportent les secrets trop longtemps enfouis… Je vois une envie de vengeance, un désir de comprendre mais tu sembles quelque peu perdu… Tiens, quelle est cette chose… Hum, cela ne t'appartient pas… Décidément, tu dois être quelque peu particulière pour qu'on t'ait imposée une flamme.  
_

Je frémis en réalisant que cette chose venait de percer ma réelle identité au grand jour.

_Allons… Ce que tu prétends être ne m'importe que peu… L'important, c'est ce que tu es et ce que tu veux devenir… Mais bon, on n'avance pas beaucoup… J'hésite… Tu pourrais être très bien à Serpentard… Après tout, cette noirceur que je décèle en toi… mais bon… il y a d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes… si ce n'est plus… Et je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ce que tu pourrais faire là bas…  
_

Le monologue me paraissait durer depuis plusieurs minutes quand le choixpeau fit enfin son travail.

« Gryffondor ! » 

J'ôtai avec maladresse le vieux bout de tissu rapiécé et le tendis au directeur dont le regard pétillait.

« Et bien, tu as dû lui demander pas mal de travail… Bien, puisque le choix est fait ! Le mieux est que tu te rendes dans ton dortoir. Un elfe de maison viendra t'apporter de quoi te restaurer. »

Il me fit sortir et il héla un fantôme pour lui demander de m'accompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Dumbledore disparut dans un éclair et je n'eus bientôt d'autre choix que de suivre l'homme translucide qui se baladait devant moi. Sa fraise était tachée de sang et il se mit à me poser un tas de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre de mon mieux. Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes devant le tableau d'une dame toute vêtue de soie rose.

« Mot de passe, s'il vous plait ? »

« Perlimpinin, déclara Nick avec un calme non fin. »

Il me salua et le tableau bascula pour m'inviter à pénétrer dans la pièce. A ma grande surprise, je me trouvais dans une agréable pièce aux couleurs chaudes, rouges chamoirés et or. Une haute flambée brûlait dans la grande cheminée. Mes camarades et mes cousins devaient donc dîner en bas. Je me demandai pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'avait pas autorisée à dîner en leur compagnie quand un être de couleur verte apparut devant moi. Ses grandes oreilles pointues s'agitaient sur le sommet de son crâne et il n'était vêtu que d'un torchon.

« Monsieur le directeur m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci. »

A ces mots, il claqua des doigts et un plateau au contenu appétissant apparut sur unes des tables. Je le remerciai puis il disparut dans un crépitement d'étincelles. Tout ce que j'avais déjà vu d'anormal aujourd'hui me suffisait et je décidai donc de ne pas y prêter attention. Je m'attablai et dégustai avec joie la viande savoureuse et les pommes de terre qui l'accompagnaient. A la fin de mon repas, le plateau d'argent disparut et je partis en quête de ma chambre. Après quelques infructueuses recherches, je découvris qu'on avait apporté ma malle dans une grande chambre où quatre lits à baldaquins trônaient. Je me laissais tomber sur celui qu'on m'avait attribué et sans plus chercher à réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de m'arriver, je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

fin du chapitre 4


	5. Nouvelles règles du jeu

C'est étonnant ce que cette histoire me tient à cœur. Pour tout vous dire, je l'écris grâce à mon état actuel (ça me permet de déverser mes sentiments un peu houleux dans ceux de mon héroïne). Je m'attache vraiment à elle mais je n'ai malheureusement pas fini de la faire souffrir. Certains des personnages que j'introduis dans ce chapitre étaient destinés à une toute autre fic qui ne verra sans doute jamais le jour (ça devait plutôt tourner sur un trio qui mène des enquêtes sur les crimes à Poudlard mais bon). A leur grande demande, ses trois personnages ont intégré les péripéties d'Alysse Cleland. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire …

J'en profite pour remercier mon très cher bêta-reader qui accepte de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure quelque peu tordue ! Pour cependant reconnaître son talent à sa juste valeur, je vous encourage à aller voir ce qu'il écrit (il me semble que tout comme moi, tu sois un peu en manque de reviews; non ). Merci à toi, Bloub !

Une note de dernière minute pour ce chapitre un peu tardif mais je suis en convalescence après avoir souffert le martyr sans raison pendant 8 jours. Mon séjour à l'hôpital a remis les choses en place mais je continus doucement à me remettre en dormant jusqu'à 18 heures par jour (et ce n'est pas de la fénéantise). Ayez donc un peu de compassion pour votre auteur malade en lui écrivant une petite review ! Merci.

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :.J'ai acheté toutes les affaires pour suivre mes cours à Poudlard en compagnie de ma tante et j'ai ainsi découvert que les études qu'a suivies ma mère là bas n'ont pas l'air d'être la gloire de la famille. Ayn Hawthorne m'a fait parvenir la baguette magique de ma mère mais cet objet représente pour moi encore trop de souvenirs douloureux. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais pas m'en servir, ce qui n'ait pourtant pas de son avis car il est persuadé que ma mère m'a transmise une part de sa magie. Lors du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, Nathaniel et Keith m'ont présenté leurs amis. J'ai cependant fait la connaissance d'élèves de Serpentard qui m'ont bien fait comprendre de choisir mon clan, ce que j'ai fait en leur renvoyant leurs menaces (très intelligent de ma part). On a procédé à ma répartition et le choipeau, après avoir exploré avec intérêt mes pensées, a rendu son jugement. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenu de m'envoyer à Serpentard étant donné ce qu'il a perçu en moi mais j'ai finalement échoué à Gryffondor

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.

Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.

Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.

Lanchaster Richard: Le mari de ma tante, qui ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier mon intervention dans sa vie bien rangée.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.

Lanchaster Ann: Leur petite sœur âgée de six ans que je trouve bien trop gâtée. Une petite peste ?

Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.

Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année et poursuiveur. Un des camarades de mes cousins qui préfère faire profil bas devant tout le monde. Je n'en sais pas trop sur lui.

Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

xxx

Chapitre 5 : NOUVELLES REGLES DU JEU.

Ce fut un léger chuchotement qui me tira de la moiteur profonde dans laquelle m'avait plongé le sommeil de la veille. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et tenter vainement de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnues les tentures pourpres qui drapaient chacun des lits à baldaquins sombres qui occupaient la chambre. Je pris appui sur mon coude avant de ressentir une sourde douleur m'envahir, je me relevais donc aussitôt tout en me frottant les yeux. 

« Enfin levé ! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux avoir le temps de déjeuner ! » 

La voix de mon cousin finit par attirer mon attention et je dus le regarder un œil endormi car il sourit et me repoussa d'un geste brusque sur l'épaule sur les couvertures.

« Allez, passe rapidement dans la salle de bain, je t'attends dans la salle commune. »

Nathaniel se leva et partit en claquant la porte. Une fois seule, je pris le temps de m'étirer et observais avec attention tout ce qui m'entourait. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain attenant à notre chambre et en vis sortir Scott Sullivan dont les cheveux ébouriffés par l'eau lui donnait presque un air de porc-épic. Je le saluais et lorsqu'il me remarqua, il s'empressa de me demander ce que je pensais de Poudlard (ce à quoi je ne pus répondre que peu de choses).

« En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu sois atterri à Gryffondor ! On se retrouve en cours. »

Soulagée d'être enfin vraiment seule, je remarquais avec désespoir que j'avais dormi toute habillée dans mon uniforme et d'horribles plis striaient ma chemise. Je tentais avec quelques difficultés d'y remédier et mis plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à refaire correctement mon nœud de cravate. Je n'osai à nouveau jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif à mon visage et coiffais mes cheveux en arrière avant de les attacher. De retour dans la chambre, je fus attirée par la douce lumière que projetait la fenêtre. Accoudée, j'observais avec curiosité l'immense vue qui s'offrait à mon regard époustouflé. Une longue chaîne de montagnes aux sommets brumeux encadrait l'horizon pâle de l'aube et les rayons dorés scintillaient sur les bois environnants. J'aperçus une grande silhouette sortir d'une petite maisonnette et qui se rendait au bord d'un lac.

Je finis par me détourner de ma contemplation si paisible pour regagner le bruit qui régnait à l'étage en dessous. J'étais à vrai dire un peu perdue dans les petits groupes d'élèves vêtus de rouge et noir, papotant avec frénésie dès le matin. Nathaniel m'attira vers la sortie et fit basculer un tableau ovale avant de poursuivre dans le couloir. Nous longeâmes plusieurs corridors dans lesquelles la foule des élèves se noyaient peu à peu pour descendre les grands escaliers de marbre. Je ne pus voiler mon étonnement en découvrant la grandeur imposante de la grande salle où quatre vastes tables étaient pourvues de nourritures que les élèves s'empressaient de dévorer avec entrain. Deux ou trois élèves apparemment plus âgés longeaient les bancs en distribuant des parchemins aux élèves. Nathaniel me garda une place à côté de lui et je me trouvais ainsi entouré par les deux jumeaux.

« Alors, comment s'est passé cette première nuit à Poudlard, me demanda Keith en souriant, un verre de lait à la main. »

« Tu parles ! Il dormait déjà comme une marmotte quand on est arrivé. Tout habillé en plus. »

Tous deux se mirent à rire et j'entamais avec plaisir les gourmandises qui se proposaient à moi. Une généreuse part de bacon vint accompagner mes œufs au plat tandis que je mangeais mon porridge. Tout à coup, un brusque frémissement résonna dans la salle et je levais les yeux vers le plafond pour découvrir un étrange spectacle : des centaines d'oiseaux bruns et ors volaient en ballet entre les chapiteaux des colonnes sous un ciel absolument limpide.

« Le courrier, annonça une petite voix à notre droite. »

Et en effet, plusieurs oiseaux, après avoir effectué un ou deux tours, piquèrent vers les élèves et je pus alors remarquer qu'ils portaient chacun un rouleau de parchemin à la patte. Une petite chouette brune aux grands yeux ambrés se posa sur le bras de Keith qui détacha la missive et lui administra un bout de mon bacon en récompense. L'oiseau hocha la tête et reprit son envol.

« L'habituelle lettre de maman, je suppose, grogna Nathaniel en attrapant le pichet devant lui. »

« Exact ! Elle est adressée à John mais bon… Ambre n'a jamais pu le supporter ! »

« Ambre, demandais-je avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix. » 

La matinée se promettait d'être riche en découvertes et je tenais de profiter de la bonne humeur dans laquelle je e trouvais pour en apprendre le plus possible. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'étais restée taciturne. 

« La chouette qu'on utilise pour écrire à maman. Il se trouve que par un étrange hasard, dès qu'elle voit John, la seule envie qui lui prend est de labourer son pull de ses griffes et de lui picoter méchamment les cheveux de son bec. Etrange, non ? »

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent d'un rire franc et j'en déduisis qu'ils devaient avoir quelque à avoir avec cette antipathie.

« Qu'est ce que maman dit, demanda Nathaniel en essuyant sa bouche sur un coin de sa serviette après avoir manqué de s'étouffer de rire. »

« De nous empêcher de faire trop de bêtises et de garder aussi un œil sur toi, Mael. »

« Sur moi, l'exclamais-je. » 

« Pff, elle doit croire que tu vas te laisser entraîner par nous, rien de plus. »

Pourtant, je n'en étais pas si certaine que Nathaniel et je me renfrognais un peu en pensant à ce que ma tante pouvait bien vouloir me cacher. Une jeune fille nous distraie en nous donnant nos emplois du temps. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en deux tresses.

« Mais quelle poisse ! On va encore devoir supporter des cours en commun avec les Serpentards ! » 

« Ca ne sert à rien de râler, Nathaniel. Tu n'es pas tout seul à devoir les supporter : tu n'as pas du subir une réunion avec l'un de ses pires phénomènes. »

« Qui a été nommé au poste, demanda Keith. » 

Je lâchais la conversation sans plus prêter d'attention à la jeune fille et supposais de façon logique qu'elle était, elle aussi, préfète de Gryffondor.

« Au fait, je te présente mon cousin : Mael Lanchaster. »

La voix de Keith me ramena à la réalité et je rougis en m'apercevant qu'une bonne dizaine de personnes avaient profité de la présentation qu'avait faite ma cousine à la jeune fille.

« Et bien, enchantée, Mael ! Je m'appelle Emily Stern et je suis la préfète de Gryffondor. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à ta disposition. »

Je la remerciais d'un vague mouvement de la tête et suivis les jumeaux au travers des dédales de couloir. Nathaniel tenait son emploi du temps à la main et se retournait dans tous les sens pour vainement tenter de trouver un mot notifiant les groupes. Nous finîmes par nous diriger vers une des grandes salles où devait avoir lieu un cours d'histoire. Rien ne me paraissait pour l'instant insurmontable mais je me demandais combien de temps je serais capable de jouer la comédie face à tous ses gens. D'une certaine façon, on ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis en m'envoyant ici et je devais maintenant me débrouiller du mieux que je le pouvais. Je parvins à cacher mon étonnement du mieux que je le pouvais devant un certain nombre de phénomènes étranges qui devaient avoir pour origine la magie. J'étais presque parvenue à considérer comme normal de se faire traiter de noms pour le moins original par un lutin grincheux dont la seule occupation paraissait de vouloir sortir de son cadre pour tirer les oreilles des élèves quand un bruit de bousculade me tira hors de mon état de béatitude.

Je me retournais, suivie par Keith et Nathaniel pour apercevoir un groupe d'élèves hautement bâties faire place sur leurs chemins. Dans leur sillage, je reconnus le visage lunaire de Hank Barley, les joues pâles malgré la respiration essoufflée qu'il laissait entendre.

« Lanchaster… ne bouge pas ! Je te cherche depuis plus d'une demi-heure. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mes cousins tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait courir, déclarais-je avec courtoisie. »

« Pas grave, ajouta t'il avant de souffler profondément pour se calmer. Il s'avère que McGonnagal désire te rencontrer. »

« Qui est ce, demandais-je avec une pointe de curiosité. »

« La directrice adjointe. Suis-moi, sinon elle va m'en vouloir de traîner en chemin. »

Je n'avais pas encore trop fait parler de moi pour espérer me retrouver convoquée par la directrice adjointe mais bon ! Je pris le temps de remettre mon sac sur mon dos et Keith me fit un petit signe de la main tandis que Nathaniel me mit en garde.

« Tu verras, elle est habituée à avoir des Lanchaster dans son bureau. »

Son clin d'œil malicieux ne me rassura pas pour autant et c'est avec une frénésie quelque peu refroidie que nous parcourûmes les couloirs. Hank était quelqu'un de sympathique et j'accordais une oreille attentive aux commentaires qu'il me fournissait.

« Tu verras, elle est un peu sèche à l'abord et souvent sévère mais elle est juste. En plus, tu as de la chance, c'est la directrice de Gryffondor. Bon, il vaut mieux ne pas la mettre en colère en étant en retard. »

Le jeune homme m'abandonna devant le bureau et je le vis partir presque en courant car il me déclara avoir un cours de botanique, ce qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Je frappais contre le battant entrouvert de la porte et je pénétrais comme je pensais être attendue. Une femme se leva aussitôt du bureau auquel elle était assise à remplir des papiers et vint à ma rencontre.

« Mael Lanchaster, je suppose ? »

J'acquiesçais avec une certaine raideur dans la nuque, la gorge desséchée. La voix aigre de la femme avait parfaitement refroidi mon enthousiasme. Elle referma la porte derrière moi et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Comme je restais stupidement debout, me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une chaise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en voyant puis finis par réprimer le léger tremblement qui m'envahit en posant mes fesses sur le siège. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il disparaisse ou je ne sais encore quel tour de malheur mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Je redressais la tête et vis qu'elle levait un sourcil dubitatif par-dessus ses lunettes. Son air sévère ne la quitta pas lorsqu'elle se présenta à moi.

« Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonnagal, jeune homme, directrice de votre maison mais aussi directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué les quelques particularités comme il les appelle qui vous entoure et je désirais faire votre connaissance pour pouvoir mettre certaine chose au clair. »

Je ne trouvais rien à redire à son discours et me contentais juste d'imaginer quelles pouvaient être les quelques particularités dont lui avait parlé le directeur.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que vous possédez une baguette mais que vous n'êtes pas encore apte à vous en servir. Sans vouloir rentrer dans des détails qui ne me concernent pas et sont apparemment nécessaires pour votre sécurité, il semblerait qu'un de vos parents aient été à Poudlard. Vous pourriez donc révéler un peu de magie en vous-même. »

« C'est aussi ce que pensent d'autres personnes, professeur, répondis-je à la femme en fixant la monture en écailles de ses lunettes. »

« Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible. Je vais donc m'arranger avec les collègues pour qu'il ne vous soit demandé aucun acte physique de magie. De toutes façons, vos lacunes font que… »

Sur le moment, je ne sus deviner si elle parlait d'une hypothétique baisse du niveau des écoles de magie irlandaises ou qu'elle savait que j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de moins sorcier.

« Bien, nous nous reverrons donc demain matin, monsieur Lanchaster. »

Alors que j'allais prendre congé, je la vis relever le nez de ses papiers.

« Et vous direz à vos cousins que s'ils ne tiennent pas à avoir une retenue d'un mois, ils ont intérêt à rester dans l'ombre pendant quelques temps. Je ne tiens pas à entendre parler d'eux trop vite. »

Je refis avec attention le chemin inverse que j'avais effectué avec le préfet en chef en tentant de ne pas me tromper dans les couloirs et les embranchements. Quand j'arrivais devant une série de portes de bois sombre, une sonnerie retentit et rapidement, un flot d'élèves sortit des salles abandonnant avec plaisir pour la pause du déjeuner les salles poussiéreuses du château. Je vis passer mes cousins et leur emboîtais le pas. Installées avec joie devant la table, je laissais mon appétit guider mes envies et attaquer avec ardeur le rôti posé sur la table. Nous conclûmes délicieusement le repas avec une part de tarte et Keith me proposa alors de me faire un peu visiter le château.

Nous profitâmes du beau temps dans le parc pour nous y promener et son frère nous abandonna pour rejoindre quelques camarades. L'air était doux et le soleil brillait encore chaudement bien que les feuilles des arbres commençaient à blondir. Le parc était immense mais nous nous écartâmes des lieux d'attroupements pour longer les bordures du lac.

« On raconte qu'il y a un calmar géant qui vit dedans mais moi je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais tu pourras en parler avec Nathaniel, il est tombé dans le lac lors de notre arrivée à Poudlard en première année et il affirme toujours avoir vu d'immenses tentacules verts se précipiter sur lui pour l'attraper et l'emmener dans les profondeurs. »

« Je ne manquerais pas de lui demander, répondis-je en me demandant comment on pouvait rester avec un lac dans sa propriété sans savoir quelle atroce bestiole il contenait. »

« N'hésite pas surtout ! C'est un sujet qui a rendu John fou de rage car Nathaniel lui volait la vedette ! »

J'imaginais John s'outrant devant Nathaniel, son sourire euphorique, narrant à qui voudrait (et même ne voudrait pas) l'entendre son incroyable aventure. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin et longeâmes les serres qui servaient aux cours de botanique. Elle me parla un peu du professeur Chourave qui était plutôt quelqu'un de sympathique bien que Keith ne comprit pas trop l'intérêt de passer une heure les bras dans la terre et en ressortir tout crotter pour planter une plante qui la plupart du temps mordait. Je pensais pouvoir encore pouvoir me sortir de ce cours, du moment que les plantes ne tenteraient pas de faire de mon bras un beefsteak. Nous remontâmes les marches jusqu'à un perron de pierre et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du château. Je vis que quelques élèves se baladaient dans les couloirs et je reconnus un des camarades avec qui nous avions voyagés.

Chass Cooper se dirigea vers nous et nous entamâmes une conversation sympathique bien que je compris pas tout, étant donné qu'ils parlaient du dernier cours qu'ils avaient eu. Le jeune homme semblait plus intéressé par parler de cours que d'autres choses et je commençais à m'ennuyer quelque peu quand je vis apparaître Scott Sullivan. Il se joignit à nous et vit son visage empreint d'un peu étonnement.

« Ha, bonjour Mael ! Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ? »

« Non, le professeur McGonnagal m'avait convoqué. »

Il fit une petite grimace et je devinais que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à apprécier à se fourrer dans les ennuis comme mes deux cousins.

« Tiens Mael, je me demandais si tu jouais au Quidditch quand tu étais en Irlande ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

J'avais compris que j'avais plutôt intéret à porter attention à ce sport qui semblait autant passionner les foules sorcières que le football les hommes. J'appris ainsi avec étonnement qu'il jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans son équipe, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Sa carrure n'était pas très marquée et le garçon était plus petit que moi mais je fus contente de voir ses yeux ternes briller avec joie lorsqu'il me parla de plaisir des entraînements et des matchs. La cloche sonna, interrompant nos paroles et je le vis regarder derrière moi avec un air envieux. Je me retournais pour découvrir un petit attroupement d'élèves derrière nous.

« Tu vois, la jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs tressés ? »

J'acquesçais et me penchais vers lui en voyant qu'il désirait me confier quelque chose bien que le brouhaha général eut tout à fait camouflé notre échange.

« C'est Nersei Welch, elle est en troisième année à Gryffondor et elle est l'attrapeuse de l'équipe. »

« Ha, tu dois biens la connaître alors ! »

Et je m'aperçus que je venais de faire une bêtise. Le visage de Scott se renfrogna et il plissa les yeux farouchement.

« Tu parles, elle refuse de nous adresser la parole. On est pas assez bien pour elle. »

Je compris à ces mots qu'il ne trouvait pas la jeune fille seulement suffisante mais aussi terriblement séduisante. Il la dévorait avec un air ébahi et j'eus presque envie de lui passer la main devant les yeux pour le ramener à la réalité. Tout à coup, je sentis les yeux de la jeune fille se poser vers et je me redressais en rougissant alors qu'elle me détaillait avec un air curieux. Puis elle reporta son attention à ses camarades qui rigolaient en masse.

« Tu as de la chance, tu as l'air de lui plaire. Il faut dire… qu'on te voit… »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste parce que je suis nouveau et qu'elle ne me connaît pas. »

« Ben moi, elle ne me regarde même pas. »

Je m'étais mis à parler à Scott comme à un ami et ça me faisait plaisir de sentir que je retrouvais un comportement à peu près humain face aux gens. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de classe et je m'assis à côté de Keith. La salle était un véritable capharnaüm, empilement de chaises, caisse recouvertes de poussières, un ou deux tapis roulés dans un coin de la salle tandis qu'un étrange jeu de boules argentées s'agitaient comme un mobile perpétuel au-dessus du bureau jonché de parchemins miteux et de flacons d'encre. Une main potelée jaillit à ma grande surprise de sous le bureau, les doigts recroquevillés sur une poignet de plumes multicolores et bigarrées. Puis une tête fripée suivit et un petit homme jaillit en l'air pour finir par éviter.

« Bonjour à tous ! Ravi de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année d'enseignement d'enchantements. Tiens… quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! »

Son visage ridé comme un pruneau se tourna vers moi et je déglutis brutalement en sentant tous les regards se tourner avec une curiosité acérée vers moi.

« Je suis Mael Lanchaster, commençais-je sans savoir trop quoi dire. »

Mais je n'eus pas à m'en inquiéter car le petit homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Le directeur m'a en effet parler de vous, jeune homme. Bien où en étais-je ? »

Le cours continua ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes et le professeur nous fit sortir notre livre. J'eus un mal de tous les diables à tenter d'écrire de la main gauche avec une plume et de l'encre. La pointe taillée bavait et raclait le parchemin sans rien pouvoir écrire. J'aurai presque eu envie de sortir mon bras droit de son écharpe mais je me retins de peu. Même si je m'étais rendu compte que je pouvais à nouveau me servir. Keith me lança un regard interrogateur et me demanda pourquoi je n'ensorcelais pas ma plume. J'acquiesçais de l'air gêné de celui qui n'y a pas pensé plus tôt (bien que dans le cas présent, il s'avérait plutôt de celle qui ne savait comment d'en sortir) mais finalement je la vis saisir sa baguette et ma plume fut parcouru d'un frémissement avant de cracher quelques étincelles. Puis elle s'agita sur le rouleau de parchemin jauni en traçant pleins et déliés en nombres.

« Et voilà, même plus besoin d'écrire ! »

Je la remerciais et continuais de lire avec application mon paragraphe sur la lévitation d'objets.

Alors que je sortais du cours, Scott Sullivan fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre et nous nous retrouvames mes cousins, moi et Chass derrière lui. A ma surprise, il nous fit sortir dans le parc et nous mena vers un bâtiment de bois qui devait être un stade. Trois grands anneaux argentés en jaillissaient à chaque extrémité et je vis que quelques élèves étaient déjà attroupés. Et parmi eux, je vis arriver à la grande joie de tout notre groupe (ce qui n'était qu'un euphémisme) John vêtu d'un uniforme bleu et argent et d'une longue cape sombre. Ses bras portaient des protections en cuir ainsi que ses jambes et il tenait sur son épaule un balai.

« Ha, enchanté que tu ais pu venir, Mael. Je comptais te voir avant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Son emploi du temps de star le lui a empêché.. Tu comprends… »

« Entre un rendez-vous avec deux trois pimbêches et parader avec ses copains, c'est sûr ! »

« Silence, vous deux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires. »

John paraissait furieux des paroles de ses frères et sœurs et tous deux de leur côté, affichaient un air innocent. Il haussa les épaules et m'entraîna avec lui vers l'intérieur. Nous pénétrâmes dans les gradins quasiment vides à part de quelques joueurs vêtus de rouges ou de bleues. Quelques curieux comme mes cousins avaient pris place et attendaient je ne sais quoi. John me fit descendre les marches et me mena devant un garçon vêtu de rouge. Ses cheveux coupés en brosse restaient blonds et lui donnnaient un air assez martial que je désapprouvais. Ses yeux noisette nous fixèrent et il nous parla.

« Voilà donc le joueur dont tu voulais me parler, Lanchaster ! Il a intérêt à être exceptionnel car je ne prends que des gagnants dans mon équipe. Si tu me l'envoies pour que je fasse pâle figure et que tu en tires tout le prestige, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir. »

« Je sais parfaitement tout cela, Norvig. De toutes façons, il devra passer les sélections comme tout le monde mais je sais que vous avez un poste de poursuiveur vacant et ça serait pas mal pour lui. »

« Ca dépendra de la façon dont il volera. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

J'appréciais qu'on m'adresse enfin la parole et de ne plus être considéré comme du bétail dont on fait la transaction.

« Je m'appelle Mael Lanchaster. »

« De la famille, demanda laconiquement Norvig d'un coup d'œil à John. »

« Oui, c'est mon cousin. »

« Et bien, tu viens d'où et tu sais faire quoi ? »

Je n'avais rien à répondre à sa question et John s'empressa d'y contrefaire en voyant le coup d'œil étrange que lança Hugo Norvig. Le gryffondor était plus grand et imposant John et voir ce dernier s'efforcer de prendre ma défense et de parler à ma place avec une telle volonté dans la voix me fit une étrange sensation. John n'était pas habitué à lécher les bottes des autres pour obtenir quelque chose, ça, je l'avais rapidement compris. Je me sentis donc gênée pour lui.

« Il vient d'Irlande, ça veut tout dire, c'est ce pas ? »

« Si c'est vrai, ça serait peut-être pas mal ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de la famille irlandaise… »

« De toutes façons, je suis blessé pour l'instant. »

« Et bien, je fais mes sélections cette semaine et je te donne une semaine. Si mardi prochain, tu n'es pas là à dix-sept heures, je donnerais le poste à l'autre personne que j'aurais sélectionné. Compris ! »

J'acquiesçais et le remerciais de m'accorder un tel délai. Mais intérieurement, je savais parfaitement que toute cette histoire me conduisait à la catastrophe. Apprendre à se servir d'un balai en une semaine était un rêve démentiel et je sentais que je n'aurais plus qu'à repousser la proposition de Norvig malgré tous les efforts qu'avaient effectué John pour moi. J'allais le ridiculiser car il avait parlé de moi à de nombreux camarades et il m'en voudrait. John était un peu superficiel et imbu de lui-même mais c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Je ne tenais pas à me brouiller avec lui, surtout qu'il me permettrait de rencontrer quelques personnes ayant réellement mon âge. Je me sentais rajeunir en étant toujours avec des personnes plus jeunes que moi. Mes préoccupations étaient pour le peu différentes et je me rendis compte en y réfléchissant que mes vrais motivations étaient pour l'instant d'en apprendre plus sur ma mère et de me venger de ceux qui les avaient fait souffert, elle, mon père et ma mère.

_'Tu ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées, Mael.'_

Je sursautai puis me raidis avant de retrouver mon calme.

_'Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Maintenant, je suis à Poudlard.'_

_'Je n'aime pas que tu ais tant de rancœur en toi. C'est malsain.'_

_'Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?'_

_'Figure-toi que je suis relié à toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.'_

'_Et bien, pour l'instant, à part ces désagréables conversations mentales, je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporte. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus.'_

_'Dommage… Mais nous allons nous revoir sous peu, Mael. Je suis bien plus proche de toi que tu ne peux le penser.'_

Je rompais notre relation mentale et je sentis une faible migraine pointer dans ma tête. Heureusement, personne ne me prêta attention et je m'assis, les tempes entre les mains. Ayn Hawthorn avait beau être censé m'aider, pour l'instant, il ne faisait que m'accaparer. Mais je comprenais que si les règles du jeu avaient changé en pénétrant dans ce nouveau monde. La magie était pour moi un de ses plus grands obstacles ainsi que les rôles que je me devais d'endosser sans qu'en plus mon cher cousin m'inventa une image de réputation. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne m'était pas interdit de me lancer moi-aussi dans la tumulte. Et je venais de faire le premier pas, de poser le premier pas sur une marelle où ma vie s'équilibrait dangereusement, en envoyant promener cet enquiquineur !

fin du chapitre 5


	6. Le retour d'Ayn Hawthorne

Alysse continue son petit bonhomme de chemin à Poudlard et va découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à y mettre les pieds. Je n'en dis pas plus, pas question de vous gâcher la surprise. Sachez juste que rien n'est parti pour s'arranger pour la jeune fille malgré des apparences trompeuses. Plus de détails au prochain chapitre !

Toujours autant de remerciements à mon bêta-reader toujours là pour corriger mes chapitres et premier à reviewer (contrairement à certains fainéants de lecteurs... Sans commentaire. Merci à toi, Bloub !)

**Remerciements** : Et bien, je crois qu'il m'arrive assez souvent d'oublier de répondre aux reviews (ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir trop, vous me direz). Je présente donc mes excuses aux gens que j'oublie de remercier, tout cela n'est pas de l'impolitesse, simplement que je suis une tête de linotte. Pardon !

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** :.J'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'être convoquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonnagal qui m'a assurée qu'on ne me demanderait aucun acte physique de magie en jugeant mes lacunes telles un cas désespéré. Elle semble par ailleurs habituée à devoir supporter les manigances de Nathaniel et Keith. J'ai commencé avec une grande appréhension les cours de magie qui se révèlent cependant intéressant, du moment qu'on n'exige strictement rien de moi. Cependant, John a eu la bonne idée de parler de moi à Hugo Norvig, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et l'a assuré de mes extraordinaires capacités. Je ne sais comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas dont toute l'école bavarde déjà et j'ai fini par couper court aux volontés de dialogue d'Ayn Hawthorne. Mes ennuis sont bien assez nombreux comme cela pour que je prenne le temps de discuter avec lui.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Lanchaster Richard: Le mari de ma tante, qui ne semble pas particulièrement apprécier mon intervention dans sa vie bien rangée.   
Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.  
Lanchaster Ann: Leur petite sœur âgée de six ans que je trouve bien trop gâtée. Une petite peste ?

Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.  
**  
**Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année et poursuiveur. Un des camarades de mes cousins qui préfère faire profil bas devant tout le monde. Je n'en sais pas trop sur lui.

Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

Stern Denis : Poufsoussfle en troisième année et se trouve être le frère de la préfète de Gryffondor mais ça ne l'empêche pas de traîner avec mes cousins. Franc et sympathique, sa grande passion est le Quidditch car poursuiveur dans son équipe !  
Oswald Flavy : Bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard en troisième année, c'est une des camarades de notre groupe. Froide et silencieuse, quand elle dégaine (que ca soit sa baguette ou sa langue), ça fait mal et elle ne rigole pas. Ceux de sa maison la rejette à cause de ses fréquentations mais semblent tout de même lui témoigner un certain respect qui serait dû à son nom de famille.

Ringler Neil : Le chef du petit groupe des serpentards de troisième année. Il s'interrese à moi et m'a bien fait comprendre de choisir mon clan, ce que j'ai fait en lui déclarant que je n'accepterai pas d'entendre ses menaces. Un ennemi tenace en perspective !

Vebel Stanley : Serpentard cynique au ton incisif et apparemment impulsif qui joue au Quidditch. Je ne tiens absolument pas à savoir comment il s'est faite cette atroce cicatrice sur la joue.

Etheridge : Calme, très calme mais surtout trop calme à mon goût ! Il se contente d'observer et de faire partager parfois son point de vue au petit groupe.

Isker Melissa : Pendue au bras de Ringler, elle paraît malheureusement me reluquer avec un grand plaisir (ce qui n'est absolument pas réciproque).

Stern Emily : Préfète de gryffondor, elle est en cinquième année. Son frère traîne avec nous et elle semble plutôt sympathique

xxx

Chapitre 6 : LE RETOUR D'AYN HAWTHORNE.

Cette matinée avait plutôt bien commencée jusqu'au petit déjeuner. J'avais dormi avec délice jusqu'à l'aurore avant d'être réveillée avec force sympathie par mon cousin. Ne pouvant répliquer au sortilège qu'il me lançait, je m'étais contenté de lui envoyer mon oreiller. L'action avait paru le surprendre et il s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre, bouche bée. Je m'étais levée et lui avais tendu une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever car je supposais que le sol de pierre n'avait rien d'agréable et de chaud. Il accepta mon aide et partit d'un bon rire franc.

« Jolie répartie, Mael ! J'aurai plutôt cru que tu m'aurais lancé un bon sort de saucisson »

Je l'avais assuré que cela lui arriverait la prochaine fois qu'il aurait le malheur de me réveiller et je fus la seule à prendre ses menaces aussi légèrement, certaine de ne pouvoir sortir quoique ce soit de ce bout de bois qui me servait de baguette. J'avais décliné l'invitation de mes camarades, la veille, pour s'entraîner sur des enchantements mineurs préférant plonger mon nez dans un épais ouvrage pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose aux cours que nous ayons eu dans la journée. Ça avait fini par dégénérer en batailles d'étincelles multicolore et mes deux cousins avaient rameuté à grand renforts de voix sonore et enchantée du monde pour remplir les rangs de leurs équipes respectives. Une jeune fille avala une gerbe d'étincelles bleues et se mit à avoir le hoquet pendent que Keith persécutait avec plaisir son frère qui finit par la renvoyer avec des étincelles vertes et or. Le tout prit fin dans un boucan monstre quand Emily Stern, la préfète de gryffondor, arriva dans la salle et distribua une punition collective pour tous les présents.

Tous deux vinrent me rejoindre avant d'aller manger.

« Tu aurais du participer, Mael ! Tu n'aurais pas été puni pour rien au moins, déclara Nathaniel, les cheveux dans les yeux. » 

« Absolument, tu vas voir comment c'est atroce de faire des lignes ! Et sans plume enchantée en plus, soupira Keith qui tirait sur sa queue de cheval pour redonner un semblant d'ordre à sa coiffure qui avait subi les rudesses de la bataille. »

Tout cela m'avait plutôt fait oublier mes ennuis et j'avais plongé dans les limbes de ma mémoire le problème que m'avait imposé John. Bref, ma vie prenait à nouveau un goût léger et pétillant que j'appréciais. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de repenser à ma sourde vengeance qui bouillait toujours en moi et ma rage s'était très certainement plus transformée en une avide volonté de justice car j'étais bien décidée à mettre au clair le passé de ma mère. J'étais certaine que ce serait la première chose qui pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait changée de vie en ne laissant derrière elle qu'un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, tout cela vide de sens. Et malheureusement, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, la réalité me rattrapa cruellement entre deux toasts et un bol de café. 

Le vacarme infernal des chouettes et hiboux eut lieu et bien que je commençais à m'y faire, je baissais la tête en voyant un gros corbeau noir au plumage bleuté foncer dangereusement vers nous. Je fis bien car l'animal termina sa course en vol plané sur la table et emporta dans sa chute effrénée bon nombre de petit-déjeuners qui n'attendaient que d'être dévoré. Le propriétaire de l'oiseau se dépêcha de le récupérer et je vis à ma grande surprise Scott Sullivan tendre le bras d'un air désespéré mais habitué au désastre de son volatile et le prendre sur ses genoux. Emily Stern lança au passage quelques sortilèges et la table reprit un air un peu plus présentable : les petits pains rejoignant les corbeilles, les bols se remplissant à nouveau et les innombrables taches disparaissant comme par magie. 

« Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais, le malheur va encore frapper, s'exclama Nathaniel avec cependant bonne humeur. »

« Quand Odin vole bas…, commença Keith en croquant sa tartine dont la confiture menaçait de retomber sur son uniforme. » 

« Les nouvelles sont raplaplas, s'exclama son frère. »

La table fut prise d'un fou rire et je regardais avec incompréhension Scott Sullivan devenir aussi rouge vermillon que son pull. On m'accorda rapidement quelques explications.

« Odin est mon corbeau 1, c'est lui qui m'apporte le courrier, déclara Scott Sullivan en passant ses doigts dans le ramage du volatile pour lui lisser les plumes. C'est un cadeau de mon grand-père, forcément il est un peu bizarre mais depuis toujours ces deux imbéciles s'amusent à déclarer qu'il apporte des mauvaises nouvelles. »

Il paraissait vexé qu'on considère si mal son oiseau et pour se faire pardonner, il lui tendit la moitié de sa tartine que le corbeau avala goulûment en claquant du bec.

« Il faut dire que la dernière fois, c'était pour annoncer que ton grand-père avait mis le feu à ta maison en ramenant une salamandre enragée, pouffa Keith, une main devant la bouche. »

« Et alors ! » 

« En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de lire ton courrier. Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure. » 

Scott s'exécuta et après avoir lu la lettre attentionnée de sa mère, il découvrit un article de journal.

« Tiens, ta mère t'envoie le courrier, s'étonna Nathaniel. »

« Oui, c'est un article où l'on parle de mon père. Mais ce n'est pas très gai : le ministère lui a demandé de travailler sur un drame qui a eu lieu dans la région de Norfolk. Il semblerait que des mangemorts s'en soient pris à une maison et aient décimé sans raison les quatre moldus qui habitaient là. La maison n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre encore fumante et on n'a retrouvé que deux des corps des victimes. C'est vraiment horrible ! »

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je manquai d'arracher le bout de journal jauni des mains du jeune homme. Tous me regardèrent avec incrédulité mais je n'en avais que faire. C'était bien une photo de ma maison, les ruines sous une fine pluie noire. Tout cela n'avait plus rien de la petite maison perdue entre les collines sur le chemin poudreux, les champs fleuris au printemps dans lesquels je m'ébattais avec mon frère et les arbres du bois derrière la colline, couronnant le cadre de leur hauteur séculaire. Non, tout cela n'était qu'une image sans âme sur un vulgaire bout de papier. Je sentis les larmes me monter entre les cils mais je m'enfonçais les ongles dans le poignet en espérant pouvoir gagner mon calme.

« Mael, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ! » 

L'exclamation de ma cousine me ramena à la réalité et je remarquais que tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers moi. Je me repris en assurant que tout allait bien. Scott Sullivan récupéra l'article qu'il fourra dans sa poche et son corbeau s'envola après avoir mangé une autre tartine.

« Peut-être qu'en Irlande, vous n'entendez pas parler de tout cela, répondit-il comme pour trouver une excuse à mon malaise. »

« C'est vrai, là-bas, sur votre île, vous n'avez pas encore les problèmes que subit l'Angleterre. »

Je décidais de garder la tête froide et pris un visage impassible.

« Et les exactions comme ça, elles ont lieu souvent ? »

« Disons que ça s'est intensifié ces derniers mois. Un groupe de sorciers dirigé par un mage noir tente de déséquilibrer le gouvernement et il manquerait de peu pour faire basculer la majorité du conseil en leur faveur. Ca serait la fin de tout. »

« Mais ils s'en prennent sans raisons aux gens ? »

« La plupart du temps, ce sont des victimes aux responsabilités assez avancées dans l'ordre du pays mais il y a aussi de nombreuses personnes refusant d'entrer dans leurs rangs qui se retrouvent dans le même état que ses quatre moldus. » 

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on s'en soit pris à des moldus, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé à ma connaissance, laissa hasarder Nathaniel. Mais dans l'article, ça paraissait étrange car le ministère n'avait apparemment pas envie que tout cela s'ébruite. D'habitude, ils ne se privent pas pour faire un baratin inutile dans le but de rassurer la population. Désolé de dire ça pour ton père, Scott. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Mon père n'est là que pour constater les dégâts de toutes façons et lui-même reconnaît à la maison que le ministre ferait mieux d'agir au lieu de parler ! »

« Bon, vous parlerez politique un autre jour, messieurs ! J'ai la joie de vous annoncer qu'on a cours ! » 

Nous suivîmes donc Keith qui afficha un air contrit en arrivant devant les grandes serres au dehors. Le vent soufflait violemment et je fus reconnaissante au professeur de nous faire entrer rapidement. A l'intérieur régnait une atmosphère de moiteur un peu étouffante mais c'était préférable. On nous plaça par groupe autour de tables et nous commençâmes des boutures sur des plantes aux propriétés médicinales apparemment prouvées dans le monde magique. La chose ne demandait heureusement aucune habilité magique et je m'appliquais de mon mieux à effectuer un travail soigné et propre. Avec nous se trouvaient les poufsouffles de troisième année et Denis Stern vint se joindre à nous. A ma grande déconfiture, il remarqua que je me sortais plutôt bien du travail demandé lorsque le professeur passa dans les rangs et apprécia mon travail. Il en profita aussitôt pour discuter avec moi, ce qui ne me dérangea pas outre mesure, jusqu'au moment où il se révéla fier de savoir ma postulation au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mal à l'aise, je lançais un coup d'œil vers mes deux cousins qui me regardèrent en souriant.

« J'espère que tu botteras les fesses aux autres concurrents, Mael ! » 

« De toutes façons, quand John a décrété quelque chose, on ne peut le contenir. De ce côté là, il nous ressemble… même s'il refuse de le reconnaître. Aussi têtu que nous deux ! »

Je reposai la paire de sécateurs et époussetai mes gants pleins de terre pour regarder le poufsouffle dans les yeux. Il me fixait avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard alors qu'il venait de massacrer une des branches principales de sa plante d'un malheureux coup de sécateur.

« Qui t'a parlé de cela ? »

« Tout le monde en parle, voyons ! Tu as intérêt à décrocher le poste car la plupart des joueurs parlent déjà de se mesurer à toi pendant les prochains matchs. Mais bon, je suppose que si John Lanchaster a pris la peine de tant d'humilité avec son adversaire, c'est que tu es un sacré joueur. » 

J'avalai ma salive et me demandai comment j'allais bien pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin. Ma décision fut prise d'emprunter un balai et dès que j'en aurai l'occasion (le plus vite serait cependant le mieux) de me plonger dans un livre qui explique comment faire. Je ne pouvais révéler à personne que je n'étais jamais montée sur un balai. Keith soupira profondément quand la cloche sonna et que nous pûmes sortir de l'atmosphère embuée de la petite serre. Dehors, des élèves cinquième année de Serdaigle attendaient patiemment que le professeur sorte pour les conduire dans leurs serres. Je croisai John qui m'adressa un sourire et se dépêcha de venir vers moi. Il me saisit par l'épaule et le secoua comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« Mael, tu tombes bien ! Je voudrais te voir voler avant que tu te présentes devant Norvig. »

« Et bien… » 

« Disons jeudi, ça te va ? » 

« C'est que j'ai du travail. Je préfèrerais qu'on remette ça à la semaine prochaine. Mardi par exemple ? J'aurai eu le temps de m'habituer. » 

« Très bien, c'est toi qui voit. Cependant, tu n'as qu'à passer devant ma salle commune, ce soir. Je te prêterais mon balai. »

J'acquiesçai et le remerciai de tant d'attention quand je remarquai que j'ai été la cible de l'attention générale. Je vis une jeune fille rousse chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine. Quelques garçons échangèrent des commentaires et je commençai à me demander si mon cousin n'avait pas eu l'appréciable idée de parler de mes hypothétiques talents de joueur de Quidditch à ses amis. Heureusement, le professeur Chourave apparut en râlant et les élèves se dépêchèrent de la suivre vers une serre un peu plus lointaine.  
Nous quittâmes Denis Stern aux alentours d'un couloir pour rejoindre nos propres cours. Je remarquai avec étonnement que la bonne humeur avait disparu de la petite troupe et je demandais en quel cours nous nous rendions.

« Défense contre les forces du mal, grogna Nathaniel. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça a de si horrible pour que vous fassiez tous les trois cette tête ? »

« Je t'assure que tu n'es pas pressé de le savoir, ajouta Scott Sullivan en réprimant un soupir. »

« Disons que ça fera juste le troisième professeur qu'on va avoir cette année et que j'ai bien peur que ça soit encore une catastrophe ! » 

« Tu parles, en plus, on va devoir supporter les Serpentards. Comme si on ne les voyait déjà pas assez dans leurs ignobles cachots pendant les cours de potions. » 

J'étais tout à fait d'accord sur l'emploi de l'adjectif fait par mon cousin et je repensai avec une pointe de dégoût mêlée de crainte à ceux que je m'étais mis à dos. J'avais eu le chance de ne pas les recroiser depuis ma répartition à Gryffondor et je n'étais pas pressée d'avoir à assumer une nouvelle confrontation. Apparemment, la chance jouait plutôt en ma faveur car les élèves étaient déjà entrain de pénétrer dans la salle de cours et nous fermâmes la marche. Bien malgré moi, je jetais un coup d'œil et remarquai aussitôt qu'un glacis séparait les élèves de chaque maison. Je trouvai une place aux côtés de Nathaniel qui en profita pour faire passer un mot à sa sœur. Ils se lancèrent dans une correspondance éperdue et je me doutais que cela concernait leurs activités extra-scolaires.

« On a prévu un truc pour bientôt ! Ça te dirait d'y participer… »

J'allais refuser son offre quand la porte claqua brutalement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'estrade. Je manquai de tomber de ma chaise en découvrant l'homme qui se tenait devant nous. Il était assez grand et vêtu d'une veste noire cintrée qui accordait à sa silhouette fine un air martial. Il avait accroché ses cheveux dans son cou tout comme moi et je sentis son regard clair survoler la classe avant de s'arrêter sur moi quelques instants. Son visage fut parcouru d'une petite crispation et sa mâchoire se serra avant de laisser échapper quelques mots.

« Bien, bonjours à tous. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et … »

Je remarquais alors une foule de petits détails auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention en observant avec application les traits fins de notre professeur. Son nez avait dû être cassé au moins une fois car il offrait un petit creux à la base et sa joue gauche était marqué par une fine cicatrice qui longeait sa mâchoire. Elle disparaissait quand son visage se détendait et les muscles de son cou se contractèrent à nouveau quand il prit une gorgée d'air.

« Je m'appelle Ayn Hawthorne et nous allons étudier cette année quelques créatures magiques ainsi que les raison qui font d'elles des dangers pour l'homme. Veuillez sortir votre livre et l'ouvrir à la page 18. »

La classe s'exécuta assez rapidement même si certains mirent plusieurs minutes de mauvaise volonté à extirper maladroitement leurs grimoires et le déposer d'un air las sur leur table. Je sentis que Hawthorne se retenait de tendre son esprit vers moi et je le vis détourner la tête avant qu'apparaisse en larges lettres sur le tableau le sujet de la leçon. Je baissai la tête et me mis à lire avec une application feinte les deux pages qui se trouvaient sous mon nez, une mèche de cheveux frôlant de temps à autre le bout de mon nez tandis que j'opinais ma tête.

Mon esprit vagabondait entre les milliers d'idées qui me venaient à l'esprit. Voilà que l'homme qu'on avait chargé d'assurer ma sécurité se retrouvait à enseigner là où je me trouvais. J'en déduisis que les menaces qu'on m'avait citées ne devaient hélas rien n'avoir de futiles et je me mis à repenser à cette horrible nuit. L'air si étonné de celui dont j'avais révélé l'identité ainsi que le visage crispé de douleurs et de morgue de mon bourreau. Bien que ce dernier soit mort, je plissais les yeux pour me rappeler tous les détails du premier : ses sourcils s'arquaient avec flegme mais son regard perçant m'avait fixé avec profondeur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, tout simplement coiffés en brosse. Rien qui ne me mènerait bien loin, hélas. Pourtant je me souvenais parfaitement de la voix froide qui avait appelé ma mère avec un timbre si joueur, presque sadique et enjoué. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'il avait précisément dit, les mots s'étant perdus à tout jamais dans la confusion de mon esprit empli alors de terreur.

Mes doigts se mirent à jouer machinalement avec le coin des pages que je feuilletais avec une lenteur pleine de délicatesse. Ses geste répétés sans vraiment de sens attirèrent l'attention de mon cousin qui m'écrasa avec amabilité les pieds. Je reprenai mes esprits et lui décochai un regard furieux mais surtout plein d'appréhension.

Je le vis faire un vague signe du menton et je détournai alors la tête, sachant parfaitement ce que j'allais trouver devant moi. Ayn Hawthorne se tenait à quelques pas de moi et son regard me fixait froidement. Quelques chuchotements s'échappèrent des rangs sur ma droite que j'attribuai aux serpentards. Je repris contenance et braquais à mon tour mon regard vers le professeur, l'air hautain.

« Malgré le fait que vous ne soyez pas disposé à me répondre, pourriez-vous au moins me donner votre nom ? » 

J'eus un doute en croyant entendre dans la remarque au premier abord sarcastique une pointe d'humour déguisé. Mais l'air impénétrable de l'homme ne me permit pas d'en déduire plus. Mon esprit se tendit involontairement vers lui et je vis sa main se crisper avant que je ne retombe dans le flot de mes pensées.

« Mael Lanchaster, déclarais-je sur un ton froid et cassant. » 

Je n'étais après tout pas disposée à me laisser marcher sur les pieds par mon protecteur dont j'aurais pu aisément me passer et cela avec grand plaisir. Se savoir épiée à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et cela jusque dans ses moindres pensées, rêves et souvenirs m'étaient chaque jour un peu plus pesant. Et pour une fois, j'eus une pensée reconnaissante envers ma tante Eliza qui m'avait ordonné de ne pas déteindre sur l'honneur de la famille comme l'avait fait ma mère avant moi.

« Et bien, Lanchaster, vous avez beau être nouveau, cela ne vous dispense pas d'écouter en cours. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour une retenue. »

Je hochais la tête d'un air vaguement convaincu pour que l'affaire s'étouffe et Hawthorne se mit alors à nous exposer les grandes lignes du texte que nous venions de lire. Il posa quelques questions qui déroutèrent la plupart d'entre nous et je souris involontairement.

« Voyons donc si vous pouvez vous rattraper, Lanchaster. Quelle différence faites-vous entre un gobelin et un red cap 2 ? » 

Je plongeai rapidement dans mes souvenirs de la veille pour tenter de me rappeler les quelques chapitres suivant que j'avais lu mais malheureusement sans trop d'attention. C'est le moment que choisit la cloche pour retentir et marquer la fin du cours. Aussitôt chacun se dépêcha de glisser ses plumes entre les parchemins et les bouteilles d'encre sans trop les abîmer mais le professeur faussa la joie de chacun en nous demandant froidement de nous rasseoir.

« Puisque votre camarade n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question, je vous demande pour la prochaine fois un essai de deux rouleaux de parchemins que je ramasserais sur le sujet. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il y eut un murmure général de mécontentement et j'entendis une voix féminine se plaindre derrière moi que le professeur de rune avait lui aussi déjà donné une recherche à faire. La plaignante finit par sortir et je demandais à mes cousins de ne pas m'attendre. Keith me déclara que je commençais enfin à ressembler un peu à la famille, enfin, surtout à eux deux. Nathaniel se glissa près de moi avant que je ne me dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du professeur.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va te prendre mais si ça dure trop, retrouve-nous dans la grande salle ce soir et sois à l'heure. Petite réunion après le dîner. »

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et sa sœur le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir de la salle. Je maudis un instant Scott qui referma maladroitement la porte qui claqua sourdement et abbatit par la même occasion toute la détermination que j'avais mise dans mes gestes et mes pensées.

Ayn Hawthorne me dévisagea un instant avant de ranger quelques feuilles de papier sous son bras. Ses cheveux blonds tressautèrent dans son cou quand il haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à une note griffonnée maladroitement sur un morceau de parchemin. Ses talons claquèrent sur l'estrade et il en descendit prestement. Je le vis se diriger vers la porte alors que je restais stupidement debout sans bouger à le regarder. Il se retourna alors et rétorqua :

« Lanchaster, je n'ai pas tout mon temps et j'aimerai vous parler dans mon bureau. »

Je le suivis alors à travers les couloirs et remarquai l'attention que les élèves portaient à ce nouveau professeur. Une ou deux filles gloussèrent sur notre passage et je vis un groupe de garçons que j'avais déjà croisé me lancer des regards rempli d'intérêts et d'interrogations. Nous remontâmes un petit escalier et Hawthorne s'arrêta devant une porte bardée de barres de métal rouillée. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la poignée en argent travaillée et la porte tourna sur ses gongs, me découvrant le bureau qui lui avait attribué. Je pénétrais à sa suite avec prudence et tendais à nouveau de manière involontaire mon esprit devant moi. Cela devenait une désagréable manie, pensais-je.

Mon protecteur abandonna ses dossiers sur un petit bureau en acajou ajouré et à ma grande surprise me présenta un fauteuil de style au dossier rembourré de velours ocre. Je déposais mon sac à ses pieds et m'asseyais avec maladresse dedans. Lui-même attira devant une table basse un autre fauteuil semblable. La pièce était assez accueillante bien qu'on remarquait aisément que celui qui l'occupait ne s'y trouvait pas depuis bien longtemps. Le bureau avait beau être déjà recouvert de feuilles volantes, d'ouvrages ouverts et d'un grand chandelier d'argent dont les trois branches présentaient des bougies déjà fort entamées par les coulées de cire pâles, une malle avait été placée dans un recoin de la pièce et je remarquais avec une attention toute particulière qu'une porte se dissimulait avec discrétion dans la pénombre du bureau. Toutefois, une longue tenture avait du être décrochée du mur et reposait à même le parquet, pliée maladroitement et hâtivement et offrait ainsi au visiteur un superbe rectangle clair dans la tapisserie plus sombre.

Un bruit mat me rappela à la réalité et je vis apparaître devant moi deux grands verres remplis d'un liquide clair.

« Je ne vous ferais pas l'offense de vous offrir un bien médiocre thé, n'étant moi-même pas amateur de cette boisson. Mais prenez donc votre verre, Mael. »

Et aussi étrange que cela m'avait paru pendant le cours, je retrouvai devant moi l'homme qui avait été si gentil et compréhensif. La fixité de son regard disparut et ses yeux se perdirent dans le flou. Son corps se détendit et je vis sa tête basculer un peu sur son épaule tandis que ses doigts courraient le long de sa nuque comme pour la remettre d'une crispation. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et découvris la délicatesse du breuvage qui coula entre mes lèvres avec voluptuosité et empressement.

« Heu… Professeur… Je dois vous appeler professeur, je suppose… Je croyais que je devais recevoir une retenue… »

Ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge et reposais mon verre déjà presque vide. 

« Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous parler de cela, Mael. Mon intervention de toute à l'heure m'a juste servi à justifier votre présence auprès de moi sans que cela ne puisse attirer l'attention d'autrui. » 

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre à cela et je décroisais mes jambes en remarquant un miroir au verre ambré accroché au dessus d'une tablette. Ayn passa une de ses jambes sur son genou.

« Disons que votre inattention m'a bien profitée. En réalité, je pense que c'est nécessaire que nous ayons une petite discussion sur notre relation et votre abord de la magie. Vous avez remarqué que nous pouvons parfaitement échanger nos pensées mas je pense qu'il serait maintenant nécessaire que vous puissiez pratiquer de façon réelle la magie. En me faisant votre flamme, j'ai créé entre nous une relation toute particulière qui nous unit et je pense qu'il est possible que je puisse vous ouvrir mon flux de magie pour que vous l'utilisez. »

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à lui et ressentais toujours une certaine gêne dès qu'on parlait de magie ou que quelqu'un utilisait sa baguette un peu trop près de moi. 

« Mettez-vous debout, déclara t'il. » 

Je m'exécutai sans trop savoir ce qui m'attendait et frémis en le voyant se redresser à son tour. Il me dominait de sa haute taille et il passa lentement derrière. Je sentis avec un frisson ses doigts glisser dans ma nuque et une étrange chaleur envahit peu à peu mon cou. Il avait posé la paume marquée du petit symbole de cette ardeur flamboyante que je portais aussi derrière mes cheveux noués en catogan. Puis il me fit à nouveau face.

« Allez-y, tentez d'invoquer un sort assez simple. »

Je repensais aussitôt au cours qui m'avait relativement plu, celui d'enchantements, du fait du caractère sympathique et comique du petit professeur Flilwick et m'appliquais à me souvenir de ce que nous avions vu. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en tremblotant et je prononçais l'incantation avec une application exagérée. 

« _Accio livre_. »

Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis un des lourds reliés en cuir posés sur le bureau bouscula le désordre déjà existant pour se soulever maladroitement avant de parcourir quelques dizaines de centimètres. Je le fixai avec un air tout à fait ahuri, les yeux étrécis. Mais malheureusement, le grimoire retomba par terre sur le tapis brodé. Je soupirais et Ayn se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Il semblerait que cela marche. Je sens que vous puisez intensément en moi mais cela me satisfait que vous puissiez enfin utiliser de façon plus concrète la magie. En supposant que nous continuions ainsi, je pense que le centre névralgique de votre magie pourrait s'ouvrir. »

« Vous supposez donc que votre flux magique reste temporairement lié à moi, m'étonnais-je. Mais cela ne risque t'il pas de vous handicaper vous-même. »

« Non ou en tout cas, pas de façon trop importante pour que je ne puisse pas même lancer un sortilège mineur, déclara t'il avec une pointe d'humour. Je pourrais évidemment chercher à stimuler le centre névralgique de votre magie mais je n'ai même pas réussi à le visualiser. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Le centre de votre corps d'où émane la magie qui circule en vous comme le sang provient lui-même de votre cœur. » 

« Vous voulez dire que tous les centres névralgiques ne se trouvent pas à la même place ? »

« Exact, déclara Ayn en remplissant à nouveau son verre d'un vague geste de la main. Il est présent chez chaque sorcier à un endroit différent et bien qu'on puisse aisément le voir, nombreux sont ceux qui le camouflent. »

Je sentis avec une désagréable sensation métallique son esprit se tendre vers le mien et je fis un pas en arrière dans ma tête. Il leva un sourcil en voyant mon refus et je pris un air décidé.

« Je voudrais bien que vous ne me contactiez pas ainsi. Je trouve ça désagréable et j'ai d'abominables migraines par la suite. »

« Très bien, nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. »

« Vous sous-entendez que je vais devoir vous revoir ? »

« Evidement, je ne compte pas vous abandonner dans le monde de la magie sans l'aide qu'il vous ait nécessaire. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que vous ne pouvez pas tellement refuser ! »

Je haussai les épaules et me pencha déjà pour récupérer mon sac. Les paroles qu'il lança m'assénèrent une brutale et douloureuse prise de conscience.

« Vous comptez vous présenter au poste de poursuiveur vacant de gryffondor, ai-je entendu dire. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé du tout, c'est mon cousin John qui s'est amusé à répandre cette rumeur en pensant que j'étais douée dans ce domaine. Ce en quoi il se trompe profondément. Malheuresement, je n'ai pu échapper au fait qu'il me présente au capitaine de Gryffondor et ce dernier compte bien admirer mes capacités la semaine prochaine. »

« Alors, il n'est pas mesquin de ma part de vous proposer un accord ? » 

« Dernièrement, j'ai accepté tout ce qu'on m'a demandé et il se trouve que ma situation ne s'en ait pas améliorée. Loin de là. » 

« Acceptez de revenir pour des séances particulières et en échange, je vous apprendrai à voler sur un balai. Je vous promets que vous serez prêt pour votre démonstration. »

Je restais sans répondre et remarquais qu'une petite étincelle brillait dans les yeux de mon professeur. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, attendant ma réponse.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, murmurai-je en passant la sangle de mon sac sur mes épaules. »

« Disons donc demain soir à vingt heures devant le stade. » 

« D'accord. »

Je me fustigeai mentalement d'avoir encore accepter un accord sans réfléchir, tendant automatiquement la main vers tout piège possible et imaginable. Ayn ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrais dans le couloir. J'allais partir à la suite d'un groupe de poufssoufles de cinquième année quand je me retournai brusquement et fixai avec un humour pincé le visage de mon protecteur.

« Au fait, professeur. La différence entre un gobelin et un red cap réside dans le fait que le gobelin dispose d'une capacité à lancer des sorts alors que le red cap ne dispose que de sa force physique pour contraindre les sorciers qui auraient la mauvaise idée de s'aventurer là où il réside. » 

Sur ce, je me retournai et partis rapidement alors qu'un fantôme passa au-dessus de moi en chantonnant sinistrement une berceuse en gallois.

xxx

Je me rendais ensuite dans la gigantesque bibliothèque de Poudlard, lieu que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer et je sentais d'une façon presque palpable que ce lieu avait à m'offrir bien plus que des réponses aux devoirs de mes professeurs. La bibliothécaire me fixa d'un regard mauvais en me voyant passer devant elle, le nez en l'air devant la dimension imposante des rayonnages. Je déambulais tout en observant avec attention les étagères, espérant découvrir un ordre logique qui guiderait mes recherches. Mes doigts glissèrent avec un petit bruit plaintif sur quelques couvertures de cuir que le temps avait élimé et je finis par rester planté stupidement devant un rayonnage, les yeux dans le vague, fixant désespérément le titre d'un grimoire à la couverture mouchetée : '_Les théories de la transfiguration évolutive'_ de S. R. Ravelton. Un léger toussotement me fit frémir et je me retournai pour découvrir un visage fin mais agrémenté d'une moue et d'un froncement de front qui me fit rapidement comprendre que je devais en être responsable. Je reculai de quelques pas pour m'apercevoir que la personne qui me faisait face était une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Son uniforme était impeccable, sans accros ni poussière et je vis que ses yeux me fixaient avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Je doute fort que tu ais besoin du livre que tu étais entrain de contempler alors si tu pouvais laisser la place à ceux pour qui il est nécessaire, ça serait très aimable. »

« Désolé. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un désirait ce livre. »

D'un geste rapide, j'extirpai l'ouvrage en plongeant mes ongles dans l'épaisse couverture pour le dégager de l'étagère et je le lui tendis. La jeune fille releva un sourcil puis je la vis hésiter à prendre la parole. Mes mains glissèrent sur le devant de ma veste et j'allais repartir dans le sens inverse quand elle m'apostropha.

« Attends, tu ne serais pas, par hasard, Mael Lanchaster ? »

Je hochais la tête et lui répondis qu'elle s'adressait en effet à la bonne personne. Son visage se détendit et je la vis m'adresser un radieux sourire.

« Enchantée de te voir ! Je suis une amie de John et il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais. »

« Ha… »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à ajouter et me passais maladroitement la main dans les cheveux comme pour me donner une contenance.

« Il paraît que tu vas te présenter pour le poste de poursuiveur de Gryffondor m'a dit ton cousin. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. »

Sa révélation me gêna plus qu'autre chose et je sentis mes joues rougir. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes, ni dans mes projets d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur moi. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent que je parle de tout cela à mon cousin.

« Tu dois être vraiment bon pour que John parle ainsi de toi. D'habitude, il ne laisse personne lui prendre la vedette. »

« Disons qu'il exagère un peu, il ne m'a jamais vu jouer… »

« Et bien ! »

Je sentis que je venais de répondre exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas et je me fustigeai mentalement d'une telle erreur. Quelques élèves passèrent devant nous en chuchotant tandis que j'apercevais la bibliothécaire qui se levait pour répondre à la demande d'un étudiant.

« Mais peut-être étais-tu entrain de chercher quelque chose, me demanda t'elle soudain alors que quelques instants de silence s'étaient imperceptiblement glissés entre nous. »

Après tout, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je risquais de perdre pas mal de temps avant de mettre la main sur ce que je cherchais. J'aurai très bien pu m'adresser à mes cousins mais mon instinct me disait qu'ils n'avaient que rarement dû mettre les pieds ici-même (à moins de chercher à déranger Mme Pince). Chass Cooper correspondait bien plus à l'idée que je me faisais d'un rat de bibliothèque mais après plus mûres réflexions, j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que ma demande risquait d'éveiller sa curiosité sur mon compte. La jeune fille qui me faisait face était pour moi une parfaite inconnue et ma question ne la surprendrait pas outre mesure étant donné que j'étais nouveau.

« Je me demandais s'il était possible de retrouver la trace d'un élève qui était à Poudlard il y a quelques années. »

« Bien sûr ! Il existe la salle des registres mais la plupart du temps, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à y aller. Sinon, tu peux regarder sur les registres de la bibliothèque. Si la personne que tu cherches était une habituée, tu trouveras facilement son nom. Et si ça ne date pas trop car les anciens sont stockés dans la réserve. »

« Merci. Je vais aller regarder si je trouve ce que je cherche. »

« Et bien, à bientôt ! A fait, je m'appelle Eliane Faulkner. »

Je la remerciais et l'abandonnais avec une pile d'ouvrages poussiéreux dans les bras. Mes pas me menèrent à travers une section consacrée aux livres de potions et je vis quelques élèves fouiller les milliers de pages de certains ouvrages en désespérant y trouver leur réponse. La voix stridente de la bibliothécaire me parvint aux oreilles et je m'en éloignais rapidement, en soupirant d'aise de ne pas être celui qu'elle était entrain de réprimander. Je tournais sur ma gauche et découvris une grille métallique qui bloquait le passage. Par curiosité, je la longeais et au bout de quelques pas, me trouvais nez à nez avec un petit portillon en fer-forgé. Une pancarte stipulait rigoureusement l'interdiction de ce lieu sans autorisation préalable de la bibliothécaire ou sur la demande d'un professeur. J'étais parvenue devant la réserve.

Alors que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir y pénétrer, un jeune homme aux cheveux pâles fit grincer le portillon et pénétra en soupirant à l'intérieur. Avec rapidité et discrétion, ma main retint le passage ouvert et je me glissais à sa suite dans la réserve. Il faisait plus sombre et je remarquais que des lanternes étaient accrochées aux murs et projetaient une lueur sourde et blafarde. J'en décrochais une et après avoir vérifié que le jeune homme avait disparu dans un rayonnage, je me plongeais dans mes recherches. Mes tâtonnements ne durèrent guère et je parvins devant un secrétaire sur lequel s'empilaient de larges recueils recouverts d'une écriture italique à l'encre violette. Je parcourais les tranches avec appréhension. Sachant l'âge de ma mère, j'avais supposé une période où elle aurait été susceptible d'avoir étudié à Poudlard. Mes mains fébriles retirèrent avec soin deux gros volumes et je me laissais tomber par terre en soupirant. J'augmentais la flamme de la lanterne en tournant la petite molette métallique sur le côté et me mis à tourner les pages. Mes yeux se fatiguèrent rapidement et je finis par ne plus distinguer grand chose. Les noms s'enchaînaient, les dates s'empilaient et un brusque mal de crâne envahit ma tête. Je soutins mon front d'une main et tournais lancinement les pages jaunies qui craquaient entre mes doigts.

Tout à coup, je remarquai le nom de Sparrow dans la marge. Je me penchai un peu plus et finis par avoir le nez non loin de la page. Le 17 février 1969, Eliza Sparrow, Serdaigle (6°), ouvrage à rendre avant le 2 mars ('_Plantes et additions végétales pour les breuvages psychiques_' - A. F. Eatherwood). Cette découverte qui avait fait palpiter mon cœur et m'avait tenu en halène pendant quelques instants qui m'avaient alors paru si longs se révéla être fort décevante. J'étais cependant sur la bonne voie. Je parcourus encore une dizaine de pages et jetais alors un regard à ma montre. L'heure du dîner approchait et mes cousins m'avaient demandée d'être bien à l'heure. En hésitant, je fis voleter encore quelques pages et alors que j'allais refermer le recueil de 1969, une tache d'encre violette attira mon regard. Je sursautais de joie en découvrant le nom de ma mère. En effet, Esther Sparrow avait bien emprunté un ouvrage intitulé '_Les projections spatiales des sorts de troisième catégorie'_ d'un dénommé W. Tiercman le 25 mai. J'accordais alors une étrange attention à la maison dans laquelle ma mère avait faite ses études. Mon désappointement fut tel que je n'entendis qu'au dernier moment les pas qui résonnaient de plus en plus près de là où je me trouvais. D'un geste rapide, je plaquai l'ouvrage au-dessus de la pile en priant pour que cette dernière ne tombe pas et je soufflai la flamme de ma lanterne. Je me redressai et partis d'un pas alerte vers la sortie.

Le sol sous mes pieds me paraissait instable et je clignais des yeux devant la lumière du couloir, bien plus forte que celle de l'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque. Je ne me sentis pas très bien et appuyais mon dos contre un pilier en prenant soin de ne pas me faire emporter par le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Ma salive me parut amère et j'essuyais mes mains glissantes sur mon uniforme. Ma mère avait été élève à Serpentard !

xxx

Alors que nous remontions le long de l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor, je sentis mon estomac protester bien que je n'eusse effectué qu'un frugal repas. Keith et Nathaniel avaient passé tout le dîner à lancer des défis à la ronde et à raconter des blagues à qui voulait bien les écouter.

Je m'étais construite une image auréolée d'inconnus de ma mère et mes élaborations venaient de s'écrouler. Je repensais à ma tante qui avait parlé avec tant de dégoût de sa propre sœur et de ses études. Pourtant, après avoir bien réfléchi tandis que j'acquiesçais à la demande de mon voisin de table qui tenait à savoir si je comptais manger mon dessert, j'avais considéré que la raison était loin d'être suffisante pour que ma tante ait si peu d'estime pour ma mère. Si ma réaction première avait été un peu forte, c'était sans doute que l'image qu'avait véhiculé Serpentard jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait inspirée beaucoup de sympathie ni même d'attirance. Pourtant, je me souvins que Flavy était elle aussi à Serpentard et à part la malveillance du petit groupe de Ringler, elle ne semblait pas trop s'en plaindre. Je finis par me demander s'il n'existait pas dans le passé de ma mère une page bien plus sombre qui expliquerait ce qui nous était arrivé. Ma mère avait été victime de la cruauté et de la sauvagerie de ses hommes cagoulés qui l'avaient assassinée et le fait qu'ils semblaient la connaître était très certainement dû à d'autres tentatives de menaces de leur part. Et cela aurait pu expliquer le fait qu'elle ait abandonné le monde de la magie.

Tout à coup, je vis mes cousins ainsi que Scott Sullivan qui nous accompagnait en fredonnant une chanson tourner sur la gauche et parcourir un long couloir. Je vis alors de deux autres couloirs arriver Chass Cooper qui tenait un livre sous le bras en comagnie de Denis Stern et Flavy Oswald, les mains dans les poches de sa cape, flottant derrière elle.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les six devant un magnifique portrait d'un jeune homme au visage poudré, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Il nous adressa un petit geste et Keith s'approcha avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir Armand ! Et bien, vous n'êtes pas à la poursuite de votre demoiselle ? »

« Non, ma chère. Je désespère de trouver un jour chaussure à mon pied, voyez-vous ! Ha, si seulement vous étiez un tableau, que d'agréables moments nous pourrions passer ensemble. »

« C'est en effet dommage, Armand. Pourriez-vous nous laisser entrer s'il vous plait ? »

« Mais bien sûr jolie demoiselle, bonne soirée ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil et remarquais que Nathaniel pouffait de rire et vis sa sœur lui enfoncer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il s'étouffa à moitié et nous pénétrâmes dans la petite pièce confortablement installée. Une flambée brillait intensément dans une petite cheminée devant laquelle étaient disposés deux grands canapés à moitié avachis sur lesquels reposait un tas impressionnant de coussins. Nathaniel s'affala dessus avec grand plaisir et Flavy lui assena un coup de baguette magique pour qu'il lui laisse une petite place.

La soirée passa agréablement et je tombais rapidement dans une demi torpeur en contemplant les flammes. Keith s'amusait à faire apparaître un tas d'objets qui disparaissaient dans un 'pof' sonore, le tout accompagné d'un petit nuage de fumée âpre. Denis, la tête en arrière sur un coussin de brocards violet agita sa baguette et fit léviter deux bouteilles vertes qui vinrent se poser devant nous sur un petit guéridon.

« Une bonne bière au beurre avant d'aller dormir. »

« Une quoi, m'exclamais-je en me réveillant quelque peu. »

« Une bière au beurre, Mael. Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas ça en Irlande, s'étonna Keith qui dirigea son visage vers moi. »

Je me redressais sur mon coude et déclarais que non.

« Ha, l'Irlande, berceau des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch et des moutons ! Fantastique pays, ajouta Denis en riant. »

Scott Sullivan me tendit un verre et je bus avec curiosité une gorgée de la boisson qui fit frémir mes papilles. Délicieusement douce et sucrée, je termine mon verre avec plaisir. Flavy se releva et déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer dans nos quartiers respectifs avant que le couvre-feu ne tombe. Chass Cooper acquiesça et referma son livre en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis, demanda la serpentard en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture. »

Aussitôt, je m'étonnais car le jeune homme plaqua sa main sur la couverture. Keith passa derrière lui et lui subtilisa son livre au grand damne du Serdaigle, dont les yeux s'emballèrent derrière ses lunettes.

« Rends-moi ça, s'il te plait, Keith, marmonna t'il. »

« Ho, et moi qui croyait que tu ne lisais que des livres barbants du genre : 'comment tout savoir sur les quantifications des métamorphoses partielles' ! »

Ma cousine pointa devant l'assemblée et je vis une couverture avec une image animée représentant un sorcier muni d'un attirail magique en tout genre qui pointait avec suffisance une épée enflammée vers un dragon tandis que deux ou trois personnages se mouvaient dans l'arrière-plan de l'image sans que je puisse en deviner plus.

« Je ne savais que tu lisais ce genre de bouquins, déclara Nathaniel en penchant la tête sur le côté, un yeux clos. »

« La quête du sorcier pourpre, l'avancée des mages-dragons ! Quel programme ! »

« Allons, laissez-le ! Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici. »

Flavy fit basculer un pan du mur et lança quelques mots à Armand qui agitait avec un désespoir vain et mélancolique un foulard rouge devant un miroir. Je le contemplais un instant et me demandais ce que le pauvre allait faire après notre départ. Nous avançâmes dans les couloirs et Denis nous quitta en descendant un escalier en colimaçon qui menait près des cuisines. Chass avait rangé avec soin son livre dans la poche de sa cape et Keith lui prit le bras avec une petite voix.

« Dis, Chass, est-ce que… euh… tu pourrais me prêter le premier tome de ton bouquin ? »

« Je croyais que tu considérais cela comme de la sous-littérature pour sorciers en manque d'émotions en fortes, rétorqua t'il en la fixant froidement. »

Mais je vis aussitôt qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et Keith le remercia. Cependant, au même moment alors que nous descendions un des grands escaliers qui bougeaient, un petit groupe apparut devant nous et je doutais fort que leurs intentions fussent à notre égard bien orientées.

« Comme Poudlard est petit, s'exclama Neil Ringler en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant nous. »

« Il faut forcément qu'on tombe sur ce ramassis de cas, soupira sa petite amie. »

« On pourrait dire pareil, rétorqua Keith en lançant un regard sous-entendu envers le petite groupe. »

Stanley Vebel se décala sur le côté et s'appuya sur la balustrade de marbre. Je le vis regarder les alentours et il ne prit pas même la peine de me regarder lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi d'un ton insolent.

« Alors, Lanchaster, il paraît que tu sais faire des étincelles sur un balai ? J'espère pour toi que tu sais surtout sauver ta peau en volant rapidement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il sourit avec cynisme et la cicatrice triple s'allongea. Celui qui semblait le moins enclin à l'affrontement, Alister Etheridge, me décocha un regard perçant.

« De toutes façons, il n'a pas encore le poste, Stan'. Et puis, peut-être qu'en apprenant ce qui est arrivé à son prédécesseur, il reverra ses ambitions à la baisse et cessera de faire parler de lui dans toutes les conversations. »

« Vos menaces ne me font pas peur, rétorquais-je en me rendant compte pas la suite de la banalité de ma répartie. Et je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que tout le monde en parle. »

« Je suppose que c'est ton cher cousin, John Lanchaster, qui t'a poussé au poste. S'il pouvait parfois se faire discret au lieu de se pavaner en permanence, celui-là, il risquerait peut-être moins de lui arriver quelque chose, affirma Ringler avec sarcasme. »

« Tu n'es bon qu'à balancer des menaces à tout bout de champ, Ringler, cracha Keith qui avait sorti sa baguette. »

Le geste fit basculer la tension qui se renforça et je vis que le Serpentard avait lui aussi glisser subtilement sa main dans sa poche.

« Il me semble que je t'ai déjà signalé que je n'accepterai pas que tu menaces ma famille, déclarais-je »

Je ne pris pas la peine de sortir ma baguette dont je n'avais que faire mais me camper sur mes deux pieds, prête à bondir vers Vebel qui s'était redressé et semblait intéressé pour prendre par à la situation. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, toutes les baguettes qui étaient sorties et tremblaient dans la main de leurs propriétaire s'envolèrent et vinrent atterrir dans celle d'une silhouette à laquelle nous avions malheureusement pas prêté attention. Ayn Hawthorne s'avança et je reconnus la stature froide et hautaine qu'il nous avait imposés en classe. Je sentis mon visage se détendre en sachant qu'il allait nous débarrasser de ses enquiquineurs. Pourtant, alors que Nathaniel commençait à prendre la parole, il lui fit signe de se taire.

« Il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une demi-heure et qu'il est formellement interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. »

« Professeur, nous n'avons même pas utilisé nos baguettes, s'exclama Keith furieuse de la tournure que semblait prendre la situation. »

« C'est extact, monsieur et… »

Le discours très certainement bien argumenté de Chass s'arrêta en ses quelques mots devant le geste du professeur. Je compris alors que Hawthorne n'allait pas nous faire de cadeaux, aux uns comme aux autres. Et je ne me trompais pas.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire croire vous faisiez admirer votre baguette à monsieur Ringler, mademoiselle Lanchaster. »

Keith croisa les bras et je sentis qu'elle fulminait de pouvoir rétorquer. Flavy était restée calme pendant toute l'altercation mais je savais qu'elle était sur sa défensive.

« Vingt points de moins par personne pour chacune de vos maison respectives, déclara Hawthorne, vous serez en retenue pendant une semaine. J'oubliais que vous passerez demain dans le bureau de vos directeurs de maison. Maintenant, je vous conseille de regagner vos dortoirs et en vitesse. »

Alors que les Serpentards grognaient, je vis Flavy faire une petite grimace et partir aussitôt sans attendre la suite. Certainement ne tenait-elle pas à devoir supporter Ringler alors qu'elle rentrait dans les quartiers de Serpentard et je la comprenais parfaitement !

Avant que nous nous en allâmes, je sentis quelque chose de froid se tendre vers moi mais je partis aussitôt, d'un pas rapide et saccadé sans me retourner, sachant pertinemment que Hawthorne tentait de parler avec moi.

Lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame bascula, Nathaniel jura après Hawthorne avec un nombre assez important de qualificatifs que je n'avais jamais entendu et Keith eut le culot d'ajouter pour lui remonter le moral :

« Ca fait moins vingt points pour Serdaigle, moins quatre-vingt pour nous et moins cent pour les serpentards. »

« Ouais, pour une fois, je suis content que Flavy soit à Serpentard, rétorqua Scott en baillant. »

fin du chapitre 6

Notes de chapitre :

**Odin est mon corbeau** 1 : Petite référence à la mythologie scandinave où Odin qui est borgne, possède deux corbeaux qui lui permettent de voir tout ce qui se passe à travers les mondes.

**Un red cap** 2 : D'après _Les animaux fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander, le red cap est une créature qui ressemble à un nain et vit dans des endroits où le sang humain a été versé (champ de bataille, château hanté). C'est un type de personnage fantastique que l'on retrouve dans les contes anglais ou encore la littérature mythologique.


	7. L'oublié de l'ombre

Youpi, c'est les vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année ! Pas de tout repos car il va malheureusement falloir échapper à l'immonde bûche de Noël et à l'inévitable dîner de famille (sans compter les longues heures passées dans les bouchons) ! Toutefois, pensez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul à souffrir, notre héroïne a elle aussi fort à faire !

Il paraît que les auteurs n'ont plus le droit de répondre à leurs lecteurs (stupide comme règle…) mais tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé le soit-disant truc de ff pour vous répondre, je continuerai d'enfreindre les lois !

Maelys : Hum hum, une petite maligne ! A propos de Matthew, je peux juste dire que celui qui était le frère d'Alysse est mort … pour une bonne raison que je ne vais tout de même pas révéler ! Continue à lire et je ferai en sorte d'en dire un peu plus d'ici peu.

Beru ou bloub : Merci encore d'avoir corrigé si rapidement ce chapitre ! Je ne sais toujours pas trop où je vais et je crois fort que je vais laisser cette histoire prendre la taille qu'elle veut !

Mooonz : Merci pour la review mais je ne suis moi-même pas adepte de la série-super-passionante-qui-au-bout-du-37°-tome reprend toujours les mêmes trucs et fait traîner l'histoire en longueur. A réfléchir encore un peu alors !

Morcroc : Le rythme tente tant bien que mal de se maintenir . Alysse a tendance à s'étonner de tout et à contempler tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Pour l'intrigue, sache juste que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Simple indice, les apparences sont parfois plus que trompeuses…

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Quel n'a pas été mon malaise et mon quand j'ai découvert dans les journaux qu'on parlait activement du massacre de ma famille, décrite comme de simples moldus. Encore troublée par le souvenir, j'ai fait la connaissance de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'est autre que Ayn Hawthorne. Je vais finir par croire que cet homme me suit à la trace : il a même réussi à me faire accepter de travailler la magie en sa compagnie (le lien qui nous unit me permet également de puiser dans ses ressources magiques) et de m'apprendre à voler sur un balai en vue des qualifications de Quidditch. Par curiosité, j'ai fouillé la bibliothèque et découvert que ma mère avait fait ses études à Serpentard, maison apparemment néfaste et exécrable aux grands dires de la plupart des sorciers qui m'en ont parlé (surtout ma tante). Et notre petite rencontre tardive avec les serpentards de troisième année ne m'encourage pas cependant à en penser grand bien !

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année et poursuiveur. Un des camarades de mes cousins qui préfère faire profil bas devant tout le monde. Je n'en sais pas trop sur lui.

Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

Stern Denis : Poufsouffle en troisième année et se trouve être le frère de la préfète de Gryffondor mais ça ne l'empêche pas de traîner avec mes cousins. Franc et sympathique, sa grande passion est le Quidditch car poursuiveur dans son équipe !  
Oswald Flavy : Bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard en troisième année, c'est une des camarades de notre groupe. Froide et silencieuse, quand elle dégaine (que ça soit sa baguette ou sa langue), ça fait mal et elle ne rigole pas. Ceux de sa maison la rejettent à cause de ses fréquentations mais semblent tout de même lui témoigner un certain respect qui serait dû à son nom de famille.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.  
Stern Emily : Préfète de gryffondor, elle est en cinquième année. Son frère traîne avec nous et elle semble plutôt sympathique.  
Faulkner Eliane : Une des amies de John avec qui j'ai fait la connaissance. Elle semble plutôt m'apprécier.

xxx

Chapitre 7 : L'OUBLIÉ DE L'OMBRE.

Le souaffle me passa entre les mains et je me penchai avec une relative frayeur vers le bas. Le manche de mon balai se mit à trembler et mes mains se crispèrent sur le bois vernis et un peu usagé. A mon grand damne, mes cheveux se glissaient devant mon regard et je dus plusieurs fois les replaquer nerveusement dernière mes oreilles, manquant ainsi plusieurs fois de perdre la balle. Mon bras gauche se tendit et réceptionna la lourde balle rouge sombre alors que je m'essoufflai toujours plus. Je me redressai sur mon balai un peu mal à l'aise et me souvins alors que mon objectif n'était autre que de faire passer cette maudite balle de cuir dans le cerceau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain. Ma cape claqua dans mon dos et un souffle de vent embrassa mon visage alors que je tendais tout mon corps vers l'avant. Le souaffle s'échappa de mes mains et une vague d'angoisse m'envahit alors que mes yeux se fixaient avec appréhension sur le cerceau de métal. La balle effleura d'un bruit sonore le but et mon bras arrêta enfin de trembler. Un sifflement retentit derrière moi et John apparut à mes côtés, la tête penchée comme pour évaluer mon tir. Ses yeux s'agitèrent derrière ses lunettes et je le vis faire une petite moue avant de me déclarer que ce n'était pas trop mal.

Apparemment, mes exceptionnelles capacités qu'il avait clamées auprès de la moitié de Poudlard et qui n'étaient en réalité que pures élucubrations, ne lui paraissaient pas si horribles que je l'avais redouté. En effet, je n'étais montée que la veille au soir sur un balai magique pour la première fois de ma vie.

Après m'être discrètement absentée de la bruyante compagnie de mes deux cousins qui lançaient un nouveau concours dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à la grande consternation d'Emily Stern, j'avais rejoint à petits pas le stade de Quidditch où mon professeur m'avait donnée rendez-vous. Mon écharpe resserrée autour de mon cou ne m'empêchait pas de souffler d'épais nuages de buée et je rabattis donc le pan de ma cape sur mes épaules pour ne pas prendre froid. Autour de moi, les ténèbres se mariaient au scintillement discret de quelques étoiles que masquaient par moments de lourds nuages bas. Tout était silencieux et c'est avec appréhension que je me glissais dans les gradins du stade. Le battant d'un siège craqua à quelques pas de moi et je vis une silhouette se lever dans les ombres environnantes. Bien malgré moi, je n'avais rien pour m'éclairer (ma soi-disant magie toujours bien profondément camouflée en moi) et j'avais repoussé l'idée de prendre une lanterne pour me guider. La lueur aurait été trop visible et c'était donc avec un peu d'angoisse que je m'étais faufilée jusqu'ici.

« Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure, Mael. »

« Oui, répondis-je simplement. »

Mon professeur s'approcha de moi et fit apparaître une petite sphère de lumière qui nous éclaira faiblement. Sur son visage pâle se mouvaient des ombres fuyantes et je vis ses yeux se cacher derrière quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Je plissais les yeux et tentais vainement d'attraper son regard brumeux. Ayn Hawthorne paraissait bien cacher ses secrets et je me demandais toujours quelles avaient été ses relations avec ma mère. D'où l'avait-il connue et pourquoi se refusait-il à me parler d'elle ? Même si le cadre de notre relation ne devait pas en apparence dépasser celle d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et d'un piètre élève peu doué en cette matière, il m'avait liée à son esprit et peut-être bien plus. Je tendis donc instinctivement mon esprit vers lui et sentis aussitôt que j'allais me perdre dans un maelström d'idées qui fusaient rapidement devant moi. Tout à coup, une barrière se dressa et je clignais des yeux comme pour la chasser. Je remarquai alors que l'homme avait posé fermement sa main sur mon épaule et je compris que si je n'étais pas plus discrète, je ne parviendrais jamais à tirer profit de la situation. Et pourtant, j'avais compris que mes chances de pénétrer son esprit étaient relativement réduites (pour ne pas dire nulles) à moins de profiter d'un instant d'inattention.

L'homme me tendit alors le manche verni et poisseux d'un balai que j'essuyais à l'aide de ma cape avant de le soupeser. Tous ses gestes me paraissaient étonnants et j'observais avec une attention toute particulière les joncs qui formaient la fin de l'objet. Quelques-uns dépassaient et je tiquai. Je me demandais bien comment ce vieux balai allait pouvoir me faire voler sans que je me retrouve par terre. Ayn Hawthorne me fit un petit signe de la main et nous descendîmes dans un silence glacé le long des petites marches de bois. Je m'avançai donc sur la pelouse, sombre tapis verdoyant à mes pieds, alors que la petite lumière dansait presque autour de ma tête. L'appréhension se fit plus palpable et ma gorge se noua comme si une boule m'empêchait de respirer. Mes paupières papillonnèrent et je chassai d'un geste vain la petite lumière scintillante qui s'échappa devant moi pour venir me narguer de nouveau quelques instants après.

« Tenez-vous sur vos deux pieds, Mael et laissez votre balai à terre le long de votre corps. »

Je m'exécutai alors que l'homme croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Je le sentais tout aussi tendu que moi et sa joue tiqua en faisant apparaître un peu plus sa cicatrice. J'étais débout, les bras ballants dans le vide et très certainement un air niais sur le visage. Je tournai mon regard vers mon professeur qui me demanda d'éteindre mon bras au-dessus de mon balai et de lui demander se lever. Décidément, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus m'étonner de rien ! Je déclaras mon ordre à voix haute et sentis aussitôt quelque chose tirailler au fond de moi. A travers mon esprit, je vis un pont invisible s'établir entre l'homme et moi-même. Un frisson me parcourut et je vis le balai bondir dans ma main avec une rage presque furibonde et il manqua d'ailleurs de m'échapper pour s'envoler dans les airs. Sous les commandes de mon professeur, j'enfourchai le balai d'un geste malhabile alors que ma cape me gênait plutôt qu'autre chose. Je frappai doucement le sol du plat de mon pied et vis le sol s'éloigner assez rapidement pour que mon estomac ne manque de se soulever. Je plaquai aussitôt une main fébrile sur ma bouche et mon équilibre encore précaire chancela avant que je me rattrape avec un frisson au manche en bois. Une écharde me rentra dans la peau mais je n'y prêtai pas garde et continuais de tenter de manœuvrer le balai pour prendre un peu plus d'altitude.

Le souffle nocturne s'engouffra entre mes bras et gonfla ma cape. La vitesse du balai augmenta et c'est une ivresse grandissante qui m'envahit alors que je tentai maladroitement de contrôler un peu mieux ma trajectoire. Je fis finalement une embardée pour éviter les anneaux que je n'avais vu qu'au dernier moment et je lâchai avec frayeur le manche de mon balai qui bascula en avant. Je basculai à mon tour et me détachai du balai qui retomba au sol à côté de moi. Mes mains plongèrent dans le sable qui entourait les poteaux métalliques et les grains vinrent se loger entre mes doigts tandis que je me redressai avec maladresse. Le balai se trouvait à quelques mètres de là et je le vis s'envoler pour rejoindre Ayn Hawthorne qui l'attrapa d'une main ferme. Le sang me monta à la tête et je me mis à tituber pour rejoindre la lueur tremblotante qui flottait derrière lui. Le vol m'avait saoulé et devant mes yeux scintillaient des lumières blanches alors que mes oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Je sentais mon corps fluet se balancer dans la nuit et mes bras mollement frotter contre ma cape. Je relevai la tête et Ayn Hawthorne m'accorda un petit sourire en coin que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je n'arrivais décidément pas à le cerner : tantôt froid et impassible, ou touchant de dévotion envers ma personne, je me demandais toujours derrière quel masque se cachait le véritable Ayn Hawthorne.

« Alors, me demanda t'il en faisait glisser ses mains sur le balai. »

« C'était… »

Je restai sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant avec anxiété puis agacement à décrire ce que j'avais ressenti mais rien ne vint que des images et surtout des sensations. Il acquiesça d'un geste vague et me regarda avec attention. Ses yeux gris me fixèrent et détaillèrent mon visage. Je remarquais dans ses yeux un reflet étrange. Tout à coup, je me redressai et fis un pas en arrière.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment volé, n'est ce pas, professeur ? Ce n'est que par votre pouvoir que j'ai réussi à faire décoller ce… balai… ! »

« Mael… Ce n'est… »

Ma voix s'étrangla dans un accent de rage et je serrai les poings alors que des larmes amères brûlaient mes paupières avec frénésie.

« En fait, je ne suis que votre instrument. Tout ce que je crois accomplir, je ne le fais que par votre volonté ! »

Les mots que je lui jetais à la figure avec une hargne spontanée et acerbe ne parurent d'abord pas l'ébranler. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent et les larmes débordèrent pour rouler telle une brûlure sur mon visage. De rage, je trépignai et lui tournai le dos en m'éloignant à grands pas.

J'avais à nouveau accepté d'accorder ma confiance et cela ne m'avait plongée que dans des illusions bien plus amères que la réalité. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de venir à Poudlard et sur le coût pensais que j'aurai préféré ne jamais rien savoir sur tout cela. Tout me paraissait être un mensonge éhonté dont on s'était efforcé de tirer les ficelles et moi, je m'étais avec une naïveté puérile jetée à corps perdu dans ce tourbillon, désabusée et maladivement désespérée qu'on ait pu me mentir. Si la magie ne devait m'être imposée que par la volonté d'un autre, je préférais encore y renoncer.

'_Mael, reviens ici !'_

'_Vous pouvez toujours espérer ! Vous me cachez la vérité alors que je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi tout cela m'arrive, à moi ! Vous savez pourquoi ma mère est morte ! Mais surtout vous avez osé me mentir et cela, je re refuse !'_

La violence de mes pensées ébranla la pensée de l'homme tandis que mes pieds foulaient avec précipitation l'herbe sombre et invisible.

'_Ma mère n'avait aucune raison de mourir et encore moins mon père et mon frère ! Vous, vous ne les avez pas vus sous leur masque obscur, leurs rires de déments, leurs sourires abjects et pernicieux, cette lueur malsaine et vivace qui brûlaient dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils massacraient avec une joie non dissimulée ma famille !'_

_'Tu as donc vu leurs visages !'_

'_Oui, je les ai vus. Je les ai dévisagés aussi longtemps que j'ai pu alors que leur simple vue me fait souffrir plus que tout. Simplement pour me souvenir, pouvoir les retrouver et leur faire payer !'_

Un silence étrange s'imprégna dans mon esprit comme si Ayn Hawthorne tentait de dissimuler ses pensées. Je percevais cependant les murmures étouffés de sa voix dure et froide qui s'était emballée avec stupeur et malaise quelques instants plus tôt quand je lui avais déclaré connaître le visage des mes bourreaux. Le vent me battait les tempes et je sentais ma tête tourner alors que j'avançais sans regarder devant moi. Je déversais toute la bile amère qui s'était accumulée pendant ses semaines de répit qu'on m'avait offertes

_'Et vous osez encore me cacher que vous savez tout !'_

'_Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, Mael. Ta mère n'était pas celle que tu crois, malheureusement. Et ce qu'elle a fait la condamnait de toute façon à la mort qu'elle avait justement méritée, pour la plupart des gens.'_

_'Vous êtes un monstre… Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux !'_

Mon cousin posa une main bienveillante sur mon épaule et m'offrit enfin un sourire qui justifiait bien à ses yeux les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour moi. Je n'avais pas trahi ses espoirs. Je lui serrais le poing en signe d'approbation mais ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en sentant mon épaule se tordre dans un étirement douloureux.

« Je vois que ta blessure te fait encore mal, rétorqua John avec un soupir. C'est dommage, tu as plutôt de bonnes capacités mais je pense que ça doit t'empêcher de les exploiter à fond. J'espère que tu te remettras rapidement et que tu feras bonne figure devant Norvig. Tu aurais été à Serdaigle, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à te faire intégrer l'équipe. »

Même si tu n'es pas capitaine, manquai-je de lui rétorquer avec un petit rire. Je me retins toutefois, supposant avec une exactitude justifiée que John le prendrait mal. Je ne tenais pas à dégrader les bonnes relations que j'avais jusqu'alors entretenues avec lui. Il avait beau être quelque peu imbu de lui-même, il profitait surtout de son succès auprès des filles et semblait apprécier avec plaisir qu'on se retourne sur son passage en chuchotant qu'il était poursuiveur de Serdaigle. John haussait alors les épaules avec assurance et jetait derrière ses lunettes un regard de conquérant au monde.

J'essuyais la sueur qui coulait de mon front avec la tenue plus adaptée que m'avait prêtée mon cousin. Tout à coup, alors que nous volions toujours doucement en faisant le tour du stade, un éclat de voix retentit comme pour attirer notre attention. Nous redescendîmes lentement en apercevant deux silhouettes nous faire signe. Je posai le pied à terre après John qui se dépêcha d'approcher des deux jeunes hommes, apparemment de ses amis. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux sévèrement coupés en brosse d'un blond relativement clair et ses yeux bleus sombres s'attardèrent sur moi avant de se reporter sur John à qui il serra la main avec contentement. Son visage un peu maussade sembla s'éveiller pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre un air affecté.

« On te cherchait, justement, John ! Tu sais qu'après le déjeuner, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard et… »

Je reportai mon attention sur l'autre jeune homme. Son regard me transperça avec une douleur infiniment profonde, un regard vert embrasé d'éclats d'or dans lequel je plongeais avec un délicieux frisson. Il tourna la tête en me remarquant et se rapprocha de moi. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient dans son cou et quelques mèches d'une frange ravageuse voilaient son visage. Il fit un geste agacé et releva la tête pour me présenter un visage fin aux traits réguliers. Nous nous serrâmes la main (la mienne devenant étrangement moite et molle).

« Je suppose que tu es Mael. John nous a parlé de toi. »

Je répondis par l'affirmative à ses dires.

« Je m'appelle Will Ashcroft et je suis à Serdaigle en cinquième année. Aussi un collègue de John, lança t'il avec un sourire railleur en le désignant de la tête. Je joue comme poursuiveur sur l'aide droite. Il paraît que tu vas postuler pour le poste vacant à Gryffondor ? »

« Oui, il semblerait, ajoutais-je maladroitement. »

Etonnement, je me sentais troublée par le jeune homme et l'intérieur de moi-même se mit à me tirailler avec insistance. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti cela avant (sauf quand mon atroce professeur de mathématique nous avait remis les résultats des examens il y avait quelques années et que je m'étais cramponnée avec une angoisse débordante au rebord de ma table). John se tourna alors vers nous et me présenta le jeune homme blond qui se révéla être le préfet de Serdaigle, Edward Tallow. Je le saluai et nous nous engageâmes vers un chemin pour revenir vers Poudlard en vue de déjeuner.

Will me demanda avec amabilité si je ne me sentais pas trop dépaysé par Poudlard. Je lui répondis que ma vie d'avant me manquait assez souvent mais qu'il fallait bien s'habituer.

« C'est vrai qu'on se sent un peu déboussolé quand on vient d'Irlande et que l'on débarque à Poudlard pour la première fois. J'ai eu moi-même un peu de mal à m'adapter à l'Ecosse. Ma mère est irlandaise et j'ai vécu pendant pas mal d'années là-bas. Mais au fait d'où tu es ? »

Je blêmis en entendant la question qui resta en suspens. Mes mains se nouèrent avec malaise et une vague de chaleur désagréable m'envahit alors que je paniquais un peu plus. Moi qui n'avais jamais vécu ailleurs que dans la campagne d'une petite ville prospère et sans histoire de la région de Norfolk jusqu'à ce fameux soir, je me sentis mal tout à coup et manquai de chanceler à terre.

Keith me sauta sur les dos et poussa un grand cri de joie en m'étreignant le cou. Je tentai vainement de me débarrasser de son étreinte mais rien n'y fit. Nathaniel me lança un sourire moqueur et je vis Scott Sullivan soupirer de plus belle secouant désespérément la tête devant le comportement excentrique de ma cousine. Arrivés dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, elle accepta enfin de me lâcher et je m'assis à deux places d'elle, comprenant qu'il n'était pas bon de se trouver près d'elle quand Keith était de bonne humeur. Je ne compris d'abord pas pourquoi tout le monde parlait à voix haute : des grands éclats de rire s'échappaient de la table des poufsouffles tandis que les papotages invétérés dans mon dos bruissaient toujours plus. Même les préfets paraissaient peu enclins à faire régner l'ordre et je découvris avec étonnement Emily Stern faire tenir apparemment une conversation fort enjouée avec un jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Je demandai donc ce qui se passait à Nathaniel qui haussa un sourcil de surprise puis se ravisa en claquant sa main contre son front.

« C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant ! Après le repas, on va passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard !

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Keith me faisait passer un plat rempli de petits feuilletés. Nathaniel en profita aussitôt pour m'expliquer ce que je ne savais pas encore.

« Pré-au-Lard est un des rares villages en Grande-Bretagne où il n'y ait que des sorciers ! Il existe un tas de boutiques qui vendent des objets magiques en tout genre, des pâtisseries et des confiseries enchantées et même un certain nombre de bars plutôt sympathiques ! »

« Et puis, les élèves de Poudlard ne sont autorisés à s'y rendre qu'à partir de la troisième année, c'est fantastique, non ? »

Keith affichait un grand sourire et je la vis échanger un regard plein de sous-entendus à son jumeau qui parut tout à fait satisfait. Scott poussa un soupir à vous feindre le cœur et je compris que l'après-midi n'allait pas être de tout repos !

Après le déjeuner, les élèves se regroupèrent dans le grand hall, tous chaudement vêtus pour affronter les rigueurs de l'hiver qui se faisait déjà sentir. Le fameux repas d'Halloween aurait lieu ce soir et chacun comptait bien s'offrir une bonne après-midi de détente qui si je la passais en compagnie de mes cousins risquerait bien de rimer avec magouilles. Je sortis de ma poche un bandeau que je plaçai avec soin sur mes oreilles pour me protéger du froid au dehors et passait sous le regard dédaigneux et suspicieux du concierge qui ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec dégoût.

Une fois arrivés devant le village, les élèves se séparèrent en petits groupes qui s'égayèrent dans les petites rues pavées et humides. Je respirai profondément et portai mon regard sur un flot de feuilles mordorées et ocres voletant devant nous avant de s'étaler à nos pieds.

L'automne était arrivé précocement dans les Highlands et j'avais un peu de mal à m'acclimater au temps austère et humide de l'Ecosse. Nous déambulâmes entre les petites ruelles qui étaient remplis d'étudiants aux uniformes sombres de Poudlard et je remarquai le petit groupe de Serpentard de troisième année disparaître dans un cul-de-sac. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher la bonne humeur du groupe, je décidai d'oublier ce que j'avais vu et profitai pleinement de l'après-midi.

Ce fut Keith avec, à mon étonnement, l'encouragement de Flavy qui invita tout le monde à se pénétrer dans la boutique Honeydukes. Je remarquai une immense vitrine qui présentait dans un décor enchanté de nombreuses corbeilles d'osier pourvues de confiseries et de bonbons que je ne connaissais pas. A l'intérieur régnait une douce chaleur et je fis glisser mon bandeau qui retomba autour de mon cou avec mollesse. Chass semblait avoir enfin retrouver un quelconque intérêt pour le monde qui l'entourait et il répondit à mes questions lorsque je lui désignai quelques friandises qui m'intriguaient. Je le vis se servir trois plumes en sucre avant de me proposer de prendre quelques Fizwizbiz. Keith apparut alors avant que je ne décline son offre et en saisit une poignée qu'elle plaça dans un petit sachet en papier kraft avant de passer à la caisse. J'étais gênée car je venais de me rendre compte que je ne possédais pas de quoi payer sur moi à part quelques pièces d'argent moldus que j'avais gardé dans mes affaires. Mais à mon avis, cela ne me permettrait pas d'acheter grand chose. Ma cousine m'attrapa par le bras et me tira jusqu'à la porte qui fit retentir une petite clochette d'argent au moment où nous sortîmes toutes les deux. Elle me remit d'office le petit paquet entre les mains et je ne sus qu'en faire.

« Mais… Keith… »

« Allons, ne te sens pas obligé envers moi, Mael ! Nath' et moi te l'offrons de bon cœur et je suis sûre que tu vas découvrir pleins de trucs super que vous n'avez pas en Irlande. »

Elle me déballa un petit paquet en carton coloré et une grenouille en chocolat en jaillit en croassant. Elle l'attrapa par une patte et me fit signe d'ouvrir la bouche. Avant d'avoir pu protester, je sentis l'animal disparaître entre mes mâchoires et un goût subtil de chocolat fondant apparut dans ma bouche.

« C'est un chocogrenouille, m'indiqua t'elle en me remettant le petit paquet. A l'intérieur, tu peux collectionner les cartes que l'on trouve. »

Je détachai donc d'un geste sec le papier coloré et découvrit le visage d'un antique sorcier vêtu d'une toge blanche qui me fixa d'un air hautain avant de disparaître rapidement.

« Ptolémée, ajouta ma cousine avec un petit sourire. C'est pas mal du tout pour commencer ! »

A cet instant, les autres nous rejoignirent dehors. Nous continuâmes notre chemin et la fatigue se fut un peu plus sentir. Flavy nous déclara qu'elle désirait se rendre chez Derviche et Bang pour faire vérifier son télescope qui était tombé par terre au dernier cours d'astronomie. Scott lui proposa de l'accompagner et ils partirent tous les deux alors que c'était au tour de Denis de nous emmener dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. Mes cousins remplirent leurs poches de pétards et autres ustensiles magiques en tout genre et je fus rapidement lassée de tous ses achats. L'atmosphère était lourde et empoussiérée. Je m'approchai donc de Nathaniel et lui confiai un énorme mensonge :

« Je dois aller poster une lettre pour mes parents, déclarais-je sur un ton aussi neutre que possible. »

« Très bien, tu n'as qu'à nous attendre aux Trois balais ! John m'a déjà confié que c'est une excellente auberge. On te retrouvera là-bas. »

Je sortis d'un pas rapide de la boutique et me promenai pendant une demi-heure entre les passants en prenant le temps d'admirer les petits jardins que les sorciers entretenaient devant leurs maisons. J'aperçus enfin l'insigne en bois de la petite auberge et me dépêchai d'y pénétrer pour me mettre à l'abri de l'averse qui venait d'éclater. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas encore très animée mais je devinai aisément que cela ne saurait tarder, mes cousins vont investir la place. Une serveuse derrière le bar me salua et je m'assis à une table ronde dans un petit recoin pas trop enfumé de la salle. Il était déjà quatre heures, la petite bande ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'assoupir dans la tiède chaleur que projetait la cheminée quand une ombre apparut devant moi sans que je m'en fusse aperçue. Une main se posa sur la table et je la détaillais rapidement avant de remonter le long du torse jusqu'à une capuche tombante qui masquait le visage du nouveau visiteur. Un frisson me parcourut et je me demandai alors ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire et surtout ce que l'inconnu me voulait.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas que je m'assoie à côté de vous, jeune homme ? »

Je secouai vivement la tête et vis la chope remplie de bièraubeurre se poser à mes côtés tandis que l'homme ramenait le pan de sa cape pour s'asseoir dessus.

« Alors, tu es tout seul ? »

« Non, j'attends mes amis, déclarais-je car je ne savais pas trop si l'homme s'adressait à moi par pure courtoisie ou pour toute autre raison obscure. »

« Ca tombe bien, je voudrais qu'on parle un peu tous les deux. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi, répliquais-je sur un ton froid pour masquer mon désarroi. »

« Allons, je te conseille de te lever tout doucement et de te rendre jusqu'à la porte qui se trouve dans ce coin. »

Je le vis bouger la tête et il me désigna une porte en bois sombre du menton alors que son visage était toujours masqué par les ténèbres. J'allais faire un mouvement vers ma poche quand je sentis quelque chose appuyait contre mon flanc.

«Et laisses ceci tranquille ! »

Je me levai donc lentement sous la menace de l'inconnu qui me suivit, sa baguette pointée sur mes côtes. Je déglutis en posant ma main gauche sur la clenche métallique et pénétrais avec angoisse dans la petite pièce obscure qui s'offrait à nous.

La pièce devait être un débarras car ne traînait à l'intérieur que deux vieilles tables et quelques chaises cassées ainsi qu'un tas de cartons apparemment vide. La pénombre m'encouragea à bouger lentement et alors que j'allais faire un pas vers le petit soupirail que j'avais aperçu sur ma gauche, un souffle retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai pour découvrir que l'homme avait allumé une lanterne crasseuse qui projetait en crachotant une souffreteuse lumière chamarrée. Il rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules et je découvris un visage que je n'avais jamais vu et pourtant que j'avais l'impression intime de connaître. L'homme ne me parut pas agressif et il m'invita même à m'asseoir.

Ses traits étaient réguliers et assez sévères tandis que son nez qui avait été cassé au moins une fois offrait à son visage une harmonie toute particulière. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan et j'observais avec attention ses pupilles vertes qui scrutaient mon visage avec une attention toute particulière. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de lire en moi comme pour percer un secret. Son regard s'encadrait de deux grandes cernes sombres et je remarquais qu'une barbe naissante pointait sur ses joues.

« Et bien, mon garçon, quel est ton nom… ou plutôt, celui qu'ils t'ont donné ? »

Surprise, je tentai de rester immobile dans mon mutisme et l'homme découvrit un sourire amusé.

« Pas très bavard, je le comprends bien ! »

« Je ne vous donnerai mon identité que si je connais la votre, déclarais-je. »

« Très bien, je m'appelle Sand. »

« Ce sont eux qui vous ont envoyé, n'est ce pas, rétorquais-je avec aigreur à l'homme. »

« Si tu veux parler des mangemorts, absolument pas ! Je suis ici pour voir comment te traite le peu de famille qui te reste. »

« Mais comment savez-vous que… »

« Oui, ta mère est morte, hélas ! Esther, la pauvre et dire que tu as atterri chez ma chère Eliza. »

Il poussa un soupir plaintif.

« Vous connaissez… »

« Ta tante, oui, jeune homme. J'arrête d'ailleurs de plaisanter sur ce ton badin car il n'y a pas lieu. Mon nom de famille est le même que celui d'Eliza. »

« Sparrow, Sand Sparrow… Alors vous êtes… le frère de ma mère ! »

« Exact, ajouta t'il sur un ton las et je remarquais que la petite étincelle de gaieté qui avait parcouru ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant venait de s'éteindre. Je suis le petit frère de ta mère et donc ton oncle. Mais je suis étonné que tu sois au courant de mon existence… »

Je lui racontai donc comment j'avais trouvé des photos mutilées dans les tiroirs de la maison des Lanchaster. L'homme me fit raconter mon histoire et je m'abstins pourtant de lui révéler que j'étais en réalité une fille. Garder ce secret me mettait en confiance de ne pas avoir tout dévoiler de mes mystères.

« Mais pourquoi ne parle t'on pas de vous, Sand ? »

« Il se trouve simplement que je suis mort pour l'opinion publique et que ma propre famille m'a renié dans les fonds de tiroirs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son visage tiqua et je vis qu'il hésitait à me parler.

« A cause de ta mère, petit ! Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler pour l'instant. Crois-moi, cela vaut mieux ! Il faut que tu prennes garde à toi, je suis sûr qu'ils cherchent ta trace en ce moment même. »

« Les mangemorts… »

« Oui, tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas mis la main dessus, ils tenteront par tous les moyens d'y parvenir. Méfie-toi de ceux qui t'entourent. »

« Mais qu'est ce que ma mère a fait pour que… »

« Qu'on l'assassine… Elle a juste croisé la mauvaise personne quand elle était jeune, mon garçon. Je me souviens encore de cet homme qu'elle fréquentait avant de disparaître. Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute à lui… »

Ses mots étaient devenus durs et je vis qu'il faisait un effort pour masquer son émotion.

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

« De cet homme, grand et blond au sourire enjôleur… Sans lui, rien ne serait arrivé… Mais il ne faut pas que je t'en dise trop, nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous revoir, j'espère. »

Il se leva en soufflant la flamme de la lanterne et nous nous retrouvâmes dans les ténèbres.

« Sache que je suis désolé pour ta mère et ton frère, mon garçon… »

J'allais lui demander s'il avait connu mon père quand il me déclara d'une voix froide et pressée qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Un pop sonore retentit et je me retrouvai seule. Je poussai discrètement la porte pour découvrir que le pub avait gagné de la clientèle depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que je longeais les tables, Keith me sauta dessus et pointa son doigt sous mon nez comme pour me menacer.

« Dis donc, où étais-tu passé, toi ? »

« Juste aux toilettes, rétorquai-je en découvrant que le petit groupe s'était installé à ma table. »

On me fit asseoir et je découvris qu'en plus de nous se trouvaient John et quelques-uns un de ses amis. Je découvris une jeune fille que John tenait par les épaules ainsi qu'une rouquine qui me fit un petit geste de la main. Je reconnus la jeune fille qui m'avait guidé dans la bibliothèque et je la saluais poliment. Edward Tallow, le préfet de Serdaigle, sirotait sa chope en écoutant mon cousin palabrer. Scott me remit entre les mains une chope de bièraubeurre qui me réchauffa l'estomac avec plaisir. Je vis Will Ashcroft, un des joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle engager la conversation avec la petite amie de John après m'avoir saluée avec amabilité.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula agréablement et j'aillais presque oublié l'étrange rencontre que j'avais faite quand Eliane Faulkner déclara qu'elle trouvait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal enfin compétent. Edward Tallow secoua la tête et j'entendis différents arguments fuser de partout.

« Hawthorne ? Je ne sais pas s'il est compétent mais en tout cas, il est sacrément puissant ! »

« Plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux blonds… »

Je vis alors une image du professeur se former dans ma tête et sans savoir pourquoi un étrange malaise m'envahit en regardant sa haute taille et ses longs cheveux blonds.

Une boule d'angoisse se massa dans mon ventre et je cramponnai mon point à la rambarde en entendant mon nom résonner dans le stade. Un coup d'œil vers John qui était assis au rand derrière moi ne me rassura pas trop ; il était occupé à répondre à une jeune fille qui se tenait étrangement proche de lui. Un des joueurs de gryffondors me fit signe d'approcher et je dévalais les marches tel un automate. Un filet d'angoisse me coula dans le dos quand je saisis le manche de mon balai et me demandais avec crainte si je parviendrais à m'envoler. J'enjambai le manche et courageusement frappai du pied le sol déjà rendu un peu boueux par la pluie de la veille.

Je manquai de glisser et ma main pourvue d'un gant de cuir s'agrippa au balai alors que je m'envolai en zigzaguant. Je rougis en sentant les regards curieux se diriger vers ma personne et me sentis franchement gênée en découvrant que mes cousins brandissaient un grand drapeau enchanté sur lequel mon nom clignotait en lettres d'or et de pourpre. Je fis un tour du stade pour prendre bien en main mon vol que je tentais désespérément de rendre plus souple.

Trois autres joueurs s'étaient présentés avant moi et je me doutais qu'ils étaient pour la plupart bien plus qualifiés. Deux étaient plus âgés et volaient à une vitesse impressionnante en approchant les buts. L'un d'eux avait marqué tous ses essais. Une jeune fille de quatrième année paraissait bien sûre d'elle et je la vis faire un petit looping à la fin de sa présentation. En découvrant qu'elle s'approchait d'un joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui était son frère, je n'eus plus beaucoup de doutes sur le choix qui se ferait d'ici quelques minutes. Denis, le fanatique de Quidditch de notre petit groupe, m'encourageait en tenant ses mains en entonnoir autour de sa bouche mais je n'entendis pas un traître mot de ce qu'il tenta de déclarer avec tant de verve. Chass comme à son habitude était plongé dans un de ses livres et je vis seulement Flavy m'adresser un petit signe de tête. Et étrangement, ce fut ça qui me remit les idées en place et calma le rythme effréné que mon cœur prenait.

Je m'avançai de quelques mètres et découvris les deux autres poursuiveurs à mes côtés. Le ballet s'engagea et je parvins à maintenir une position stable tout en recevant la balle rouge. Je vis alors les deux joueurs se regarder mutuellement et alors que ma passe s'envolait déjà en l'air, la jeune fille de l'aile gauche disparut de ma vue. Mes dents serrés se mirent à grincer en voyant avec désespoir le souaffle chuter quand tout à coup, le joueur du centre se dégagea brutalement sur le côté, s'en saisit et je découvris avec stupeur que la jeune fille apparaissait à mes côtés. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de sixième année et je ne rencontrais dans ses yeux qu'un regard décidé et sûr d'elle. Je déglutis et réceptionnai tant bien que mal la balle que l'autre joueur m'envoya. Je me trouvais maintenant au milieu de l'avancée et vis les anneaux d'argent défendus par le gardien se rapprocher de moi. Mes doigts se crispèrent et je sentis le crochet métallique d'une de mes protections se prendre dans le tissu de ma cape. Je fis un grand geste pour m'en débarrasser et sans le vouloir, lançais la balle vers le but de gauche.

Le capitaine jouait normalement au poste de gardien mais avait demandé à un autre joueur expérimenté de prendre sa place pour lui permettre de mieux apprécier nos avancées dans les airs depuis les gradins. J'entendis un grand murmure dans le stade à moitié désert et vis le jeune homme faire une embardée sur son balai d'un geste brusque sans toutefois parvenir à réceptionner la balle qui passa dans un pop sonore à travers l'anneau. Mes mains lâchèrent mon balai de surprise pour les plaquer sur ma bouche et je sentis aussitôt que je m'étais mise à chuter à une vitesse relativement grande pour pouvoir me sortir d'un inévitable choc au sol sans dégâts. Je repris le contrôle et pressai le manche avec vigueur contre ma poitrine. Le balai ralentit et je touchais terre sans grand mal, qu'une frayeur encore tapie dans mon cœur et qui avait heureusement pas eu le temps de jaillir.

Norvig fit un signe à ses joueurs qui redescendirent lentement vers le sol. A peine eus-je eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que quelques silhouettes apparurent devant moi. John me donna une grande claque dans le dos et j'eus à peine le temps de faire glisser mes lunettes de protection sur mon front que je découvris mes cousins qui accouraient vers nous avec ardeur.

« Pas Mal, Mael ! J'espère que ça suffira à impressionner Norvig ! »

D'autres éclats de voix retentirent mais je ne suivais plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. Je découvris la haute silhouette du capitaine de Gryffondor nous remercier et il nous déclara qu'il donnerait les résultats dans une petite heure, le temps de faire le point avec son équipe. Je poussai un soupir et John me déclara qu'il rejoignait le château en compagnie de ses camarades. Le spectacle était terminé, il rentrait, lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant s'éloigner en compagnie de tout un petit groupe qui papotait avec ferveur.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes autres fervents admirateurs : Keith et Nathaniel qui continuaient d'agiter leur drapeau dont quelques lettres commençaient à s'estomper sous l'œil déçu de Scott qui avait apparemment participé à l'enchantement, Chass qui avait coincé son livre sous son bras et me dévisageait par-dessus ses lunettes, Denis qui se refusait à lâcher mon bras qu'il maintenait en l'air en signe de victoire et enfin Flavy qui encouragea le petit groupe à me laisser me changer dans les vestiaires. Je la remerciais mentalement de me sauver de cette foule et me retrouvais quasiment seul alors que deux trois personnes rangeaient les balles dans une grande malle de bois bardée de métal.

Dans les vestiaires, je savourais avec délice la tranquillité et desserrais les sangles de cuir qui avaient marqué mes bras. Les attaches métalliques de mes jambes libéraient mes mouvements et je repoussais les lourdes protections sur le sol. Mes cheveux étaient trempés. Une douleur sourde résonnait à l'arrière de ma tête mais je n'y pris pas garde. Je venais de remporter une victoire en flouant tous ceux qui s'étaient juré de miser sur moi. John avait paru satisfait de ma prestation et j'avais permis aux jumeaux d'exploiter la situation en s'amusant. J'avais sauvé les apparences pour ainsi dire et j'en étais enchantée.

Mon sort reposait entre les mains de Hugo Norvig et j'avais toutes les chances pour ne pas être choisie parmi les quatre qui s'étaient présentés. Je m'essuyai la nuque avec vigueur et passai mes doigts sur la petite marque que je devinais, gravée dans mon cou. Je préférais cependant pour l'instant chasser ses pensées néfastes et déprimantes et me décidais à profiter de la soirée pour participer au plan que mes cousins étaient entrain d'élaborer.

A cet instant, alors que je m'étais relevée et m'apprêtais à décrocher ma cape pour retourner au château, on frappa à la porte du vestiaire. J'eus bien malgré moi un sursaut et plaquais ma main sur mes vêtements tandis que la porte grinçait. Un jeune homme apparut et je me mis à pâlir en reconnaissant Will Ashcroft qui me dévisageait. Il parut tout à coup gêné et passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai eu vent des résultats de la sélection et j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de les connaître assez rapidement. »

Mes mains tremblaient et je le vis s'approcher de moi alors que je drapais ma cape autour de mon corps comme pour me camoufler. Je fis un pas en arrière et butais contre le mur. Je grinçai des dents en sentant une improbable migraine envahir avec ampleur mon esprit.

« Sortons, me proposa t'il en voyant que j'étais prête à retourner au château. »

Alors que nous nous égarions dans l'herbe que nous foulions de nos pas lents, il s'arrêta et me regarda en souriant. Ma tête tournait et je la laissais dodeliner sur mes épaules en espérant arriver assez vite au château. Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais eus aucun contact mental avec Hawthorne.

« Félicitations, tu es le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor. On va pouvoir se mesurer sur un terrain de Quidditch. »

Une bourrasque de vent agita ma cape et comme je ne l'avais pas correctement agrafée, elle se détacha de mes épaules et manqua de s'envoler dans la brise du soir. Will fit un bond, la rattrapa et me la lança d'un geste amusé. Mon regard ahuri le fit rire gentiment mais je ne pouvais contenir le ridicule et le malaise qui m'envahissaient. La nausée pointait et je déglutis péniblement en priant pour que tout cela cesse.

« Allons, on a presque l'impression que tu es déçu ! Si tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il n'y a pas à t'inquiéter. Si Norvig t'a choisi, ce n'est pas seulement à cause du chantage que John lui a fait. Tu es capable de réussir ! »

Un frisson de honte me parcourut et je me demandais comment j'avais pu me méprendre en croyant m'être débarrassée de ce problème. Je me détournais du serdaigle pour découvrir les rayons ambrés du soleil couchant arroser avec parcimonie les hautes silhouettes sombres des arbres de la forêt interdite. Ma gorge se noua et je fus submergée par un sentiment défaitiste que j'avais longuement réussi à dissimuler en moi. J'aurais voulu me laisser tomber dans l'herbe obscure et noire à attendre que les étoiles apparaissent comme cette atroce nuit où les regarder m'avait maintenue en vie face à l'horreur. Je plaquais une main sur mes tempes qui me faisaient depuis plusieurs minutes mal de façon lancinante et ravalais un sanglot.

« John va être fier de toi ! »

Je sentis sa main s'abattre vigoureusement dans mon dos et je me retournais avec une lenteur non désirée. Je vis que ses yeux verts se voilaient étrangement en scrutant mes traits. Une ombre sévère et angoissée parcourut son visage quand il articula les derniers mots que j'entendis.

« Mael… Qu'est… Tu te sens bien ? »

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa veste pour m'empêcher de tomber et je me laissai choir dans ses bras à sa grande frayeur pour enfin m'évanouir.

fin du chapitre 7

(27 déc. 05)


	8. Les méandres du passé

Et un pan de révélations sur le passé bien sombre, sordide et complexe de notre héroïne nous est dévoilé. De quoi réfléchir. En attendant la suite… qui malheureusement n'arrivera pas de si tôt car hélas, mois de janvier rime avec partiels à réviser !

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ayn Hawthorne a tenu sa promesse et m'a appris à voler. Pourtant après l'ivresse procurée par les sensations dans les airs, j'ai pris conscience que tout cela n'était encore en réalité qu'un mensonge et que ce n'est que la magie de mon professeur qui me permet de voler. Aveuglée par la colère, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il refusait de me parler de ma mère. Sa seule réponse a été de me déclarer qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions car je ne connaissais pas tout ce que ma mère avait fait dans le passé. Autant dire que je suis partie aussi sec, la rage au cœur et le désespoir au ventre. J'ai cependant passé l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard où quelqu'un m'attendait : Sand Sparrow, le frère de ma mère qui m'a mise en garde contre les mangemorts. Pourtant, lui était persuadé que ma mère n'est morte que par la faute d'un homme qu'elle fréquentait. Ensuite, il y a eu les épreuves de Quidditch imposées par Norvig, et c'est avec une joie sans pareille que je les ai passées. Autant dire que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Cela a toutefois dû impressionner Norvig qui m'a nommée au poste. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de m'évanouir dans les bras de Will Ashcroft qui venait m'annoncer la nouvelle.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Oswald Flavy : Bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard en troisième année, c'est une des camarades de notre groupe. Froide et silencieuse, quand elle dégaine (que ça soit sa baguette ou sa langue), ça fait mal et elle ne rigole pas. Ceux de sa maison la rejettent à cause de ses fréquentations mais semblent tout de même lui témoigner un certain respect qui serait dû à son nom de famille.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.   
Ashcroft Will : Et bien… C'est un bon ami de John qui joue comme poursuiveur à Serdaigle. Très gentil avec moi mais pourquoi ai-je toujours face à lui un sentiment de malaise qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ma situation ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est un garçon et moi… une fille !

Vebel Stanley : Serpentard cynique au ton incisif et apparemment impulsif qui joue au Quidditch. Je ne tiens absolument pas à savoir comment il s'est faite cette atroce cicatrice sur la joue.

Etheridge Alister : Calme, très calme mais surtout trop calme à mon goût ! Il se contente d'observer et de faire partager parfois son point de vue au petit groupe.

xxx

Chapitre 8 : LES MÉANDRES DU PASSÉ.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose autour, seulement le vent qui soufflait avec force au travers des ramages noirs des carcasses d'arbres qui se détachaient sous le ciel pâle. Un beau paysage d'hiver s'offrait à la jeune femme mais elle n'en avait que faire. Assise tout près de la fenêtre au second étage de la petite maison, elle espérait bien passer inaperçue. Le lieu n'était pas très passant, situé au bout de la petite ville. Il fallait après le bâtiment d'une coopérative tourner sur sa droite et arpenter en bon connaisseur la voie, maladroitement pavée, qui menait presque aux abords des champs. Là, à une dizaine de mètres se dressait la forme massive d'une maison pourtant malingre. Elle n'avait plus été habitée depuis dix ans quand cette jeune femme s'était présentée à Miss Beckling. La vieille femme avait d'abord hésité en voyant cette femme, dont on ne savait rien, jaillir ainsi de nulle part avec deux enfants en bas âge. Le petit garçon tenait serré dans sa petite paume un pan de la jupe longue de sa mère entre ses doigts et regardait d'un air inquiet le visage grimaçant de la propriétaire. Pourtant, elle ne savait pourquoi mais Angela Beckling s'était laissé séduire par cette femme aux cheveux d'ébènes malgré le regard fuyant de ses yeux argentés. Elle tenait serré contre sa poitrine une toute petite fille emmaillotée dans un châle de couleur crème. L'inconnue s'était présentée sous un nom un peu étrange et finalement, la vielle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Avait-elle été jetée dehors par son mari ou était-elle, encore pire, une fille de mauvaise vie ? C'était que les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la toute petite ville d'Aberdeen.

Angela l'avait d'abord toisée d'un regard torve par-dessus ses lunettes poisseuses et voyant la petite valise de cuir bien rembourrée et sanglée pour éviter que son contenu se déverse, elle avait secoué la tête§.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« J'ai vu que vous louiez une chambre, demanda la jeune femme en repositionnant la petite fille aux cheveux duveteux correctement dans ses bras. »

Le long manteau de l'inconnue dégoulinait sur le pas de la porte, la pluie battant fort les pavés au dehors et déjà le soir tombait et teintait les alentours de couleurs ternes. Un éclair déchira rageusement le ciel sombre gorgé de nuages noirs et encres. Miss Beckling frissonna et rabattit le pan de sa blouse sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts malingres se dirigèrent vers un présentoir en métal rouillé et elle en décrocha une petite clé.

« Ca se pourrait mais il faudra payer le loyer. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorqua la jeune femme. »

Le petit garçon fourra son pouce dans sa bouche et posa sa tête de fatigue contre la jambe de sa mère. D'une main agile, l'inconnue sortit une bourse en cuir retourné d'une de ses poches et lâcha les cordons qui découvrirent de quoi payer suffisamment. Miss Beckling ravala sa langue en se demandant d'où une vagabonde pouvait tenir tant d'argent. Certainement pas honnêtement gagné, pensa t'elle. Puis elle se dit qu'après tout, elle y avait tout à gagner.

Sa main calleuse referma sèchement la porte et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sous la marquise dont dégoulinaient de minces filets d'eaux qui maculèrent leurs vêtements. Angela se dirigea en boitillant vers le petit chemin caillouteux et suivie de la jeune femme et de ses deux enfants, elles firent le tour de la petite bicoque qui atenait à une demeure bien plus grande. La silhouette se détachait par moments lorsque les éclairs illuminaient rapidement le visage pâle de l'inconnue. Du lierre vert sombre encadrait le pan de la porte qui grinça en s'ouvrant sinistrement. Angela appuya sur un vieux commutateur caché près de l'entrée et un grésillement électrique retentit lorsque les ampoules se mirent à briller d'une lueur ambrée.

« Voilà ! Il n'y a pas de locataires depuis que les anciens propriétaires ont déménagé. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans les combles, c'est la qu'on est encore le mieux. »

La femme regarda avec un soupir de soulagement les tentures qui couvraient les murs et remarqua enfin que la vieille femme s'était tue, la main bien en avant.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je vous paye pour deux mois. »

Angela Beckling fourra avec empressement les pièces dans la poche de sa blouse et un sourire malingre passa sur ses lèvres desséchées en sentant la monnaie tressaillir tout le long du chemin. Revenue sur le pas de sa porte, Angela Beckling haussa les épaules en voyant au lointain de la petite rue les réverbères illuminant la grande voie. Une voiture passa fort rapidement et une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa des passants. Elle rit pendant quelques instants et son regard se reporta sur la maison. La jeune femme avait paru hésitante en lui donnant son nom. Ses mains avaient glissé sur le vêtement humide qu'elle accrochait à une patère et finalement après avoir baissé la tête, elle s'était retournée et avait offert son beau visage à la lumière du lustre.

« Voici Matthew et Alysse, déclara t'elle en désignant les deux enfants assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Je me nomme Sparrow, Ester Sparrow. »

Angela Beckling claqua la porte et rejoignit avec humeur le dossier miteux de son fauteuil pour reprendre sa couture.

Esther se redressa en pensant à son arrivée dans ce trou sordide. Elle était sûre qu'un ciel si dégagé à la tombée de la nuit présageait une bonne pluie pour cette nuit en cette saison. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée qui encadrait un coin de la petite pièce et rajouta une bûche dans les cendres avant de faire rejaillir quelques étincelles à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Cela faisait de longs mois qu'elle s'était terrée ainsi en espérant leur échapper. Matthew, son fils, était assis les coudes appuyés sur la nappe d'une petite table et plongeait son regard sur un livre pour enfants que sa mère lui avait donné. Alysse après avoir joué pendant deux longues heures avec sa poupée, avait laissé le sommeil la gagner et sa petite tête reposait appuyée contre la barre de laiton du lit.

« Matthew, veux-tu bien ranger ton livre et mettre la table, s'il te plait ? Nous allons manger.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et déposa son livre sur la table de nuit en noisetier. La petite chambre de bonnes était tapissée d'un vilain papier à fleurs violettes que le petit garçon avait dénigré dès son arrivée. Esther à force de soupirs avait finit par sortir sa baguette et un nuage de paillettes multicolores avait nimbé le papier qui se décollait par endroit du fait de l'humidité. Maintenant, de petits personnages s'animaient sur le mur et son fils passait des heures le soir avant de s'endormir à contempler ce ballet incessant.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le poêle et d'un rapide moulinet du poignet, fit apparaître un savoureux plat qui rejoignit rapidement les assiettes et les couverts sur la table branlante. Le dîner se passa sans anicroches si ce n'est que la petite fille décida de jouer avec les petits pois. Son frère partit d'un grand rire et même sa mère dont le visage taciturne ne souriait plus que rarement depuis quelques temps parut se réjouir.

Tout s'empila joyeusement près de l'évier et la vaisselle commença à se faire toute seule, les brosses frottant vigoureusement les assiettes dans une envolée de bulles de savon transparentes. La jeune femme prit sa fille dans les bras et s'installa sur le lit au travers de l'épaisse couette. Le petit garçon se saisit de son livre et se mit à lire à voix haute une histoire de puissants sorciers, féroces dragons et gentils chevaliers.

« Alors William de Haux…xe ville détourna le ra…ra…euh… »

« Rayon, mon chéri. »

« Rayon de flammes… du … plat de … son épée… »

Esther Sparrow se laissa aller contre l'oreiller qu'elle roulait en boule entre les barreaux en laiton de son lit et peu à peu, son esprit s'embruma. Seul le faible rugissement du dragon dans l'illustration la tint encore éveillée. Son esprit était tout aussi fatigué que son corps et dans sa tête dansait en permanence les réminiscences sordides de ces longues atroces nuits où elle avait assisté à tant de choses sans pouvoir rien faire. Maintenant, c'était elle qu'ils traquaient telle une bête. Elle n'avait plus personnes pour la soutenir. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Car même ceux qui l'avaient lancé dans ce cauchemar avaient préféré l'oublier et tout nier. La femme finit par s'endormir sans avoir placé le sort qu'elle lançait chaque soir sur l'ensemble de la maison.

Au dehors, un éclair déchira le ciel et une lourde pluie se mit à tomber, inondant le petit jardin envahi d'herbes sauvages depuis le temps où il n'avait pas vu une tondeuse. Au dehors, une silhouette longea le mur de briques par endroits désemboîtées et sauta pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la grille en fer forgé. L'homme s'accroupit dans la boue pour vérifier que rien ne l'attendait dans les ténèbres qui rodait aux alentours. Il poussa donc la porte de la maison, la baguette serrée dans son poing crispé au possible. Ses pas maladroits s'appuyaient avec une délicatesse accrue sur les marches grinçantes et il rejoignit enfin l'étage supérieur.

Pourtant, il aurait juré voir une autre silhouette passer devant lui. L'homme se tapit donc contre une porte, la respiration haletante, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Avec détermination, alors que les autres l'avaient renié, abandonné et oublié pour ce qu'elle avait fait, lui venait lui porter secours. Sand Sparrow fit glisser un anneau d'argent à son doigt et aussitôt, il disparut dans la tapisserie fleurie. Son ombre longea le couloir et seul un œil habile aurait pu voir un léger scintillement dans l'air là où il se trouvait.

« Maman, s'il te plait… »

Esther se réveilla en sursaut et serra compulsivement le corps de sa fille contre sa poitrine. Elle agita la tête dans tous les sens pour découvrir Matthew qui était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La pluie dégoulinait lentement sur le verre et le petit garçon essuyait avec une patience particulière la buée pour découvrir l'extérieur.

Esther se redressa et blottit Alysse sur son lit ; la petite eut vite fait de se relever et de suivre les pas de sa mère. Esther passa derrière son fils et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, je viens juste d'apercevoir des étincelles, maman. »

« Des étincelles… »

Esther Sparrow blêmit et manqua bien de défaillir. Une peur panique l'envahit mais elle fut rapide à réagir. Sa baguette jaillit de sa manche et aussitôt elle plaça une barrière magique sur la porte. Rassemblant rapidement le nécessaire, elle manqua de déchirer sa cape bleu nuit du porte-manteau. A genoux, la jeune femme fit enfiler le petit manteau à sa fille et Matthew comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas traîner, même si sa mère ne lui disait rien. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses gants et il suivit rapidement sa mère qui rabattit sa capuche élimée sur ses cheveux noirs qui chatouillaient son cou. Son pas se fit rapide sur la plancher.

Elle poussa un cri en voyant de la fumée verdâtre s'illuminer dans les hauteurs du ciel. Matthew sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et découvrit avec étonnement une étrange tête de mort dont la langue en forme de serpent s'agiter méchamment. Un bruit retentit en bas dans la demeure et elle eut brusquement peur en entendant monter le martèlement lourd des bottes. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle enjamba le rebord de bois de la fenêtre. Matthew était passé devant elle et ils glissèrent sur le petit toit de la maison d'Angela Beckling. Esther saisit Alysse et après avoir descendu avec rapidité les tuiles glissantes, elle atterrit dans l'herbe froide et humide.

« Maman, les gens… Ils sont… »

« Oui, mon chéri, très méchant. Tu va maintenant me promettre de rester ici sans bouger. »

Le petit acquiesça et prit avec vigueur la main encore un peu potelée de sa petite sœur. Sa mère prit une grande aspiration et lança un jet de paillette vers les deux enfants. Puis elle releva la tête vers le mur et la fenêtre grande ouverte dont elle s'était enfuie. La jeune femme se mit à courir à grandes enjambées à travers les ajoncs et Matthew fit quelques pas en arrières pour aller se tapir dans un buisson. Il n'avait malheureusement pas de capuche et l'eau glacée dégoulinait dans son cou. Il frissonna à plusieurs reprises quand une voix l'interpella.

« Hé…petit »

Il leva ses yeux gris vers les nuages et vit une silhouette dressée sur le toit de la maison. Sa cape claquait au vent et de longs cheveux blonds volaient derrière lui. Il s'accroupit et sauta sur le parapet de pierre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Son pas se cala avec agilité sur les pierres mais à ce moment, Sand Sparrow apparut dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il envoya un sort violent à l'homme qui chuta de plusieurs mètres au sol.

« Matthew, où est ta mère ? »

Le petit garçon resta sans bouger et ignora son oncle qu'il n'avait vu ou tout du moins dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le corps de l'homme allongé dans la terre noire. Il demanda à sa sœur de ne pas bouger et se faufila jusqu'au cadavre. L'homme était étendu sur le ventre, ses cheveux blonds étalés dans son dos, son uniforme tout déchiré et maculé de boue. Il tendit la main et à ce moment là, le bras de l'homme qu'il pensait mort le saisit à la cheville. Matthew poussa un cri de frayeur et regarda l'homme vêtu d'une cape verte qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt sauter aussitôt sur le toit de la maisonnette de Miss Beckling.

Il frappa l'homme au visage mais celui-ci releva sa tête de la terre et Matthew resta alors sans bouger. Le visage de l'homme lui paraissait extrêmement familier. Il eut un frisson en se souvenant de cette petite photo que sa mère gardait blottie dans la petite valise de cuir entre les vêtements, sa baguette et les deux trois livres qu'elle lui avait donnés. Dessus, il y avait sa mère vêtue d'un uniforme noir identique à celui du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui la tenait dans ses bras. Et surtout, il reconnut ses yeux argentés qui le fixait avec désespoir. C'était ses propres yeux !

Il retomba dans l'herbe tandis que l'homme se redressait maladroitement. Apparemment, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal car il poussa un gémissement et s'appuya contre un tonneau dans lequel Miss Beckling conservait un tas d'objets rouillés.

Sand Sparrow sauta sur le dos de l'homme et lui décocha un crochet au menton. Alors que le blond vacillait sous le coup, le jeune homme se retourna et s'accroupit. Sand Sparrow saisit Matthew par les épaules et ses yeux verts lui ordonnèrent de retourner auprès de sa sœur. Le petit s'exécuta immédiatement et les deux enfants s'avancèrent avec curiosité vers le combat qui faisait rage devant eux.

« Ainsi, c'est toi qui es responsable de ça, cracha Sand Sparrow en dirigeant sa baguette vers la poitrine de son adversaire. »

« Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui l'as entraînée là-dedans ! Tu étais sur place pour faire ton rapport, non ? »

« Je n'aurai jamais vendu ma sœur aux mangemorts, si c'est ce que tu prétends. »

« Comme se fait-il alors qu'on l'ait vue en étranges accointances avec certaines personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ce que ma sœur a pu faire n'est pas le problème ! Dis plutôt que tu la traques toi aussi sur les ordres du gouvernement mais que tu es fou de rage qu'elle t'ait abandonné ! »

« Pour se rendre complice de telles racailles, c'est sûr ! Mais elle m'a aussi enlevé mon fils ! »

Le jeune Sparrow envoya un sort répulsif au blond qui fit une grimace mais para adroitement le jet d'étincelles bleues pour riposter avec un violent '_expelliarmus'_. Sand trébucha et sa tête butta contre le mur. Un filet de sang glissa sur son front jusqu'à ses sourcils. Matthew regarda le jeune homme et le dévisagea avec attention. Son visage fin était presque encore celui d'un jeune adolescent et ses cheveux lustrés coiffés en catogan le faisaient ressembler au gentil chevalier de son livre, William de Hauxeville. Il frissonna en voyant l'homme blond se saisir de la baguette de son adversaire. L'homme blond le chercha du regard avant que ses yeux accrochant le massif de fleurs dans lequel lui et Alysse s'étaient blottis. Le bruit de sussions de ses bottes dans la boue le fit frissonner et il aurait alors souhaité être aussi courageux que William de Hauxeville ou que le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant, appuyé contre le mur.

« Tiens, tiens, nous ne sommes pas les premiers ! »

Une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut juste à la gauche de l'homme. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque sombre mais sa voix perçait à travers les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Deux sorts fusèrent et l'homme blond se tordit de douleur en recevant en pleine poitrine un jet d'étincelles pourpres. Il serra les dents et son regard prit une étincelle de fureur.

« Le ministère vous envoie faire le même boulot que nous, apparemment ! C'est étrange ce que cette jeune femme peut être convoitée ! Comme quoi, jouer pour chaque bord est fort dangereux de nos jours. »

L'homme masqué éclata d'un rire sinistre et Matthew jeta un regard désespéré à sa sœur qui se mit à pleurer.

« Les agents du ministère vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, murmura l'autre. »

« Et celui-là, qu'en avez vous fait ? »

Le mangemort donna un coup de pied dans le corps de Sand Sparrow qui remuait faiblement sur le sol.

« J'ai vu des mangemorts plus coriaces que lui. Sans doute une jeune recrue, cracha le blond. »

Sand Sparrow rampa lentement sur le sol et le mangemort, d'un coup dans les côtes, le força à se retourner, les yeux vers le ciel. La botte en cuir du mangemort s'écrasa sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

« Je crois fort que vous faites erreur ! Une telle loque ne fait pas partie de nos rangs. Contrairement à sa chère… »

Sand avait agrippé avec fureur la jambe du mangemort qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre et ne put ainsi terminer sa phrase. A sa grande peur, Matthew vit deux autres silhouettes jaillir de derrière les buissons. Aussitôt, l'homme blond aux longs cheveux fit une pirouette sur lui-même et fit jaillir dans un crissement sourd une lourde lame d'argent. Il fonça sur le premier mangemort alors que Sand Sparrow roula sur lui-même. Des cris sourds retentirent alors de l'intérieur et à sa grande joie, le petit garçon vit sortir une silhouette sur laquelle pendait seulement un lambeau de cape bleue. En dessous, la personne portait une belle robe pourpre. La porte vitrée du petit vestibule vola en éclats et sa mère passa au travers. Son corps s'affala sur l'herbe et son fils se porta immédiatement à sa portée.

« Maman, est ce… tu vas bien ? »

« Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

La jeune femme était essoufflée et elle se redressa maladroitement, sa baguette à la main. Sa main se blottit dans celle de son fils et elle courut vers sa fille qui se trouvait entre les deux groupes de belligérants. Un cri déchirant retentit dans la nuit quand un mangemort s'étala, son bras dévoré de flammes. Chacun se retourna vers elle et les visages tout autant anxieux qu'envieux se posèrent sur elle, accroupie auprès de ses deux enfants.

« Esther…, murmura l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui rabaissa son épée dont la lame dégouttait de sang. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… Esther… Certaines personnes aimeraient bien récupérer leurs biens… si tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

« Grande sœur… »

Les trois voix se mélangeaient, la rappelant à son passé. Un homme vêtu de noir apparut derrière elle et manqua fort de l'entourer de ses bras. Cependant elle fut plus rapide et d'un coup de pied ample fit reculer son adversaire. Sa baguette lança un jet d'étincelles vers le mangemort qui se tenait à côté de l'homme à l'épée.

« Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux qu'eux, lança t'elle en pleurant. Tu n'as donc rien compris et tu les as crus, n'est ce pas ! »

« C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ! Toi qui… »

Tout à coup, une dizaine de silhouettes surgirent de sur le toit alors qu'une violente lumière illuminait le ciel. Les renforts du ministère étaient arrivés.

« Esther Sparrow, au nom du ministère de la magie britannique, vous êtes en état d'arrestation… »

Esther Sparrow serra sa fille dans ses bras et tendit un bras charitable à son fils avant de disparaître dans un foisonnement d'étincelles dorées.

Je me redressais, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son front. Le cri perçant que j'avais poussé venait de me réveiller. Car c'était bien le regard d'Ayn Hawthorne que j'avais reconnu dans cet abominable cauchemar. Ayn Hawthorne, l'homme à l'épée… Mon corps se souleva dans un soubresaut et je retombais dans ses draps, le visage maculé de larmes amères.

« Tu sais que Ashcroft est venu te voir plusieurs fois alors que tu étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Le pauvre, tu aurais son visage… Il se sentait tellement coupable alors que tu n'as eu qu'un simple évanouissement ! »

« Très drôle, rétorquais-je. »

J'étais sortie ce matin de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé une journée à dormir et à faire ce cauchemar atroce où tout se mélangeait. Que faisais-je donc ainsi dans cet endroit que je ne pensais pas connaître, avec ma mère ? Et pourquoi bon sang tant de monde en voulait après ma mère ? Même le ministère paraissait la rechercher pour je ne sais quelle raison. Nathaniel me pinça la joue en riant.

« Allez, grand malade, le cours de runes nous appelle ! »

« Au fait, il faudra que tu remercies ton sauveur. Dis, je pourrais venir avec toi… »

Keith se planta devant moi et joignit ses mains pareilles à une prière et ses yeux s'agrandirent avec supplication. Je fis un drôle d'air et Nathaniel se mit à se moquer de sa jumelle.

« Dis dons… Je ne savais que tu avais des vues sur Ashcroft, Keith ! Moi qui pensais que tu détestais les copains de John… »

La remarque mit fin au calme qui régnait car les deux jumeaux plongèrent l'un sur l'autre. Je restais donc à les regarder en soupirant. Un groupe de Poufsouffle nous dépassa en secouant vainement la tête devant l'immanquable spectacle qu'offraient les deux Lanchaster.

« Tu veux que je parle à tout le monde des fameux mots que tu as envoyés à cette crétine de poufssoufle, cracha Keith apparemment furieuse. »

« Mais… Il n'a pas de petite amie, demandais-je. »

« Non et ça désespère la plupart des filles de Poudlard, rétorqua Flavy qui se tenait à mes côtés, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. »

« Evidement, entre nous et les cinquième année, il y a quand même une différence. Tout du moins au niveau maturité… »

Un fin sourire passa sur ses lèvres et nous échangeâmes un regard plein de sous-entendus. C'était vrai que les deux mois passés avec mes cousins me paraissaient longs et je sentais assez souvent mon regard se diriger vers ceux de mon âge. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment de moyens de m'intégrer avec eux. Mael Lanchaster était un jeune homme tout aussi timide qu'Alysse Cleland. Et je me rendais compte que dès que je voyais une certaine personne, mon corps se mettait à trembler et je sentais les frissons me parcourir.

Fallait-il me l'avouer, mon estomac se contractait violemment à l'idée de revoir Will Ashcroft, surtout depuis que j'avais eu le culot de m'évanouir dans ses bras. La situation était extrêmement troublante et dire que je ne me sentais déjà pas à l'aise avec lui lorsque John me l'avait présenté. C'était pourtant une bonne occasion de côtoyer de gens de mon âge et j'en étais venue à hésiter entre redouter avec une appréhension vaine les entraînements de Quidditch et mon premier match ou me laisser gagner par l'impatience.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent quelques-unes de nos meilleures connaissances pour venir nous rendre visite. Pour une fois que je n'avais rien demandé, cela me tomba sur le coin de la figure sans prêter gare. Depuis le patio du cloître, un groupe de jeunes gens vêtus de vert et argent manqua de nous dépasser mais l'un d'eux se retourna me dévisagea et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Je reconnus Alister Etheridge, le grand blond de serpentard, un balai à la main. Il me désigna d'un vague geste de la main à un garçon presque deux fois plus haut que moi. L'autre acquiesça et se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées dans ma direction. Tous s'écartèrent prudemment sur son chemin. Je m'étais accroupie pour ramasser un livre qui était tombé de mon sac et quand je me relevais, j'eus la surprise de voir le jeune homme à trente centimètres de mon visage. Son regard parut m'observer avec une minutie toute particulière puis il fit un pas en arrière. Je remarquais qu'un extraordinaire calme s'était instauré dans le couloir pourtant relativement peuplé, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Flavy s'était prudemment mise à l'écart, non par crainte mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle détestait se retrouver en conflit avec les camarades de sa maison. Mes deux cousins s'étaient redressés et Keith lâcha le col de la chemise de son frère qui détourna la tête vers nous.

« Alors, c'est ça, la nouvelle recrue ? »

Il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et explosa d'un rire qu'il ne dissimula même pas. Pour une fois, je réagis plus rapidement que les jumeaux qui étaient d'habitude toujours les premiers à rétorquer dès qu'on déclarait quelque chose contre leur personne ou moi-même.

« Oui, et alors… »

Ma voix prit un ton froid, je me sentais relativement agacée et l'arrogance du capitaine de Serpentard rompit le maigre barrage que je m'étais efforcée de dresser face à mes émotions qui depuis quelques temps semblaient réagir à fleur de peau.

Alister Etheridge m'offrit un étrange sourire qui barra furtivement son visage avant de reprendre le masque calme et inflexible que je lui connaissais.

« Je suis le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor, Mael Lanchaster. »

Ce nom que j'avais tant de fois répété dans ma tête, murmuré entre mes dents en me demandant ce qu'il me forçait à traîner avec lui comme considérations toutes faites, ce nom qui m'avait fait renier qui j'étais réellement… Et bien, pour une fois, je décidais de défendre ce nom et de l'exposer fièrement.

« Lanchaster, comme ce crétin de Serdaigle…J'y crois pas ! »

« Je te conseille de ne pas faire de commentaires sur mon cousin. »

Keith et Nathaniel se mirent sur la défensive et je les vis avec connivence se placer chacun d'un côté de ma personne. Personne ne leur prêta attention.

« Doenitz, tu ne devrais pas faire ça… »

La voix froide et coupante de Flavy s'adressait à son aîné qu'elle dévisageait ouvertement sans que son visage ne trahisse un quelconque sentiment (pour ça, je l'admirais). Je vis le jeune homme la fixer et faire une grimace comme pour chasser une idée malvenue. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules à son adresse alors que les serpentards continuaient de fixer la jeune fille avec des mimiques teintées de respect. Les joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient rapprochés et Stanley Vebel eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ce mec là, il ne sait rien d'autre que faire des menaces en l'air… »

Sa cicatrice s'accentua et son regard torve m'effleura lentement avec un plaisir que je sentais irradier de lui. Le capitaine haussa les épaules et parut ne pas prêter attention à ses autres camarades. Il remit cependant rapidement le troisième année à sa place et ce fut la seule chose qu'il fit qui me fit vraiment plaisir. L'emphase qu'il s'exécuta sur le '_je_' me fit toutefois comprendre que je ne m'adressais pas à n'importe qui et marqua définitivement son autorité sur les joueurs dont le brouhaha se tut rapidement.

« Vebel, je cause avec lui. Alors, boucle-là si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

L'autre déglutit mais un sixième année répondit au capitaine d'un geste d'humour.

« Allez, Ellas, laisse-le, s'exclama le garçon dont le devant de sa cape était maculé de boue. De toutes façons, tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouché… »

L'étudiant en face de moi était même plus grand que John et remarquant sa carrure saillant sous son uniforme de sport, je me demandais si je n'étais pas un peu trop présomptueuse. Il appuya ses mains bardées de cuir par ses gants sur ses hanches et me dévisagea.

« Ca se pourrait bien…

Sa position avait pour but de me ridiculiser et je le repoussais d'un geste de la paume relativement vigoureux. Je vis un éclair d'incompréhension passer dans son regard et il haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

« Tu tiens vraiment à jouer à ça avec moi ! »

Sa poigne se tendit et enserra le col de ma cape. Je sentis mes jambes quitter le sol et ma tête bascula en arrière. Il me secoua brutalement et d'un geste difficile, ma main glissa vers la poche de mon pantalon et effleura le bois de ma baguette.

« Regardez donc comme il gigote ! On dirait presque une fillette ! »

Mon visage devenait un peu plus cramoisi, je le sentais au sang remontant dans mes joues. Je suffoquais pendant un instant et me concentrais à nouveau pour atteindre ma baguette. J'y parvins au moment où la voix aiguë d'une fille retentit dans le dos du jeune homme.

« Dis donc, Doenitz, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Le dénommé Ellas Doenitz fit un pas de côté et en tournant avec douleur la tête, je vis une jeune fille vêtue de l'uniforme de Serpentard avec le badge de préfet attachée à l'aide d'une épingle sur son pull gris. Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice en me découvrant et je crus que j'étais enfin sauvée.

« Encore un gryffondor ! Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à des serdaigles ou des poufsouffles ? J'en ai marre de recevoir les récriminations permanentes de McGonnagal sur ton cas. »

Je choisis donc mon moment pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de mon adversaire qui se plia en deux mais ne me lâcha pas. Mes pieds retrouvèrent avec dureté le sol et je reprenais avec peine mon équilibre qu'il fit une grimace après avoir lancé une grossièreté. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur et ma nuque craqua.

Dans la panique en voyant le poing replié de Doenitz se dresser pour s'abattre sur mon visage, j'eus un sursaut et un jet d'étincelles jaillit de ma baguette alors que je murmurais les quelques mots d'une formule que j'avais revue la veille.

Je ne sus jamais si le sortilège d'entrave fut efficace (je le pense tout de même car le serpentard me relâcha et je me laissais glisser contre le mur) car une main telle une serre de rapace s'abattit sur l'épaule de Ellas Doenitz qui se retourna pour recevoir au visage un magnifique crochet du gauche qu'Ayn Hawthorne lui administra. Il relaissa tomber le jeune homme au sol qui se tordit de douleur et j'effleurais l'esprit de mon professeur pour découvrir la rage et la haine qui emplissaient son aura magique. Il crispa ses poings et mes cousins firent une mine discrète de ranger leurs baguettes. Il se retourna alors lentement vers eux et son ton fut tel que celui qu'il nous offrait en cours : austère, glaçant et rageur.

« Ne rangez pas vos baguettes, Lanchaster. Vous allez pouvoir me suivre dans mon bureau ainsi que votre cher cousin. »

Pendant ce temps là, Flavy s'était accroupie à côté de moi et m'aida à me relever alors que Ellas Doenitz replaçait ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste hautain. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur la silhouette du professeur puis avisant sa baguette, il reporta son regard assombri vers moi.

« Je te promets que certains entendront parler de toi, Lanchaster ! »

« Doenitz, vous passerez tout à l'heure dans mon bureau. »

Le capitaine détourna le dos au petit groupe et repartit entouré par son équipe lui ouvrant un passage à travers la foule. Je glissais ma main dans ma nuque et soupirais en sentant la petite marque sous mes doigts. Flavy me dévisagea avec étonnement mais je lui offris un grand sourire pour lui assurer que tout aller bien.

« Vous aussi, Oswald. Vous pouvez suivre le petit groupe. »

La jeune fille lança un regard sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas au professeur et la moue furieuse que garda son visage ne fit que s'alterner avec des coups d'œil furtifs vers ma personne, ce qui n'eut pas effet de me rassurer. En effet, je me doutais que Flavy Oswald était bien plus perspicace et déterminée que son allure secrète, calme et paisible le laissait croire.

xxx

Mes doigts s'étaient engourdis depuis les trois longues heures qu'ils avaient courageusement passées, cramponnés à un chiffon bouloché à frotter avec vigueur les vitres. Flavy était agenouillée à quelques mètres de moi et je la vis jeter le torchon sur son épaule avant de passer à la vitrine suivante.

« Je te jure que si je continue encore une minute de plus devant ses récompenses, je lance une malédiction à tous les maudits élèves qui ont reçu ces décorations. »

« Tu es vraiment capable de lancer une malédiction, lui demandais-je, profitant d'une des rares fois où elle m'avait adressée la parole depuis le début de notre punition. »

Hawthorne avait décidé de nous laisser la passionnante tâche d'essuyer les vitrines de la salle des trophées tandis qu'il surveillait mes deux cousins avec une ardeur toute particulière dans son bureau. On pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'il ait craint de voir les deux Lanchaster sans surveillance faire virer la punition à la rigolade. Il nous avait donc confié moi et la jeune fille au bon soin du concierge qui avait passé dix bonnes minutes à râler sur le bon temps où les punitions étaient d'être accroché par les pieds dans les cachots. Il nous laissa finalement devant la grande porte de bois ouvragée avec pour seule compagnie, deux seaux et chiffons d'une couleur indéterminée.

Mes fesses glissèrent au sol et je m'asseyais un peu plus confortablement en laissant mon dos pencher en arrière. Une grande baie vitrée composée de vitraux incolores laissait transparaître la lueur laiteuse de la lune qui noyait le sol de sa lumière irisée. Je soupirai profondément.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, déclara t'elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne me risquerais toutefois pas à la faire. Une erreur est si vite arrivée. »

Je repris mon travail et mouillais un peu le chiffon qui laissa alors une traînée baveuse sur la vitre. J'observais avec une attention négligente les petites plaques de bronze doré gravées de noms ou les coupes scintillantes dans la pénombre que la lanterne posée près de moi offrait aux reflets flamboyants de la vitre. Je scrutais un peu plus un écusson de cuivre et vit apparaître à mon grand étonnement un nom que je connaissais bien. Ainsi, Ayn Hawthorne avait été élève à Gryffondor et avait reçu en 1969 une récompense. Je décidais de ne pas repenser à mon professeur pour vainement tenter de refouler les souvenirs de cette nuit passée en sa compagnie au stade de Quidditch, qui s'était avérée plus que houleuse.

« Dis, est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète, Flavy ? »

Elle pencha la tête et son regard perçant se concentra sur mes traits. Je la vis hésiter et reportais donc mon attention à mon travail car je ne tenais pas à passer la nuit ici. Quelque chose fit basculer l'avis soucieux et indécis de la jeune fille en un hochement de tête.

« Et bien, je comprends que les autres serpentard te rejettent du fait que tu es toujours avec des gens d'autres maisons mais comment se fait-il qu'ils affichent toujours un certain respect envers toi ? Ce matin, c'est comme si Doenitz n'avait pas osé te répondre et les autres te fixaient étrangement. »

« Disons que Doenitz a de quoi faire peur à la plupart des gens étant données les relations qu'il a avec certaines personnes. »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne de la même voix neutre avec laquelle elle avait commencé.

« C'est un ardant défenseur de certaines idées et il ne se cache pas de fréquenter des mangemorts. Il paraît même qu'il chercherait à motiver certains élèves… Mais il ne s'adressera pas à moi… à cause de mon nom. Tout comme les autres me respectent à cause de ça ! »

Mes yeux retombèrent à nouveau sur l'écusson au nom d'Hawthorne. Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête et me rendis compte qu'il appartenait à la même promotion que ma mère. J'avais passé l'après-midi en cours à repenser à ce cauchemar qui m'avait hantée pendant les heures suivantes où je m'étais réveillée en sueur. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve et que j'avais vécu tout ce que j'avais vu, même si étrangement, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais aucun souvenir précis de ma petite enfance, ce qui ne m'avait jusqu'à ce matin que peu étonnée.

Cela devait être de famille car mon frère avait toujours été incapable de me raconter les années avant ses sept ans. C'est alors que je revis les images qui s'étaient gravées dans mon esprit avec une force indélébile pleine de hargne habile au travers des lambeaux de ma mémoire : Mon frère qui fixait ses yeux brumeux qui ressemblaient tant aux siens et les mots désespérés de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui n'étaient autre qu'Ayn Hawthorne, ses mots hachés avec amertume face à ce que ma mère lui avait fait. Elle lui avait repris son fils.

« Mais sincèrement, je doute que tu tiennes réellement à en savoir plus, je t'assure. Je décline ma réponse et en échange, je ne te poserai pas la question que j'ai sur les bouts des lèvres. »

Il y eut un silence lancinant et je me retournais maladroitement en plaquant une main sur le sol. Je déglutis bruyamment en me rendant compte où me menaient mes réflexions. Mon estomac se souleva et mon univers s'écroula une nouvelle fois devant la révélation que je venais de comprendre. Ma vie avait donc toujours été un mensonge que ma mère avait soigneusement voilé d'esbroufes et d'artifices, entretenu avec une attention toute particulière pour nous détourner mon frère et moi avec nos questions embrassantes que posent tous les enfants à l'âge où ils se questionnent sur qui ils sont vraiment.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et le goût salé et métallique du sang perla avec dégoût et empressement sur ma langue. Mark Cleland était-il le père que j'avais toujours cru qu'il était, avait-il serré dans ses bras ses enfants à la maternité ou avait-il seulement accepté de voir entrer dans sa vie cette femme qu'était ma mère, accompagnée de ses deux enfants ? Ou bien son père était-il cet homme blond au regard désespéré et flamboyant de défiance vers la mère de ses enfants qu'il avait osé traquer tel une proie, sans répit comme ses assassins ?

« Qui es-tu, Mael Lanchaster ? »

Mes doigts foulèrent le tissu râpeux contre la vitre un peu plus fort et un frisson glacé parcourut mon dos aux muscles contractés. J'imaginais les yeux de la jeune fille braqués sur moi et je me refusais à tourner la tête. Car je me posais la même question au fond de moi.

fin du chapitre 8


	9. La désillusion

Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et ceux qui pensaient déjà tout savoir (clin d'œil à ma sœur) risquent d'être bien déçus ! Je ne suis tout de même pas si facile à berner. Alysse l'apprend à ses dépends !

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, j'ai été happée par un étrange cauchemar plus réel que tout. Ma mère en déroute avec deux enfants, Matthew et moi, s'installait dans un trou sordide pour fuir des gens qui la recherchaient. Elle tenta de s'enfuir alors que des personnes investissaient notre maison. C'est là que je vis de mes yeux Ayn Hawthorne se battre avec le frère de ma mère, Sand Sparrow. Mon oncle l'accusait d'avoir plongé ma mère dans ce cauchemar dont elle n'était pas responsable d'après lui. Pourtant, Hawthorne rétorquait que Sand était un mangemort qui aurait entraîné ma mère à agir ainsi (ce qu'il nia) et qu'elle lui avait volé son fils. Le duel dégénéra mais nous parvînmes à nous enfuir alors que les mangemorts aux trousses de ma mère et les agents du ministère venus pour l'arrêter, s'affrontaient sauvagement.

Ayant repris les cours, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de croiser le capitaine de Serpentard dans les couloirs qui m'a gentiment accrochée aux murs pour me frapper. Pourtant, l'intervention du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'en a empêché en lui offrant un puissant crochet du droit. Punie avec mes cousins et Flavy Oswald, je me suis retrouvée avec cette dernière à essuyer les vitrines. C'est là que je l'ai interrogé pour découvrir pourquoi les Serpentards semblaient ne pas l'apprécier mais lui montraient du respect, même cette grande brute d'Ellas Doenitz qui fricote paraît-il avec les mangemorts. Elle m'a proposée de ne pas y répondre, pour moi-même ne pas devoir lui dire qui était vraiment Mael Lanchaster. Tout cela m'a fait prendre conscience de l'ignorance dans laquelle ma mère m'a maintenue et je doute maintenant sévèrement de l'identité de mon père.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.  
Sparrow Sand : Le frère cadet de ma mère. On l'a accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir entraîné ma mère là-dedans, ce qu'il réfute avec vigueur. Lui sait qu'elle n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse et m'a mis en garde contre un homme blond qui, pour moi, ne peut être personne d'autre qu'Hawthorne. On l'a fait disparaître des archives familiales et je crois bien que le ministère ne serait pas mécontent de lui mettre la main dessus.

Norvig Hugo : Capitaine de Gryffondor.

Welch Nersei : Pousuiveuse de Gryffondor et élève de troisième année. Petite peste, elle ignore royalement tout le monde et ne laisse pas Scott indifférent.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année. Ami de mes cousins, c'est un timide souvent gêné.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.   
Ashcroft Will : Et bien… C'est un bon ami de John qui joue comme poursuiveur à Serdaigle. Très gentil avec moi mais pourquoi ai-je toujours face à lui un sentiment de malaise qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ma situation ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est un garçon et moi… une fille !

xxx

Chapitre 9 : LA DESILLLUSION.

Alors que je buvais un verre de jus de citrouille, un oiseau aux plumages ocres et au bec acéré vint voleter doucement au-dessus de la table de gryffondor. Je reposai mon gobelet et vis que l'oiseau cherchait le destinataire de sa missive avec un regard perçant avant de, de quelques battements d'ailes souples, se diriger vers nous. Nathaniel se saisit de l'oiseau au passage et le maintint dans ses bras tandis que sa jumelle détachait l'enveloppe d'un geste sec. Le hibou administra un coup de bec au garçon puis pour compenser ses mauvais traitements, goba quelques bouts de viande que le gryffondor lui abandonna de bonne grâce. Keith retourna l'enveloppe et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Elle la rapprocha de son visage et parut déçue puis me la tendit d'un air curieux, un peu navré que la lettre ne fut pas pour elle. Je réceptionnai la missive avec curiosité et la retournai plusieurs fois avant de l'ouvrir. Qui pouvait donc bien m'écrire à Poudlard ? Certainement pas ma tante ! Mon regard se porta donc au bas du parchemin, survolant l'écriture hachurée et sèche, pour découvrir une grande signature gribouillée. L'auteur de la lettre n'était autre que Sand Sparrow. Je repliai donc rapidement la lettre et la glissais dans mon sac. Mes camarades parurent étonnés que je ne la lise pas immédiatement.

« Bonne nouvelle, me demanda Scott Sullivan en laissant s'échapper de sa fourchette une bouchée qui atterrit sur son pull et le macula de graisse. »

« C'est une lettre de ma famille, j'y répondrai ce soir. »

J'haussai les épaules aux réflexions stupides de mes cousins et finis par leur tirer puérilement la langue. D'une humeur un peu maussade, je quittai la grande salle en compagnie de mes cousins pour déambuler à travers le château. Nous nous rendions en cours de métamorphoses quand on m'interpella dans le couloir. Nersei Welch vint vers nous en courant et se présenta les joues enflammées et ses grands yeux bleus papillonnant. Je remarquais que Scott était devenu lui aussi relativement cramoisi et il tenta vainement de se cacher derrière Nathaniel qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ha, Mael, je te trouve enfin ! Norvig m'a demandée de te prévenir, il y a entraînement après les cours. Si tu veux, je t'attendrai à la fin de la métamorphose. »

Elle me fixa de son regard pétillant et partit d'un pas guilleret retrouver deux de ses camarades qui gloussaient discrètement derrière un pilier. Quelques instants plus tard, la poursuiveurse avait disparu. Je poussai un soupir et commençai à avoir des doutes : son ton était très obligeant, trop obligeant même. Je me retournai pour découvrir que Scott avait repris une carnation à peu près normale.

« Alors, Scott, je crois que tu as un sérieux adversaire, ricana Keith au nez de son ami. »

L'autre resta abasourdi, les bras ballants, tandis que la jeune fille faisait de ridicules mimiques d'amoureux transis.

« C'est vrai, Mael ! Quel succès, répliqua Nathaniel »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, rétorquais-je aigrement. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! D'abord, ce n'est qu'une gamine… »

Je pris Scott par le bras et l'attirais hors de l'attraction de mes deux cousins. Nous continuâmes à longer le couloir d'un pas rapide et j'en profitai pour discuter un peu avec lui.

« Tu sais, Nersei Welch ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Elle aura beau faire tout ce qu'elle veut, je te la laisse avec grand plaisir. »

« C'est gentil d'avoir pitié de moi, marmonna Scott en fourrant ses mains dans son pantalon. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Scott, m'exclamais-je. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que Nath' et Keith, parfois ils ne se rendent pas trop compte de ce qu'ils disent. Si ça peut te rassurer, les filles, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Mes paroles parurent lui rendre le moral et quand nous nous assîmes dans la salle de cours, je pris soin de me placer au premier rang de telle façon à ce que les jumeaux soient un peu éloignés de nous. Le professeur McGonnagal apparut et je fis de mon mieux pour suivre son cours avec application. La vielle femme expliquait à l'aide d'un croquis qu'elle faisait évoluer en tapant du bout de sa baguette sur le tableau comment procéder.

« Vous devez comprendre que passer d'une métamorphose inanimée à une métamorphose semi-animée est relativement dure. C'est pourtant le thème abordé en troisième année et pour commencer, prenez le peigne placé devant vous et transformez-le en souris. »

La classe se mit au travail et je saisis ma baguette avec angoisse. Je n'avais jamais vraiment lancé de sorts à part ceux que Hawthorne m'avait ordonnée de faire quand il m'avait ouvert son flux magique. Mais j'aurais presque cru avoir enchanté Doenitz quand il s'apprêtait à me frapper. La formule avait glissé sur mes lèvres et je l'avais murmurée, sentant ma baguette frémir. Pour l'instant, je regardais donc Scott qui avait fait apparaître de la fourrure sur les dents du peigne mais ne semblait pas pouvoir évoluer plus sa métamorphose. Les dents serrés, les sourcils arqués par la concentration, il finit par redresser la tête et me proposa d'essayer. Le professeur après avoir complimenté une fille aux cheveux couleur de paille, passa dans notre rangée et je me sentis encore plus bouleversée. Agitant rapidement la baguette, je marmonnai les paroles en latin et me rendis compte avec aigreur que rien ne s'était produit. C'est alors que je reconsidérai que je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Ayn Hawthorne depuis que je l'avais fui en pleurant. Peut-être avait-il rompu son flux d'énergie ! Mais alors, je ne pourrais plus voler sur un balai ! C'était la catastrophe, étant donné que mon premier entraînement avec l'équipe de Gryffondor avait lieu dans quelques heures ! Je déglutis et devins très pâle. Scott lança à nouveau le sort et fit apparaître une paire de moustache qui s'agitait.

« Et bien, Monsieur Sullivan, je suis sûre qu'encore trois ou quatre bons sorts et vous ferez apparaître la queue de ce pauvre animal. »

Malgré sa sévérité apparente, le professeur de métamorphose savait parfois avoir de l'humour. Sa baguette projeta deux petites étincelles orangées et le peigne se transforma en souris. Scott Sullivan saisit la petit souris par la queue et la petite bête se mit à courir le long de son bras au grand damne de la fille qui se trouvait derrière nous. Elle fit reculer sa chaise dans un raclement sonore et se serait presque mise à genoux sur sa chaise, tant la petite souris grise lui imposait de la répugnance. La cloche sonna et elle nous administra comme chaque semaine un long devoir d'explications à rendre pour dans quelques jours. Je soupirai en pensant à la soirée que j'allais encore devoir consacrer à cela ! En sortant du cours, Nersei Welch m'attendait en lissant du plat de la baguette ses cheveux lisses et brillants. Elle commença par m'adresser un grand sourire avant de voir que je me faufilai sur le côté, poussai Scott devant moi et m'exclamai à voix haute :

« Ho, je suis désolé ! Il y a mon cousin John qui m'appelle. Ce n'est pas grave… Scott va te raccompagner ! N'est ce pas, Scott ? »

Je partis aussitôt, presque en courant, et entendis le ton furieux de la jeune fille qui se mit à pester après moi. Je m'en moquais éperdument, trop contente d'avoir échapper à Nersei et son sourire enjôleur et d'avoir offert à Scott l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son grand amour. Evidement, John n'était nullement dans le couloir mais j'avais aperçu une chevelure rousse et ondulée qui appartenait à Eliane Faulkner. La jeune fille de cinquième année qui faisait parti du petit groupe de John et je la hélai doucement, tout en évitant de faire tomber par terre la pille de parchemins et de livres que je tentais de faire rentrer dans ma besace. Elle me reconnut et me voyant surchargée, sortit sa baguette et fit léviter mes affaires. Je la remerciai et passai le reste de notre petite promenade à attraper les livres qui volaient derrière nous.

Un groupe de filles passa rapidement devant nous, l'air hautain mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Elle m'apprit qu'elle se rendait elle aussi au stade de Quidditch pour retrouver John et Will qui avaient fini leur entraînement. Ma poitrine frémit en me souvenant du jeune homme qui m'avait annoncée mon recrutement comme poursuiveur de Gryffondor et qui m'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je fis une petite grimace gênée à ce souvenir et nous nous promenâmes un peu dans le parc. Il y avait peu de vent et seules quelques traînés laiteuses semblaient s'accrocher dans le ciel. Les feuilles mortes volaient dans nos pas et le froid un peu plus mordant agressa mon visage. Il faut dire, nous étions déjà au mois de novembre et le climat de l'Ecosse n'est pas réputé pour sa clémence hivernale. Une bise glacée vint lécher mon cou et je regrettai amèrement d'avoir laissé mon écharpe dans le dortoir. Eliane, à qui je devais faire pitié avec mon petit visage fin, mes cheveux pâles et mes grands yeux bleus délavés détacha d'un geste amusé son écharpe aux couleurs de serdaigle et me la lança joyeusement. J'attrapai l'étoffe et l'enroulai, bien serrée autour de mon cou gracile et je me mis un peu à courir en sa compagnie pour voir qui arriverait la première. A ma grande satisfaction, j'arrivai avant elle et me plaquai contre le mur, un bras sur mon front, suant. Elle m'empoigna en riant et me déclara que j'avais triché.

« Moi, jamais de la vie ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller me changer ! »

Mais en pénétrant dans les gradins, vêtue de ma tenue de Quidditch rouge et or, je remarquai que l'entraînement des serdaigles n'était pas fini. Je rejoignis donc Eliane qui me commentait le style de chaque jour. Mon cousin, John, volait de façon un peu incisive mais semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. A ma grande surprise, le capitaine était une fille de septième qui jouait comme attrapeur. Je remarquai un groupe de filles qui louchaient sur les joueurs avec avidité. Alors qu'elles palabraient à voix haute, leurs remarques me venaient aux oreilles et je ricanai en les entendant s'extasier sur mon cousin.

Je vis Will, sa cape bleue flottant sur ses épaules, ses cheveux projetés en arrière par la vitesse, faire faire une embardée à mon cousin et lui voler le souaffle alors que John tentait de retrouver son équilibre. Arrivé devant les buts, il fit un large virage et lança la balle avec puissance dans le plus grand anneau, feintant adroitement le gardien. Il fit un tour de terrain et se replaça aux côtés de John qui le poussa du coude pour se venger. Je les vis toutefois échanger un claquement de mains victorieux par la suite quand tout deux s'échangeant la balle avec amusement et aisance, marquèrent successivement deux buts. Ils évitèrent un cognard que leur envoya le batteur, mécontent de s'être fait dupé par leur attaque.

Dans les gradins, se trouvaient quelques gryffondors qui devaient faire parti de l'équipe et je remarquais qu'ils jetaient avidement quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction. Hugo Norvig arriva sur le terrain et la capitaine de Serdaigle, Jude McClain, fit signe à ses joueurs de bien vouloir se poser. Je descendis à mon tour les gradins et Eliane m'accompagna pour complimenter ses amis de leurs performances sportives. Norvig parlait avec Jude McClain qui répondait à ses questions quand dans le brouhaha, on m'interpella. Je me retournais pour découvrir un garçon de haute taille, l'allure martiale et le pas rapide, se porter à ma hauteur.

« C'est toi, Mael Lanchaster ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête en passant mes doigts gantés de cuir sur le manche de mon balai pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'échardes. Contrairement aux autres joueurs, j'avais emprunté un balai de l'école mais en le voyant, j'avais regretté de ne pas posséder le mien.

Le jeune homme me dominait de deux bonnes têtes et je remarquai que son écusson était aux couleurs de Poufssoufle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, demandai-je tout de même poliment, m'apercevant que les batteurs de Gryffondor étaient déjà en l'air entrain de voler l'un après l'autre. »

« C'était juste pour être certain sur l'identité. »

Et à ses mots, je reçus un coup de poing en pleine figure qui manqua de me faire vaciller. Je portai les mains à mon visage et découvris que je saignais abondamment. Je grognai mais me rendis compte que Norvig venait d'intervenir, saisissant l'intrus par le col et le secouant. Autour de moi, on se pressa et je vis Eliane qui se portait aux côtés du poufssoufle pour le prendre par le bras et l'engueuler sévèrement. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tandis qu'il tentait d'échapper à Norvig qui hurlait.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de frapper mes joueurs ainsi, Glaser ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Je vais faire la même chose avec toi ! »

« Mais Terence, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, glapit Eliane qui avait un air effrayé. »

John apparut à mes côtés, son balai sur l'épaule et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je tentai de faire un sourire cynique qui se transforma en contorsions atroces alors qu'une coulée de sang pourpre maculait mon cou. Une baguette secourable vint à bout de l'hémorragie et je pus enfin reprendre part à l'affrontement. Le dénommé Terence Glaser me lança un regard rempli de haine et attrape à ma grande surprise Eliane par le bras.

« J'en ais tout simplement marre que tu fricottes avec ce gamin, Eli ! Tu n'entends pas tous les ragots sur ton compte ! »

La jeune fille resta interloquée puis éclata d'un rire hilare. Tout le monde était attroupé autour de nous et bien que le sang ait cessé de couler, je sentais une désagréable douleur sur mon visage.

« Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi, Terence ! Toi, jaloux d'un gamin ! »

Le poufssoufle qui devait apparemment être aussi le petit ami d'Eliane devint cramoisi de colère et nous toisa avec suffisance. Il repoussa Norvig d'un geste sec puis s'approcha de la jeune fille d'un pas rapide.

« Si tu le prends comme ça ! Très bien ! »

Et il partit rapidement, honteux de s'être finalement rendu ridicule en public. John qui avait essuyé ses cheveux avec une serviette s'approcha d'Eliane.

« Félicitations, à nouveau célibataire ! On va être enfin débarrassé de ce lourdingue et ne plus l'avoir dans nos pattes. »

« Merci John, répliqua Eliane sur un ton glacial. »

Les serdaigles quittèrent le terrain peu à peu et Norvig nous demanda de prendre nos positions. A mon grand soulagement, je n'eus aucun mal à voler et tentai donc de me concentrer sur les passes de mes camarades pour ne pas me faire éjecter de l'équipe dès le premier entraînement. Norvig essayait de nous expliquer sa nouvelle tactique qu'il avait, d'après la véhémence de son discours et l'ampleur de ses gestes, passé tout l'été à mettre en place. Penchée sur mon balai, un coude appuyé sur le manche, j'observais pour ma part le petit groupe de Serdaigle qui traversait le parc, mes yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Will Ashcroft.

xxx

Au dîner, je n'avalai pas grand chose et décidai pour une fois d'être de mauvaise humeur. Nathaniel eut beau me raconter l'histoire soi-disant drôle de la harpie, du gnome et de l'elfe de maison, je ne lui décochai pas un mot pendant tout le repas. D'ailleurs au bout de la quatrième version de sa blague, Emily Stern, la préfète de Gryffondor lui lança un sort de baillonage et personne ne se dévoua pour lui rendre la parole. Il continua donc de gigoter tandis que sa sœur se moquait de lui ouvertement. Il finit par se saisir d'une volée de petits pois qu'il envoya, catapultés à l'aide de sa fourchette, sur sa jumelle. L'affrontement manqua bien de dégénérer mais le voisin de la préfète, un garçon de septième attrapa les deux Lanchaster et les secoua tandis que la préfète rosissait sous le regard inquisiteur de la directrice adjointe.

Je finis par délaisser la table et fus malheureusement rejointe par les deux perturbateurs. Chass s'était ajouté à notre compagnie et c'est agacé par Keith qui lui tournait sournoisement autour que je les abandonnai dans le couloir pour me décider enfin à lever le voile sur mes interrogations. Mes pas saccadés me firent longer la galerie des portraits et j'entendis les chuchotements de plusieurs sorciers qui marmonnaient qu'il était interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le repas. Je montais les marches et me trouvais devant la porte de chêne. Mon cœur palpitait dans la poitrine et je penchais la tête pour voir mes mains agitées de tremblements. La salive poisseuse dans ma bouche m'empêchait de déglutir et je tentais plusieurs fois de m'éclaircir la gorge. Pourtant malgré mes doutes, j'étais prête à tout mettre au clair avec Ayn Hawthorne. J'avais été lassée par les mensonges puis désespérée, accablée, outrée mais c'était finalement avec la rage au ventre que je me présentai devant celui que je croyais bien être mon père. Il était temps de faire éclater la vérité : seul Hawthorne pourrait me parler de ma mère et me permettre de comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Tout cela n'avait pour but que de laver mes souvenirs des mensonges et des mystifications et retrouver les pans de ma mémoire qui s'étaient cachés dans les limbes. Je ne pensais pas à lui par la relation qui nous unissait mais refusait de considérer qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un puis le traquer comme une bête. J'avais eu raison de lui déclarer qu'il n'était pas mieux que ces mangemorts car c'était tous ses gens là, mangemorts comme ministériels, qui avaient forcé ma mère à nimber d'ombres mon identité.

Mon poing se dressa et je frappais violemment contre la porte jusqu'à temps qu'on m'ouvre. Hawthorne pourrait me faire ce qu'il voudrait, je lui ferai tout avouer.

Le battant s'entrebâilla et la porte grinça sur ses gongs alors que je restais stupidement le poing en l'air, presque étonnée. Le professeur me faisait face, son visage impassible me fixant avec attention, sans être étonné le moins du monde, comme s'il avait toujours attendu cette visite importune.

« Heu…Profes… »

« Entrez donc, Lanchaster. »

Je m'exécutai sans broncher et m'en voulus lorsque la porte se fut refermée d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Hawthorne devait apparemment corriger des copies car un tas de parchemins se trouvaient empilés sur son bureau et une lampe de style ancien, comme celle qu'on trouvait autrefois dans les grandes banques au siècle dernier, trônait, allumée sur son bureau.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, répondis-je d'un ton cassant. Je ne suis pas venue vous trouver pour tourner autour de la question. Je veux des réponses et je les obtiendrais. »

« Vous me semblez bien décidée à ce que je vois, répondit l'homme qui me présentait son dos, occupé à se verser un verre d'une carafe en cristal. Et bien je vous écoute ! »

Il prit place dans un fauteuil et m'invita d'un signe de la main à m'asseoir. Je refusais stoïquement, préférant restée debout.

« Je veux savoir quelles étaient vos relations avec ma mère, Esther Sparrow ! »

« Et bien… nous avons été ensemble à Poudlard… »

« Je me moque que vous ayez été ensemble à Poudlard, je veux que vous me disiez la vérité ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez mentir ainsi, même à vous même ! Vous avez eu un enfant avec Esther Sparrow, ma mère ! C'est exact ? »

Ma voix restait écorchée dans par ma gorge et mon visage se contractait de fureur tandis que celui d'Hawthorne pâlit un peu avant de reprendre constance. Après avoir posé son verre, il se redressa et s'approcha de moi. Tout à coup, je pris peur en me rendant compte que je me trouvais seule avec un sorcier très certainement puissant sans pouvoir ne rien faire d'autre que de crier au cas où. Mais Poudlard était relativement vaste, pour ne pas dire désespérément vaste et jamais on ne m'entendrait ! Je fis un pas en arrière mais considérai qu'il était ridicule d'avoir peur pour si peu. Et je continuai donc mes incriminations.

« Vous avez accusé ma mère de vous avoir volé vos enfants, ceux que vous avez eu avec elle alors que ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle vous a fui car le ministère vous avait ordonné de l'attraper et de la lui livrer. Et vous étiez bien content de pouvoir enfin lui mettre la main dessus ! »

S'en suivit un flot d'insultes qui sortirent plus vite de ma bouche que je ne le voulus mais quand on dit quelque chose même involontairement, c'est qu'on l'a sur le cœur.

« Vous êtes vraiment un monstre ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ma mère mais comprendre qu'elle vous fuyait n'est pas dur, tout de même ! Vous me répugniez ! Comment a t'elle pu vous aimer ! »

« Ne jugez pas trop hâtivement, petite idiote ! »

Il fit encore un pas devant moi et je sentis sa main m'attraper par la chemise et me soulever de terre dans difficulté. Paniquée, je me lançai dans le flot de ses pensées mais il me secoua brutalement, furieux.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Alysse ! Vous savez qui est le plus fort, il me semble. »

Il me lâcha par terre et je me débattis violemment au sol et alors qu'il appuyait sa main pour me maintenir accroupie au sol, Ayn Hawthorne que j'avais apparemment réussi à faire sortir de ses gongs me révéla l'amère vérité.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ses informations mais les idées que vous vous faites ne sont que des inepties. Votre mère ne m'a fui que pour montrer simplement son vrai visage et rejoindre ses petits camarades mangemorts. Elle m'a volée mon enfant dont elle était la mère et j'ai été chargé par le gouvernement de lui mettre la main dessus. En mourrant ainsi, elle n'a eu que le sort qu'elle méritait ! »

« Comment osez-vous dire cela de la mère de vos enfants, bramais-je. »

« Celle que vous avez connu n'a rien à voir avec la véritable Esther Sparrow, me cracha t'il. Ce n'était plus qu'une petite traînée, fière de massacrer les innocents, riant de joie aux ordres de son seigneur et maître ! Je n'appelle plus cela une femme mais un démon ! »

Il se redressa, me laissant allongée par terre, le visage mortifié sur le tapis.

« La preuve véritable de ses exactions, c'est vous, Alysse ! »

Je remarquais qu'il avait à nouveau utilisé mon véritable prénom et me doutais que c'était un signe annonciateur de son animosité et de son agressivité. Je me redressai sur mes bras et me laissai tomber à genoux.

« Esther a placé sur vous un sceau puissamment magique qui bloque votre magie. Je pourrais le rompre et cela vous tuerez certainement. Votre disparition permettrait de laver son honneur perdu. »

« Vous oseriez tuer votre propre sang, hurlais-je de désespoir, m'agrippant à une commode pour me redresser. »

Là, je compris que je venais de rompre le barrage qui contenait la rage de l'homme qui me faisait face. Ayn Hawthorne que j'avais toujours vu froid et impassible ou prévenant envers la personne, semblait avoir totalement changé. Sa cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue s'affina et je vis ses mâchoires se resserrer. Ses mains se crispèrent et dans son regard gris métallique brillait une étincelle de haine qui le défigura, métamorphosant l'homme en bête féroce et animale. Presque en grondant, il s'approcha de moi et je me plaquai prudemment contre le mur. Ma panique fit tomber un tableau qui se décrocha et explosa au sol mais aucun de nous n'y prêta attention. Mes mouvements saccadés reflétaient la peur panique et mes doigts tentèrent vainement de se glisser jusqu'à ma poche. A ce moment, je sentis son corps m'écraser contre le mur de tout son poids. Sa main se porta à mon front et me bloqua la tête en arrière, je commençais ainsi à manquer d'air et devant mes yeux filaient les étoiles. Les mêmes que j'avais vu ce terrible soir où mes parents… tout du moins ma mère, mon frère et l'homme qui m'avait élevé avaient disparu à tout jamais et que cette homme, mon père m'avait relevé des ténèbres qui m'aspiraient. Les larmes roulèrent sur mon visage et je m'affalai par terre quand la pression de son corps se détacha du mien. Mon souffle rendu court par la suffocation à laquelle j'avais bien faillie ne pas réchapper, je redressai mes yeux exorbités vers mon père. Le choc de ses mots fut plus fort que toutes les souffrances que j'avais jusqu'alors endurées.

« Mael, je ne suis pas votre père. Le seul enfant qu'Esther Sparrow ait eu avec moi s'appelait Matthew et il est… mort. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous n'êtes qu'une inconnue, rien de plus… »

La haine qui l'avait habitée telle un démon quelques minutes seulement encore semblait s'être évaporée parmi les cieux et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge. Ayn Hawthorne se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux désordonnés caressant sa face. C'est à ce moment là que je crus entendre des sanglots amèrement refoulés car preuve de faiblesse pour cet homme qui n'était pas mon père. S'il s'était forcé à repenser à son fils et à la mère de celui-ci, il venait toutefois de réduire en poussière un pan de mon existence. L'abandonnant sans plus de force que celle de me relever, je me traînais jusqu'à la porte et mettais une fin à mes illusions.

Il faisait noir mais une silhouette se faufila près de moi et je vis qu'on allumait une torche accrochée au mur d'un geste de baguette. Je me sentais tremblante et manquais bien plusieurs fois de chanceler en m'avançant péniblement dans le couloir. La tête me tournait et je m'adossais contre le mur humide pour me maintenir debout.

« Mael ? »

La voix m'étourdit et je redressais mon visage mangé de sanglots et des ravages de la vérité vers l'inconnu qui m'avait surpris dans une telle situation de honte et de décrépitude. Mon allure était pitoyable, lors de l'affrontement contre Hawthorne, j'avais glissé à terre et je remarquais enfin que la plaie de mon visage s'était rouverte. A l'aide de la manche déchirée de ma chemise, je commençais à éponger le sang brûlant et poisseux. C'est alors que ses deux grands yeux verts fondirent sur moi pour me scruter. La voix se fit plus pressante.

« Qu'est ce que… Qui t'a mis dans cet état, Mael ? Ce n'est quand même pas Hawthorne ! Le prof n'oserait jamais…. »

Sa voix s'arrêta, sans aucun doute, à contempler les spéculations qu'offraient ses pensées à Will Ashcroft puis il finit par se saisir de mon bras et à m'attirer vers lui. Je me mis à trembler, totalement gênée par la situation où j'aurais préféré éclater en sanglots mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas devant lui. Mais de toutes façons, en serrant les paupières jusqu'à sentir la migraine, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de larmes à verser.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait… »

« Désol… lé … Will… mais je ne peux vraiment pas en parler… De toutes façons, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« D'importance ! Mais tu délires, Mael ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait presque… »

« Que quoi, hein, m'écriais-je en m'accrochant au col de son uniforme. Qu'est ce que tu peux y comprendre ! »

Comme pour éviter de voir mon visage meurtri, il fit disparaître les traces de sang et me serra dans ses bras, ma tête plongée dans les méandres de son pull en laine. Depuis notre rencontre fortuite, nous nous étions éloignés du bureau d'Hawthorn et sans nous en rendre compte, avions retrouvé un coin plus éclairé. C'est alors que je vis des personnes arriver au bout du couloir. Je voulus repousser Will qui m'en empêcha et me serra encore plus fort contre sa poitrine en espérant me calmer. Il ne pouvait rien voir arriver, étant de dos.

« Ma… el… euh ! »

La voix nous dérangea plus que tout et je sentis que Will s'arrachait tout autant que moi au calme qu'il avait tenté de m'imposer. Je découvris à ma grande stupeur Scott Sullivan qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Sa mâchoire s'agita dans le vide puis il enfila sa phrase si rapidement que je mis quelques instants avant de comprendre.

« Euh… C'est que je te cherchais… comme tu nous as laissé avec Nath' et Keith'… je me suis dis que ça n'allait peut-être pas…C'est pas grave…Je m'en vais… Tu vois… »

Toujours blottie dans les bras du serdaigle, je me détachais enfin de lui pour venir en poster devant Scott qui partait déjà à reculons.

« Scott, ce n'est pas… ce que … tu crois ! »

« Non mais je ne dirais rien, c'est pas un problème ! »

Je fus agacée que Scott ait compris quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'imaginer. Si pourtant à lui, j'aurais pu avoir confiance en sa discrétion, mon épine dorsale fut parcourue de frissons en entendant une autre voix.

« Dites, faut pas vous gênez ! »

Je découvris alors un groupe de filles que je ne connaissais pas, apparemment plus âgées que moi. L'une d'elle fit une moue boudeuse mais ses copines paraissaient très contentes d'avoir un ragot à colporter à travers tout Poudlard.

« Je ne savais, Lanchaster…. Quoique maintenant que je te vois mieux, c'est compréhensible, ajouta l'une d'elle en tordant son pouce dans sa bouche, d'un air provocateur. Couvert de sang en plus ! »

« Toi, on peut encore comprendre mais que Ashcroft s'adonne à ce genre de trucs… Vraiment ! »

Elles disparurent rapidement et Will qui était resté sans bouger s'approcha de moi pour me tirer par le bras. Je le regardais furtivement avant de lancer quelques mots balbutiés.

« Désolé… je ne voulais pas qu'on pense ça ! J'irai les voir demain pour tout arranger… »

« Mael ! »

Mais j'avais déjà détourné la tête et partis d'un pas vif avec Scott sans que le serdaigle, maintenant seul et immobile dans le couloir lugubre, ne puisse rien ajouter. Sur le chemin du retour, Scott me sembla mal à l'aise et maintenant que j'avais repris un peu mes esprits et mis de côté certains évènements de la soirée. Je finis par m'arrêter dans un couloir désert après avoir remarqué les regards bizarres qu'attirait mon accoutrement (chemise déchirée et ensanglantée). Je saisis Scott par les épaules et remarquais un frisson sur son visage émacié.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mael. Je ne dirais rien. Enfin… maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Nersei, c'est pas ton genre. »

« Scottt… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je suis allé parler avec quelqu'un et on s'est embrouillé. C'est tout. J'étais entrain de pleurer dans le couloir quand Will est passé et a voulu me remonter le moral. D'accord ? »

Il parut sceptique encore quelques instants puis me fit un sourire timide.

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, ça ne pose pas de problèmes ! Euh… il y a juste ces filles… »

« Je m'en occuperai demain, murmurais-je sans trop savoir ce que je promettais ainsi à tant de personnes. »

Nous franchîmes le portrait de la grosse dame qui fit une mimique dégoûtée en m'observant de pied en cap mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules d'un air agacé. La salle commune était à ma grande chance peu peuplée et je montais directement dans le dortoir me saisir d'une chemise un peu plus propre. Furieuse conte moi-même, je vidais mon sac sur mon lit et retrouvais la lettre de mon oncle. D'un coup de pied rageur, j'allais claquer la porte du dortoir qui était désert et me contentais simplement d'envoyer valser toutes mes affaires par terre sans y prêter attention.

La soirée avait été forte en émotions et je savais que j'étais encore en état de choc et me dépêchais donc de lire la lettre de Sand avant de plonger dans un épais nuage de brume qui m'envelopperait, moi et mes pensées. Le papier manqua bien d'être arraché et je parcourus frénétiquement la lettre, presque énervée.

_Mael,_

_Je dois de toute urgence te remettre quelque chose qui prouve l'innocence de ta mère. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à récupérer ça mais il nous faut nous rencontrer lors de ton prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Ce que j'ai avec moi, beaucoup de gens sont prêts à payer très cher pour l'avoir, de tous bords (si tu me comprends). Je ne peux pas me montrer à visage découvert mais je ferai mon possible pour être discret. Il ne faut pas que les mangemorts soient au courant sinon ils n'auront aucune difficulté à faire le lien et à te mettre la main dessus._

_Je me suis renseigné et il paraît que tu aurais une protection rapprochée. Méfie-toi, je ne sais pas qui en est responsable mais tu ne dois faire confiance à personne._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Sand Sparrow._

_P.S : J'ai toujours su que ta mère n'avait pas eu deux garçons, juste un aîné et une cadette._

Je serrais la lettre dans mon poing et soupirais, étrangement lassée par tout ce que j'avais appris et découvert. Ainsi, Sand savait que j'étais une fille. Cela ma soulagea car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir mon rôle. Il existerait enfin une autre personne qui saurait que je n'étais pas une ombre errante, sans identité, ni passé ni présent. Mon oncle avait du prendre de gros risques pour récupérer ce qu'il souhaitait me donner. Mon but premier était de comprendre comment certains pouvaient prétendre que ma mère avait été une mangemort et reconstituer le puzzle ambigu qui me servait de mémoire. Si ma mère avait bloqué mes pouvoirs, elle avait sans doute aussi mis sous sceau le passé que j'avais vécu. Le rêve qu'Hawthorn avait partagé avec moi en était la preuve. Il me faudrait surtout avoir d'autres appuis auprès de qui je pourrais prendre des renseignements car continuer mon chemin à tâtons ne m'avaient pour l'instant qu'exposer à des situations complexes et embarrassantes qui pourraient bien par le futur m'apporter de gros ennuis et même signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je me sentais comme épuisée, d'une fatigue qui vous plaque là sans rien pouvoir faire que de se laisser bercer par sa langueur et son délice âpre. Je laissais s'évanouir le papier dans les flammes de la cheminée et ma tête dodelina sur l'oreiller. Repliant mes jambes sous mon corps, je fis une grimace en sentant la douleur envahir mon corps et mon visage marqué de bleus et de quelques empreintes sanglantes derrière les mèches de cheveux blonds.

fin du chapitre 9


	10. Confidences pour confidences

Un nouveau chapitre comme chaque dernier jour du mois… Enfin, avec les évènements du moment, il se peut que mes cours se transforme en temps de rédaction de mes histoire…Sinon, on retrouve notre Mael avec une multitude de personnages qui, chacun cache bien son jeu, je vous l'assure. Et nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises !

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Mon premier entraînement de Quidditch a bien manqué finir en bagarre avec un poufssoufle. Cependant, rien ne me décourage et j'ai fini par aller toquer à la porte d'Hawthorne pour lui demander des explications. Car en recoupant toutes les informations (plus ou moins nébuleuses, c'est vrai) que je possède, j'en suis arrivée à l'incroyable conclusion qu'il pourrait être mon père. Pourtant, la colère de l'homme éclate quand je lui parle et il me lance au visage, après avoir manqué de me frapper, que Matthew était bel et bien son fils qu'il a eu avec ma mère mais que je ne suis pas sa fille. Il calomnie ma mère des abominations qu'elle aurait commises alors qu'elle était mangemort et je ne peux le supporter. Bouleversée, je me retrouve dans le couloir où Will me surprend en larmes et dans un piteux état. Inquiet pour moi, il finit par me blottir dans ses bras et je succombe sous le coup. Scott et un groupe de filles nous surprennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'enfuis et abandonne Will sans rien lui expliquer. Même si je suis parvenue à mitiger les doutes de Scott, je sens que l'image de Mael Lanchaster se fendille de plus en plus. Et c'est une étrange lettre de mon oncle, Sand Sparrow, qui m'achève : l'homme m'annonce qu'il a réussi à mettre la main sur quelque chose qui pourrait valider l'innocence de ma mère et qu'il désire me le remettre en main propre.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.  
Sparrow Sand : Le frère cadet de ma mère. On l'a accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir entraîné ma mère là-dedans, ce qu'il réfute avec vigueur. Lui sait qu'elle n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse et m'a mis en garde contre un homme blond qui, pour moi, ne peut être personne d'autre qu'Hawthorne. On l'a fait disparaître des archives familiales et je crois bien que le ministère ne serait pas mécontent de lui mettre la main dessus.

Norvig Hugo : Capitaine de Gryffondor.

Welch Nersei : Pousuiveuse de Gryffondor et élève de troisième année. Petite peste, elle ignore royalement tout le monde et ne laisse pas Scott indifférent.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année. Ami de mes cousins, c'est un timide souvent gêné.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.   
Ashcroft Will : Et bien… C'est un bon ami de John qui joue comme poursuiveur à Serdaigle. Très gentil avec moi mais pourquoi ai-je toujours face à lui un sentiment de malaise qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ma situation ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est un garçon et moi… une fille !

xxx

Chapitre 10 : CONFIDENCES POUR CONFIDENCES.

Ellas Doenitz vit quelques élèves de troisième année massés devant l'âtre de la cheminée, redoutant très certainement les ferveurs de l'hiver qui s'annonçait. Il haussa les épaules et après avoir descendu les escaliers d'un pas souple et discret, il éteignit d'un geste sévère de sa baguette les hautes flammes claires qui brillaient dans la cheminée depuis le petit matin. Le jeune homme avait toujours considéré que le confort était un simple plaisir pour les nuls et que l'endurcissement ne passait que par la privation. C'est pourquoi il considérait avec mépris les autres qui se plaignaient du vent, de la pluie, du froid…

Un élève de troisième année, apparemment pressé de se mesurer à lui, se redressa de la pause languissante qu'il avait prise dans le canapé de cuir noir et lui demanda avec acidité pourquoi il avait ça. Le septième année qui se dirigeait déjà vers le passage, arrêta lentement son pas et se retourna avec une certaine raideur vers son interlocuteur.

« Et bien, … Ringler, c'est ça il me semble ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il s'avère que je suis plutôt pressé… »

Le silence lourd d'ententes s'immisça dans la pièce et chacun détourna la tête en voyant que le regard froid du septième année effleurait les visages étonnés, pleins d'appréhension et pour certains remplis d'une admiration voilée de terreur sourde. Tous avaient compris que Doenitz avait à faire avec les partisans de Voldemort et qu'il ne permettrait à personne de le mettre en retard. Car personne ne savait qu'intimement, Ellas sentait l'appréhension amère monter en lui, cette peur sourde qui le faisait frissonner d'avance en pensant que dans à peine quelques heures, il changerait son masque de paisible élève pour celui d'aspirant mangemort. Attisé par l'ambition que lui offraient ses responsabilités, le jeune homme se rendait régulièrement à des réunions et se chargeait pour l'instant de simples petites missions confiées par des sous-fifres du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais sa réputation n'était plus à refaire car quand il passait dans les couloirs, les murmures qui flottaient de bouche à oreilles indiquaient fermement que chacun savait ses orientations et cela le rendait fier.

« Ho, c'est juste que… il serait dommage qu'on remarque l'absence d'un des joueurs de Quidditch alors que c'est le second match de la saison, non ? Moi, je dis ça comme ça. » Qui dit ça ?

Neil Ringler sourit lancinement et poussa un petit soupir suffisant qui souleva une des mèches de sa longue frange avant que ses cheveux châtains retombent sur ses yeux perçants. Le petit rire de gorge qui retentit fit hausser les épaules à l'aspirant mangemort qui considérait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des troisièmes années.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Ringler, tu peux toujours venir m'accompagner. Si l'envie t'en prend…. »

La remarque n'était qu'à moitié ironique et on vit le visage de Neil Ringler, le chef de la petite bande des troisièmes années, faire une grimace et se relever en remettant un peu d'ordre dans son uniforme froissé.

L'ambiance était assez sobre et dépouillée dans la salle commune des serpentards. La décoration aux teintes de la maison nimbait la grande pièce basse de plafond dans une lumière terne, nappant de zones d'ombres et d'obscurités les recoins ou encore les escaliers. Les quelques marches qui descendaient vers la cheminée étaient de marbre clair mais d'épais tapis aux broderies sombres s'étalaient sur le sol et étouffaient le bruit des pas. Un écusson d'argent était suspendu à un des murs et seul le bazar qui traînait, piles de livres et parchemins négligemment abandonnés par leurs propriétaires qui travaillaient dans un coin de la salle commune, faisait perdre à cette pièce son austérité.

Les doigts d'Ellas Doenitz se mirent à jouer avec le bouton argenté de sa longue cape d'hiver et le jeune homme parut satisfait du regard angoissé qui brillait dans les pupilles de Ringler. Pourtant, après avoir sévèrement dégluti, le troisième année reprit son air malin et lança quelques paroles qui firent réfléchir le septième année. Le jeune homme ne consentait qu'à écouter d'un air supérieur les belles paroles qu'osait lui assener Ringler avec sa verve si piquante. C'était un des rares jeunes élèves à oser lancer son avis à la face de l'aspirant car seuls les autres septièmes années (qui soutenaient avec discrétion ses agissements) ou quelques élèves assez âgés pouvaient se permettre de lui adresser la parole d'égal à égal.

« C'est l'occasion de se venger de certaines personnes, non ? Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, un accident serait vite arrivé, non ? »

« Si tu fais allusion à ce petit crétin de Lanchaster… »

« Exactement, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'y intéresser de plus près. Ca se pourrait bien d'ailleurs que ça séduise ceux que tu vas aller voir…. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, petit, rétorqua froidement Doenitz en claquant sa main sur le cuir craquelé du fauteuil rembourré. Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles. »

Ringler avait pris la sage précaution de reculer discrètement et s'était placé en évidence aux côtés d'Alister Etheridge qui abordait comme à son habitude, cet air un peu perdu, le regard vague. Ringler ne faisait que se rassurer en s'assurant une illusion de protection par la carrure assez impressionnante de son camarade. Mais tous savaient pertinemment que personne ne tiendrait tête à Ellas Doenitz. Bien qu'il fût assez grand, le jeune homme ne présentait pas une musculature très forte mais sa vigueur et la sécheresse de ses coups qu'il combinait à une certaine rage valaient bien n'importe quelles grosses brutes. Le serpentard avait d'ailleurs démontré à plusieurs reprises ses capacités et c'est avec une pointe de rancœur qu'il avait touché le bleu de sa joue que lui avait assené le coup de poing du professeur. L'affaire aurait aisément pu faire un scandale mais après plus mûres réflexions, le jeune homme avait considéré qu'il ferait mieux de se renseigner à l'extérieur pour savoir à qui il avait à faire. Hawthorne n'était de toute évidence pas habitué aux élèves et ce geste démontrait qu'il devait être plus coutumier du terrain que de la chaleur douillette d'une salle de classe, coincé entre deux bouquins poussiéreux et un monceau de copies.

Ringler jeta un regard furieux à un des ses amis, celui à la cicatrice, remarqua Doenitz. Celui qui osait se moquer ainsi ouvertement de lui trôner, assis sur un des accoudoirs et semblait parfaitement s'amuser du petit échange. Ellas jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de partir. Il ne tenait nullement à être en retard à son rendez-vous.

« Ho, au contraire, je suis sûr que le nouveau nous réserve pleins de surprises qui te permettraient de trouver l'éloge de tes supérieurs. Parles leur en et si tu veux, demande de plus amples renseignements à Oswald ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui travaillait studieusement derrière eux. La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son nom et offrit un regard méprisant à ses camarades. Sa plume continuait de gratter avidement le parchemin alors que ses yeux s'amusaient en aller-retour entre l'air satisfait de Stanley Vebel, le balafré et celui suspicieux du poursuiveur de septième année. Agacée de l'attention accrue qu'on lui portait, elle finit par claquer un livre dont un petit scintillement de poussières dorées s'échappa. Doenitz s'approcha de la table et dévisagea avidement la jeune fille qui ne s'abaissa pas à détourner les yeux. Décidément, il était plus que temps de rappeler qui était le chef ici !

« Doenitz, ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Tu es sûre, Oswald, rétorqua la voix moqueuse de Vebel. »

Ellas se tenait à côté d'elle, et la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Rien ne laissait transparaître que c'était la jeune fille qui tenait la supériorité du conflit. Pourtant, d'un geste sec, elle se redressa et son regard vert sembla envoyer des éclairs autour d'elle.

« Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ça, Doenitz. »

« Ha oui, il me semble que tu oublies à qui tu parles, déclara violemment le serpentard en tendant instinctivement son bras pour la saisir. »

Pourtant, Flavy fut plus rapide que lui et lui asséna un coup du bras pour l'empêcher de l'empoigner. Bien qu'elle ait pu rester calme pendant quelques minutes, on sentait la rage gronder en elle. Ses sourcils s'arquaient méchamment au-dessus de ses yeux que ses courts cheveux noirs cachaient lorsqu'elle agitait la tête.

« Ose me toucher, Doenitz et je te jure que même ton petit statut d'aspirant ne se suffira pas à te sauver. Ces soi-disant mangemorts et leur chef sont vraiment risibles. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est… »

« C'est étonnant qu'on t'entende te servir de tes relations, Oswald. D'habitude, tu t'arranges plutôt pour oublier d'où tu viens, non ? En traînant avec des sang-mêlés ou des crétins dont les familles regorgent de chasseurs de mages noirs, par exemple. Je trouve ton comportement un peu contradictoire. Quand on a un nom comme le tien, on l'honore. »

La réflexion de Ringler sembla pincer l'amour propre de la jeune fille qui fit une moue et empila ses affaires rapidement. C'est avec un plaisir apparent qu'il continua sur le même ton arrogant, pointant avec délice là où cela faisait mal.

« Si ta famille est si puissante que ça, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour enrayer la montée de tu-sais-qui ? Après tout, la concurrence commence à devenir sévère ! »

« Ta gueule, Ringler ! Tu es vraiment pathétique à refuser d'appeler ce soit disant mage noir par son nom. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ! Voila qui doit bien faire mal à tes oreilles. Et quant à ma famille, je ne vois pas en quoi sa position te concerne. »

« Silence, clama Ellas Doenitz, apparemment sévèrement énervé. »

Le jeune homme voyait d'un mauvais œil le temps s'écouler et son impatience ne tarderait pas à se métamorphoser en angoisse.

« Ce que tu sais sur ce Mael Lanchaster, tu seras bien obligée de me le dire, s'il s'avère que cela intéresse mes supérieurs. Que tu t'appelles Oswald ou non ne changera rien. Ta famille n'a plus le contrôle des forces des ténèbres. Ils feraient mieux de se l'avouer au lieu de se draper dans leurs anciennes gloires soit-disant immortelles. »

L'aspirant mangemort planta là le petit groupe et s'engagea d'un pas vif dans le couloir des cachots après avoir bousculé deux filles de quatrième année qui pestèrent à son passage.

Flavy était outrée par l'entourloupe que venait de lui joueur Neil Ringler. Les chuchotements prirent un peu plus d'ampleur et elle scruta sur les visages les mots qui s'échangeaient de bouches à oreilles. Près d'une étagère couverte d'un drap noir et argent, se tenaient deux jeunes filles que ne se génèrent pas pour la désigner du doigt. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et ce fut la voix de son camarade qui la fit se retourner. Le jeune homme de troisième année jouait avec le nœud de sa cravate et il leva les yeux avec malice vers elle.

« C'est marrant, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette après-midi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Ringler ? »

« Ho, rien ! Juste que lors d'un petit match de Quidditch, il peut arriver pleins de choses. Il se peut d'ailleurs que tu en saches plus que nous ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Ringler ! »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas beau de rôder dans les vestiaires où se trouve entreposé le matériel, Oswald. Si ça se trouve, tu cherches à faire bande à part et à servir les intérêts de ta famille. Je suis sûre que tu en sais plus que tu ne le laisses croire sur ce crétin de gryffondor. »

La voix de la jeune fille grinça dans sa gorge et elle grogna presque. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et ses cheveux noirs s'agitaient sur son front. Puis finalement, elle se refusa à répondre aux sous-entendus du serpentard. De toutes façons, cela ne servait à rien de parlementer avec lui. Ringler se leva et s'apprêtait à abandonner la grande salle en compagnie de sa petite bande, Melissa Isker accrochée à son bras, un sourire mièvre sur les lèvres.

xxx

« Allez, courage, s'exclama Keith en me voyant nouer l'attache de mes lunettes de protections ! »

« De toutes façons, il y a toujours quelques petits risques lors d'un premier match, ajouta son frère avec humour, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

« Qu'est ce que tu appelles 'petits risques', demandais-je en m'étranglant. »

Je me dégageais de la précipitation qui régnait dans les vestiaires et je vis bien que Norvig lorgnait d'un œil mauvais la présence des deux Lanchaster. Je lui tournais le dos et tentais de faire rapidement dégager mes cousins.

« Oh, tu sais, John, lors de son premier match, a fini à l'infirmerie… Un cognard dans la figure… »

« Bof, ça ne se voit presque plus, rétorqua Keith en croisant les bras, contre les dires de son frère. »

« A part au niveau des neurones, c'est sûr que ça l'a pas arrangé. »

Agacée et déjà assez angoissée comme ça, je les poussai vivement vers les tribunes et le capitaine attendit avec impatience que j'ai rejoint le reste de l'équipe pour commencer un long laïus. Si, à l'entraînement, il n'était pas très bavard, ses remarques qui s'adressaient à chacun de nous me mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De plus, je remarquai avec agacement alors que Hugo faisait remarquer aux poursuiveurs que nous jouions contre Serdaigle (qui possédait une attaque très rapide et un repli quasi systématique en défense), que la sangle et la pointe de métal de la protection de mon poignet gauche me blessait désagréablement, meurtrissant ma chair. Mais à ma grande horreur, je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre plus car un puisant rugissement retentit et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à notre volée. D'un coup sec, j'ordonnai à mon balai de s'envoler et jaillis presque de sous les tribunes avec fureur. Je profitai des quelques instants de répit qui nous étaient accordés (le temps que les balles soient lâchées) pour repérer le terrain. La foule m'impressionna et je tentai sans succès d'apercevoir quelques visages familiers. En tant que poursuiveur, je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir un jeu assez lâche et indépendant et devais me calquer avec application sur les progressions que feraient mes deux partenaires. J'avais peut-être une chance étant donnée que je ne jouais pas au centre. Le sifflement strident du sifflet de l'arbitre me força à plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles et je vis que la partie s'engageait sans attendre.

La présentatrice était à ma grande chance une jeune fille de Gryffondor, ce qui m'évita de subir les réflexions sur ma façon de jouer. J'avais assez entendu murmurer que j'étais rentrée dans l'équipe grâce aux accointances de John avec le capitaine de Gryffondor. Si j'y avais cru moi aussi au début, la sévérité du jeune homme m'avait vite fait comprendre que même si John l'avait amadoué, on me virerait sans mal si je ne donnais pas satisfaction.

« Serdaigle toujours au meilleur de sa forme avec ses admirables poursuiveurs, Ashcroft, Lakshman et Lanchaster ! Souhaitons leur d'être aussi efficaces que l'an passé ! Sinon, un nouveau joueur chez Gryffondor ! Veuillez l'applaudir, que dis-je, l'acclamer ! Il s'appelle aussi Lanchaster et s'il joue aussi bien que son cousin de Serdaigle, le match risque de devenir très passionnant ! »

Le poursuiveur du centre avançait en arrière de nous deux qui étions sur les ailes, à quelques mètres devant lui. Les échanges de balles commencèrent et je me concentrai à chaque fois pour réceptionner du mieux que je pus le souaffle. Un des batteurs de Serdaigle sembla me prendre avec insistance pour cible et ce fut le cri d'un autre joueur qui me fit faire une légère embardée sur le côté pour éviter le cognard lancé avec vigueur sur ma personne.

Dans la panique, un des poursuiveurs adverses se saisit de la balle et les cris de la foule se firent plus virulents. La vague rouge et or s'agitait en trépignant et j'entendais clairement que le public clamait le nom des joueurs. John passa sous mon nez, la balle coincée sous son bras gauche et je n'attendis pas le glapissement de Nersei Welch pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Fort heureusement, je profitai d'un coup d'éclat de notre batteur pour me faufiler et récupérer prestement la balle. Mes doigts l'agrippèrent violement mais je fis certainement une très jolie grimace puis filai aussi rapidement que je le pus à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais j'avais à peine eue l'impression de faire quelques mètres que je sentis John se projeter contre moi et me pousser de son épaule pour me déséquilibrer.

« Alors, Mael, enchanté du jeu ? Tu sais, tu as beau être mon cousin, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux ! »

« J'avais compris, lui répondis-je en criant pour me faire entendre. »

Je ne lui prêtai pas plus d'attention et alors qu'un autre joueur de serdaigle s'approchait de moi, je laissai mon balai descendre pour me faufiler entre mes adversaires et envoyer le souaffle au poursuiveur du milieu. Lorsque je fus démarquée, je vis Will Aschcroft voler non loin de moi et sentis alors que je perdais ma concentration. Mes mains se mirent à glisser sur le manche vernis et mes dents tremblèrent en sentant au fond de moi une sourde chaleur apparaître. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça !

« Et vingt à dix pour gryffondor, clama Marion McKeagan avec virulence. »

La partie se poursuivit et je parvins à ne pas perdre la balle une seule fois. Pourtant, dès que l'on arrivait en avant des anneaux, je me dégageais de toutes responsabilités et laissais mes deux partenaires tirer. Je considérais que j'avais déjà assez de mal à maintenir mon allure et à suivre les embardées permanentes, les allers-retours et les feintes pour me permettre de me ridiculiser au tir.

Alors que Serdaigle nous égalisait (cinquante à cinquante) et que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner de nos buts, la main de Norvig s'abattit fermement sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis tout de suite qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ma prestation. Et je ne me trompais pas !

« Dis donc, Lanchaster, c'est bien beau de virevolter à gauche ou à droite, mais quand tu es devant les anneaux, fais un effort pour tirer. Ca fait au moins trois fois que tu évites de tirer ! »

« C'est que… je ne me sens pas très sûr, marmonnai-je pour explication. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Si tu n'es pas capable d'assurer ton poste, tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir sur un banc et regarder les autres jouer. C'est compris ? »

Je déglutis et penchai la tête avant de l'abandonner à ses anneaux qu'il défendait férocement pour rejoindre le milieu du terrain. A ma grande surprise, Will vint voler vers moi tandis que le gardien de Serdaigle s'appliquait à renvoyer le souaffle. Je me plaçai devant lui et tendis le bras. Aussitôt que j'eus réussi ma réception, je m'avançai vers le terrain et renvoyai la balle à mon coéquipier. Le jeune poursuiveur de Serdaigle volait avec aisance et se saisit de la balle en zigzaguant entre les autres joueurs. Je grinçai des dents et m'étonnai qu'il se laisse encore aller lentement, une main posée sur son balai. Saisissant ma chance, je descendis pour remonter aussi vite que je le pus et lui fauchai la balle alors qu'il avait presque ouvert le bras pour que je m'en empare. Surprise, je continuai tour droit et tournai la tête en arrière pour voir le jeune homme m'offrir un furtif sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants entre ses mèches de cheveux qui se plaquaient sur son front. Mon manque d'attention me fut fatal.

La douleur que je ressentis lorsque le cognard me percuta embrasa mon bras et je lâchais la balle que John réceptionna sous les acclamations de la foule de supporteurs. Le souffle court, je commençai à m'étrangler et tentai de me maîtriser en sentant des larmes brûlantes poindre entre mes paupières sous le coup de la souffrance. La main gauche s'accrochait vigoureusement à mon balai mais autour la foule était en liesse, étant donné que mon cousin venait de marquer à nouveau pour son équipe. Je restai sans bouger et me penchai en avant pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Mes mâchoires crispées, mon bras retomba sur le côté et lorsque je tentai de le mouvoir à nouveau, cela manqua de m'arracher un abominable cri de souffrance.

Le match continuait et je sentais ma tête tourner, un regard en biais me confirma que je saignais, ma manche pourtant rouge imprégnée de sang pourpre. Je cherchais de toutes mes forces à me raccrocher à la petite lueur qui brillait dans mon esprit en sentant que le balai commençait dangereusement à vaciller entre mes jambes. Ce que j'avais toujours redouté depuis la première fois que j'avais enfourchée mon balai était entrain de se produire. Je lâchai prise sur le lien qui m'unissait à Ayn Hawthorne. Des frissons me parcoururent et je crus que j'allais défaillir en regardant le vide sous moi. La commentatrice explosait de joie dans une verve abondante alors que les deux attrapeurs se disputaient apparemment le vif d'or qui était apparu près de la tribune des professeurs. Jude McClain, la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, se mesurait à un jeune homme plus jeune qu'elle et plus agile. Alors qu'ils fonçaient tous les deux après la petite sphère dorée aux ailes graciles, elle lança des ordres au reste de son équipe qui reprit une formation plus combative.

_'Mael, qu'est ce que tu fabriques !'_

La voix de mon professeur me bouleversa et je mis plusieurs instants à formuler quelques mots balbutiants dans mon esprit. Le balai vibrait de plus en plus et mes cuisses tremblaient en sentant leur étreinte se relâcher peu à peu. Je réussis enfin à poursuivre un vol mitigé entre deux autres joueurs mais mon balai tanguait dangereusement.

'Je ne sais pas… Un cognard m'a percuté et j'ai cru que j'allais perdre le contact avec …' 

'_Non, tu ne peux pas perdre le contact ! La seule façon que la flamme s'éteigne et que notre relation soit rompue, c'est que l'un d'entre nous meure ! Et je suis actuellement dans les tribunes aux côtés du professeur McGonnagal. Donc, je me répète : qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?'_

Nersei Welch passa à mes côtés et me lança un regard méprisant et me déclara qu'il serait temps de me bouger si je voulais tenter de remonter le score. Elle n'avait pas tort mais le courage m'abandonnait.

'Mon balai est parcouru de tremblements… je n'arrive pas à le contrôler !' 

Tout à coup, alors que je me concentrais sur le souffle qui jaillissait en moi et m'abreuvait d'une étrange douceur, je m'aperçus que je venais de basculer dans le vide. Je battais désespérément des bras et vis mon balai parcouru d'étranges frémissements avant qu'un intense rayonnement blanc ne le parcoure. Il fut comme pris de folie et se mit à fuser entre les joueurs qui s'étaient enfin aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le cri qui ressortait de ma bouche m'écorchait les oreilles et je vis que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de mes jambes. Le balai pris de furie frappa à l'épaule le gardien de Serdaigle et repartit dans un dérapage sonore en bousculant Hugo Norvig.

La chaleur que j'avais appelée à moi envahit tous mes membres et un fin nuage de paillettes brillantes m'entoura. Alors que les voix hurlaient dans un chaos sonore clignant, je heurtais le sol. Ma mâchoire sauta d'un coup se et mon corps se détendit brutalement sous le choc. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de sentir en moi toutes les atroces fractures qui devaient parcourir mes os. Pourtant, c'est le visage plein d poussières et de boue que je relevais la tête tandis que du sang visqueux coulait entre mes doigts qui s'agrippaient aux mottes de terre glacées du terrain. Je me laissais tomber sur le dos après avoir tenté d'un dernier effort, de me relever et vis mon balai exploser en milliers de morceaux de bois.

Le ciel était d'un blanc grisé un peu pâle, couleur de nacre et quelques dernières feuilles tardives s'agitaient au loin sur les rameaux noirs dénudés des arbres de la forêt interdite. Quelques instants plus tard, de lourds pas martelèrent le sol et je découvris le visage de Keith qui m'observait en se mordant les doigts. Nathaniel apparut à son tour et se pencha sur moi pour me permettre de me mettre assis. Son genou appuya mon dos qui était douloureux mais je parvins à ma redresser en chancelant. Je vis deux professeurs arriver à leur tour en courant et Madame Bibine m'ordonna de me rasseoir. Je secouais la tête négligemment et ne répondis rien. Les joueurs des deux équipes avaient mis pied à terre et l'effervescence sonore du stade ne faisait qu'empirer. John me soutint par le bras dès qu'il eut dégagé avec véhémence les curieux qui s'étaient approchés.

« Bon sang, Mael ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Tu devrais … »

« Etre mort, pour sûr ! »

Je me tournai vers la voix narquoise et entraînai dans mon mouvement mon cousin dont les lunettes tressautaient sur son nez. Je découvris Neil Ringler perché sur la première estrade, qui semblait s'amuser comme un gamin. Etheridge à ses côtés m'observait avec minutie et ma bouche se tordit pour lui cracher quelques insultes à la figure. Alors que je balbutiais, il sauta lestement au sol et s'avança vers moi, les mains dans les poches. Sa cape flottait derrière lui et avec exagération, il rejeta l'éternelle mèche de cheveux auburn qui lui mangeait le visage.

« Dégage d'ici, Ringler, cracha Nathaniel en serrant les poings. »

« Pourquoi, Lanchaster, je profite du spectacle, c'est tout ! »

« Je vais t'en donner, moi, du spectacle, clama Keith. »

Un des joueurs de Serdaigle l'empêcha de s'avancer plus et elle resta en trépignant sur place, glapissant des insultes toujours plus féroces au jeune homme qui ne lâchait pas son air moqueur. Jude McClain intima au serpentard de dégager sur un ton grinçant mais je fus plus rapide. Personne ne s'attendait à me voir si vite reprendre mes esprits. Je me détachai de l'étreinte de mon cousin et me jetai tête baissée sur le serpentard, mes doigts avaient eu le temps de trouver ma baguette et le sort fusa lorsque l'habituelle petite étincelle explosa dans mon esprit. Neil Ringler poussa un glapissement sauvage et une gerbe de sang gicla depuis son cou. En gargouillant, il se plaqua contre le mur et alors que mes forces m'abandonnaient, je le vis qui se débattait sauvagement pour éviter l'épanchement de son sang.

xxx

Lorsque je me réveillais doucement en émergeant d'une moiteur ouatée, mes yeux papillonnèrent et je vis quelques silhouettes qui m'entouraient se pencher sur moi. Je me redressais et poussais un gémissement plaintif en sentant mon épaule m'élancer. Une main charitable me força à me recoucher et mon dos retrouva avec soulagement l'oreiller.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt que tu te réveilles ! »

« Ouais, maugréa Nathaniel. 'Commence à en avoir marre ! En plus, j'ai bien peur d'avoir fini le paquet de chocogrenouilles, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Je compris alors que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie en reconnaissant les murs peints en blanc et les petits lits aux draps immaculés qui s'alignaient le long du mur. Les jumeaux étaient debout à côté de mon lit, entrain de se chamailler comme à leur habitude, tandis que Chass Cooper et Denis Stern étaient assis sur le lit d'à côté.

« Qu'est ce que…, commençai-je à murmurer. »

« Ha, je paris que tu te souviens plus de rien, déclara Nathaniel tandis que Denis me proposait une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. »

« Heu…non, pas trop. »

« Euh, et bien, il se trouve que Ringler, lui, n'a pas pu oublier ce que tu lui as fait, me lança le poufsouffle d'un air contrit. »

« Pff, de toutes façons, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, tonna ma cousine en croisant les bras. »

« Très beau sort, ajouta mon cousin en ricanant, une poignée de cartes de chocogrenouilles à la main. »

Il eut un petit silence que brisa Chass Cooper qui était resté parfaitement muet et stoïque jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux perçants s'agitèrent derrière ses lunettes et il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds dont s'échappaient à son grand mécontentement, de nombreux épis.

« Dis, Mael, qu'est ce que c'était comme sort que tu as lancé ? Parce que, sans vouloir t'accuser, Ringler a tout de même bien manqué de se vider de son sang. »

« Euh… franchement, je sais plus. Je n'ai plus de souvenirs précis. »

Il hocha la tête puis finalement, je demandais les résultats du match en craignant que Norvig ait entre temps décidé de me virer. Keith poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur les draps du lit en secouant la tête.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, on a perdu. »

« Bon, de pas grand chose, rétorqua Nathaniel dont la bonne humeur semblait inébranlable. Deux cent à quatre-vingt dix. »

« Tout de même, murmurai-je avec une désagréable grimace. Et je suppose que Norvig m'a virée ? »

« Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Denis. Etant donné que ce qui s'est passé est tout de même un peu étrange… »

Je hochais la tête et reprit une dragée surprise qui s'avéra être la fraise. Puis finalement, les autres repartirent en cours. Chass Cooper me laissa un livre pour me distraire un peu et je le remerciais. Une heure plus tard, Madame Pomfresh passa et m'administra un fortifiant. Je lui demandais quand est ce que je pourrais sortir et son regard sévère, lourd de réprimandes, me dispensa d'une réponse plus précise.

Alors que je tendais le bras pour me saisir d'un verre d'eau, je vis la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer la petite silhouette de Scott Sullivan qui referma d'un geste précipité la porte. Adossé contre le mur, il poussa un sourire, attestant qu'il avait dû braver l'attention perspicace de l'infirmière pour venir me voir. Je m'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de ne voir ni lui ni Flavy Oswald parmi mes camarades mais je n'avais pas poussé mes soupçons plus loin, supposant qu'ils devaient être occupés à autre chose.

Le jeune garçon avait un petit sourire timide et ses grands yeux noisettes s'agitaient de tout côté, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un gobelin jaillisse du mur pour le dévorer.

« Tiens, salut Scott ! »

« Bonjour Mael…. Dis, les autres sont passés te voir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, en fin de matinée, je crois… »

Sa voix hésitante trahissait non pas comme à son habitude la timidité du gryffondor mais un certain malaise, trahi par nombres de signes. Il s'approcha du lit et je me mis à douter du but de sa visite en le voyant extraire d'un geste précautionneux de sous sa cape, quelque chose emballé dans un morceau de tissu.

« Mael… Je crois que ce qui s'est passé pendant le match n'a rien d'un accident ! »

« J'en ai bien peur, moi aussi, soufflais-je. »

Il me remit sur la couverture l'objet que je déballais avec attention pour me retrouver face à un morceau de bois rompu d'un côté et qui offrait de trop nombreuses échardes à mon goût.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un des restes de ton balai, marmonna t'il. »

« Enfin, c'était juste un balai prêté par l'école. Peut-être n'était-il pas très… »

Il m'interrompit brutalement et je fixais son visage blême qui tentait de me dire quelque chose.

« Non ! Regarde sur le côté… »

Je tournais le bout de bois entre mes mains pour découvrir un petit signe gravé dans les fibres pâles et veinées de bruns. Mes doigts parcoururent avec attention le petit signe et je relevais la tête pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Scott.

« C'est une rune, murmura t'il. »

« Et qu'est ce que c'était censé faire là ? »

« Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est débrouillé pour accéder à ton balai et graver ce symbole dessus… Je le sais car j'ai pris étude de runes comme options cette année et d'après un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, ce graphème avait pour but de désorienter ton balai. »

« Ca signifie que … »

« Quelqu'un t'en veut, marmonna le jeune homme en rongeant avidement ses ongles. »

Etonnement, il paraissait bien plus bouleversé par la nouvelle que moi-même. Peut-être que je commençais tout simplement à être habituée à ce qu'on en veuille à ma vie. Je détournais la tête pour laisser mes yeux fatigués par la lumière accrue parcourir lentement le parc, ses bosquets. J'aperçus même un long ruban de fumée argentée qui s'échappait de la petite cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

« Tu sais qui ça peut être ? Parce que même pour un simple match de Quidditch, c'est à ta vie qu'on en voulait ! »

La voix de Scott montait dans les aiguës au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'intrigue, se posant de plus en plus d'interrogations qui plissaient sévèrement son front et rendaient son regard anxieux. Je me redressai et poussai un petit soupir en sentant mon épaule m'élancer. Madame Pomfresh m'avait prévenu que la potion mettrait quelques heures à agir pour faire disparaître la meurtrissure.

« Ecoute, Scott ! Je suis sincèrement touchée que tu te fasses du souci pour moi mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je m'y attendais un peu…Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi néanmoins ce n'est pas la peine ! »

« Mais… commença à bredouiller le garçon. »

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je suis désolée ! »

Il parut déçu car il devait commencer à se douter que je lui dissimulais quelque chose. Scott Sulivan sous ses allures de lourdaud maladroit, timide et effrayé pour peu de choses, s'appliquait surtout à rendre aux autres une image un peu pitoyable de lui-même. Pourtant, il avait été des plus rapides à se douter de quelques choses. Contrairement à mes cousins, trop occupés à se chamailler comme des gamins, ou même à Chass Cooper, pourtant le plus intelligent de la bande.

« Très bien, je suppose que ce que tu caches n'est pas un simple petit secret. Mais ne crains rien, je saurais tenir ma langue. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ton altercation avec Hawthorne et si tu veux, je m'occuperai de ces filles avant qu'un tas de ragots stupides se mettent à courir sur ton compte. »

Il me quitta, abandonna le mouchoir dans lequel il avait pris soin de camoufler les restes du balai que je m'empressais de faire disparaître sous le lit. Puis je tentais d'imaginer la frêle silhouette de Scott cherchant à menacer ou effrayer un groupe de filles gloussant sous son nez. Je ris à voix basse mais m'interrompis en voyant une nouvelle personne pénétrer dans la chambre. Décidément, j'allais finir par croire que le petit groupe s'était entendu pour venir à la queue leu leu me présenter leurs soupçons. Rapidement et furtivement, Flavy Oswald vint s'asseoir sur la courtepointe, ses cheveux mi-longs qui voletaient sur son front et dans son cou. Sa bouche se tordait mollement en un rictus qui laissait sous-entendre que j'allais encore assister à de lourdes révélations.

« Je suis passée car après ce qui t'est arrivée, je me suis dit que j'allais revenir sur ma parole et finalement te poser ma fameuse question. J'aimerai que tu y répondes, s'il te plait ? »

« Euh, quelle question, fis-je d'un air absolument crétin, comme si je ne savais ce que la serpentard voulait dire. »

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

En réfléchissant rapidement, je me dis qu'il valait mieux ne rien révéler qui puisse me nuire, considérant que j'avais suffisamment d'ennuis par là même. Je triturais maladroitement l'ourlet du drap mais la main fine et froide de la jeune fille s'abattit sur mon poignet pour me convaincre de parler.

« Je m'appelle Mael Lan…. »

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! Je te jure que je peux t'aider mais il faut pour cela me mettre dans le secret. »

Un profond soupir déchira ma poitrine et après une moue hésitante, je finis par lâcher la vérité et ses milliers de visages qu'elle avait pris ses derniers mois. Cela m'étonna de débiter ainsi ma vie et les mots, les phrases, les noms résonnaient à mes oreilles comme des sonorités nouvelles et inconnues, comme si j'avais déjà fait le deuil de moi-même.

« Très bien, je m'appelle en réalité Alysse Cleland. Ma mère était une sorcière et s'appelait Esther Sparrow… »

Avec attention, la jeune fille écoutait mes paroles et tandis que je parlais, je sentais un poids disparaître, mes pensées s'éclairer et enfin cesser d'être troublées par les ombres et les mensonges qu'on m'avait assénés pendant assez longtemps. Je lui exposais la mort de mon frère et de ma mère, comment Hawthorne s'était proposé pour se lier à moi, qu'il avait aimé ma mère et eut un fils avec elle, que j'avais cru qu'il était mon père et comment ma mère avait trahi tout le monde en se révélant être une mangemort. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues en racontant l'angoisse profonde et sourde que j'avais découverte sur les traits de ma mère lors de cette sombre nuit où je l'avais vue traquée comme une bête sauvage et paniquée par les agents ministériels dont son amour et par les mangemorts. C'était l'image d'une femme déchirée, convoitée et tiraillée par tous.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous puis finalement Flavy m'offrit un sourire que l'on voyait fort rarement sur ses lèvres fines, un sourire qui illuminait son petit visage pointu et sur le coup, ce geste, si petit et futile soit-il, projeta en moi un sentiment de soulagement et de plénitude.

« Alysse, tu me permets de t'appeler Alysse… »

J'acquiesçais doucement et la laissais continuer.

« Puisque tu as eu le courage de me faire confiance, je vais te révéler un secret. Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi tout le monde, surtout les serpentards à vrai dire, me respectaient. Et bien, c'est tout simplement à cause de ma famille. Les Oswald sont une des plus grandes familles de Grande-Bretagne à pratiquer la magie noire. Ho, je ne m'en vante pas, tu sais. Ca fait parti de moi et de ma vie, c'est tout. Les serpentards connaissent l'influence de ma famille et qu'il vaut mieux lui être allié que de s'opposer à elle. C'est pourquoi même ce crétin de Doenitz ne me menace pas trop… Enfin, depuis peu, je sens qu'on perd pied et que de nombreuses personnes se tournent vers ce nouveau mage noir. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi certains seraient très intéressés de te faire disparaître. »

Il avait décidément bien pire que ma famille et je finis par avouer à Flavy que j'étais certaine qu'il se trouvait quelque chose que je ne savais et qui expliquait le choix de ma mère. Persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa vie et celui qu'elle aimait pour suivre d'aussi atroces exactions. Sand Sparrow m'avait assuré que quelqu'un l'avait entraîné dans ce cauchemar. Si j'avais d'abord été persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Ayn Hawthorne, maintenant, plus aucunes pistes ne s'ouvraient à moi. Une phrase de Flavy me sortit de mes pensées.

« En tout cas, je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas un hasard que Hawthorne soit devenu ta flamme. Un lien si fort ne se pratique pas à la légère. Si ça se trouve, d'autres personnes sont impliquées et ce n'est pas un choix personnel. »

« Tu crois ? Il m'a dit qu'il faisait ça en souvenir de quelqu'un…. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. »

« Il y a un moyen de vérifier cela mais… il faudrait attendre que tu sortes de l'infirmerie. »

« De toutes façons, je refuse de rester encore une journée alitée à attendre bien sagement qu'on vienne m'achever ! Mais qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

Un doute m'envahit en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se plisser en deux minces fentes alors qu'elle se redressait et agitait ses cheveux noirs. Un peu de bruit provint du couloir et indiqua la fin d'un cours.

« Ho, juste une petite visite dans les appartements de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! »

fin du chapitre 10

(5 février 06)


	11. Boule de neige

Il y a des jours où après une éternité passée sous ce ciel couvert de bas nuages gris, un petit rayon de soleil apparaît, signe d'une amélioration, avant d'être désagréablement gâché par une lourde pluie. C'est ce qui attend Alysse…

xxx

**Titre :** L'enfant de la brume.

**Auteur** : Elizabeth.

**Spoilers** : les QUATRE premiers tomes seulement.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Avertissement** : PG-13 (pour les idées développées dans l'histoire, les scènes de violences et autres).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un complote dans mon dos. Mon premier matche de Quidditch a eu lieu, contre Serdaigle, et j'ai magnifiquement perdu le contrôle de mon balai avant de chuter à terre. Neil Ringler, qui semble bien apprécier le spectacle, regrette fortement de s'être moqué de moi car je n'hésite pas et lui saute à la gorge dans une gerbe de sang. Le réveil à l'infirmerie est douloureux malgré la sympathique compagnie que m'offrent mes cousins. Toutefois, Scott Sullivan vient discrètement me voir et m'avoue avoir découvert les raisons de mon accident : quelqu'un a saboté mon balai ! Si lui sent qu'il y a hippogriffe sous roche et que je lui mens, Flavy réussit à me faire avouer la vérité. Je lui révèle donc toute l'histoire et elle se décide à m'aider en me proposant d'aller tout d'abord explorer les appartements d'Ayn Hawthorne.

**Rappel des personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

**  
**Cleland Mark : Mon père mort assassiné par d'étranges hommes vêtus de noir qui ont détruit notre maison.   
Sparrow Esther : Ma mère que je croyais connaître. Son nom de jeune fille est Sparrow et c'était une sorcière qui a décidé de fuir sa famille et son passé attaché au monde de la magie. Elle est morte assassinée sous mes yeux.  
Cleland Matthew : Mon grand frère qui est mort lors de l'attaque de notre maison.

Lanchaster Eliza: La sœur de ma mère qui a accepté de me recueillir.  
Hawthorne Ayn: Cet homme est devenu mon protecteur en se liant avec moi par la magie. Il est ma flamme et semble étrangement au courant du passé de ma mère.  
Sparrow Sand : Le frère cadet de ma mère. On l'a accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir entraîné ma mère là-dedans, ce qu'il réfute avec vigueur. Lui sait qu'elle n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse et m'a mis en garde contre un homme blond qui, pour moi, ne peut être personne d'autre qu'Hawthorne. On l'a fait disparaître des archives familiales et je crois bien que le ministère ne serait pas mécontent de lui mettre la main dessus.

Norvig Hugo : Capitaine de Gryffondor.

Welch Nersei : Pousuiveuse de Gryffondor et élève de troisième année. Petite peste, elle ignore royalement tout le monde et ne laisse pas Scott indifférent.

Lanchaster Keith et Nathaniel: Mes cousins. Ce sont deux jumeaux particulièrement doués pour les farces de mauvais goût mais ils sont sympathiques. Ils sont en troisième année à Gryffondor.  
Cooper Chass : Serdaigle de troisième année. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il remet les pieds sur terre du petit groupe et donne des conseils fort avisés que je ferais mieux de suivre.

Sullivan Scott: Gryffondor de troisième année. Ami de mes cousins, c'est un timide souvent gêné.

Stern Denis : Un camarade que nous croisons de temps en temps. Grand passionné de Quidditch, il joue pour poufsouffle. Plutôt bon vivant, il n'est jamais à court de blagues.

Lanchaster John: L'aîné des enfants Lanchaster en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Gentil mais un peu suffisant.   
Tallow Edward : C'est le préfet de Serdaigle, paraît-il. Il traîne toujours dans la petite bande de John et semble très arrogant et distant.

Ashcroft Will : Et bien… C'est un bon ami de John qui joue comme poursuiveur à Serdaigle. Très gentil avec moi mais pourquoi ai-je toujours face à lui un sentiment de malaise qui n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ma situation ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est un garçon et moi… une fille !

xxx

Chapitre 11 : BOULE DE NEIGE.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, murmurais-je dans un souffle quasi inaudible. »

Flavy ne me répondit pas et ses doigts effleurèrent avec minutie la serrure en argent qui se trouvait devant nous. Nous nous étions faufilées en catimini jusqu'au quatrième étage et avions passés dix bonnes minutes camouflées dans un sombre recoin du couloir, espérant pour ma part ne pas découvrir la silhouette de mon protecteur. Le souffle glacé des courants d'air léchait avec une désagréable manie mes épaules et soulevait les cheveux de mon cou. Mes mains se faufilèrent rapidement pour plaquer les mèches contre la petite marque que je sentis sous mes doigts.

La jeune fille m'avait entraînée dans cette angoissante chasse au trésor et à mon grand étonnement, elle semblait parfaitement savoir où aller et quoi faire. Pour ma part, je serais très certainement restée à errer de couloirs en couloirs, admirant les tapisseries et les tableaux enchantés sans jamais prêter attention à ce passage.

Alors que je continuais à réfléchir, un sourd grincement retentit et la lourde porte de chêne gravé de scènes pastorales s'ouvrit, inondant d'un rai de lumière aveugle l'obscurité moite du couloir. Une fois faufilées à l'intérieur, je poussais un profond soupir et observais avec attention les objets de la pièce. La chambre était simplement aménagée et rien ne semblait traîner, comme si un simple voyageur avait posé ses bagages sans prendre la peine de s'y installer. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un balcon aux pierres recouvertes de mousses et nous offrait une luminosité appréciable bien que le triste ciel d'hiver ait envahi depuis quelques semaines déjà l'Ecosse et ses Highlands.

« C'est étonnant, lança Flavy en laissant sa main glisser sur le dessus ciré d'un écritoire. »

« Quoi donc, demandais-je candidement. »

« On a l'impression que personne ne vit vraiment dans cette pièce… Tout semble nu et dépourvu de personnalité… »

Un large cadre doré était suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée et sa toile vide me rassura. Son occupant étant pour l'instant absent, cela nous accordait une dizaine de minutes pour trouver ce que nous cherchions. Mais après tout, que cherchions-nous vraiment ? La serpentard m'avait entraînée presque sans réfléchir dans cette excursion improvisée et maintenant que mes pieds foulaient l'épais tapis de cachemire, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais venue.

« On aurait peut-être eu plus de chance dans son bureau, répondis-je en replaçant une lourde cape de voyage jeté négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil ancien. »

« Pas sûr… De toutes façons, si c'est aussi dépourvu qu'ici… »

« Et bien, ajoutais-je en m'avançant un peu rapidement, son bureau ressemble plutôt à un sacré capharnaüm. »

« Je vois que tu l'as déjà visité ! »

Je hochais la tête en me rappelant les mauvais souvenirs de cette soirée là. Le visage inquiet de Will me revint en mémoire et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir encore lui échapper. Car depuis cette ridicule entrevue, je m'étais bien arrangée pour disparaître de la vue d'autrui, autant que me le permettait mes idées saugrenues prétextant une urgente visite à la bibliothèque. De plus, les remarques acides de certains élèves au vu de ma prestation de Quidditch m'invitaient fort à préférer les hauteurs gelées des tours de Poudlard que la chaleur de la grande salle.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit qui s'affaissa doucement sous mon poids. Basculant mon corps en arrière, je croisais les mains sous ma nuque et mon regard se perdit dans les moulures de plâtre du plafond. La torpeur m'aurait rapidement gagné si Flavy n'était passée à côté de moi, me fustigeant au passage d'une claque sur la jambe.

« Lève-toi ! On ne va pas rester indéfiniment là ! »

« Si tu as peur qu'il revienne à l'improviste, je te rassure tout de suite ! Il est encore assez loin… »

Mes yeux se voilèrent et mon esprit partit en tâtonnant vers celui d'Ayn Hawthorne par des chemins détournés, de peur d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Si depuis la catastrophe du match de Quidditch Hawthorne ne m'avait pas contactée, j'avais fini par passer la plupart de mes cours à laisser mon esprit vagabonder. L'habitude m'avait enseigné la prudence et si au début, je craignais qu'à chaque plongeon que j'effectuais, d'entendre cette voix sourde me réprimander, il n'en fut cependant rien. Soit Hawthorne s'était totalement détourné de moi et n'en avait que faire, soit il cachait bien son jeu.

« A mon avis, on ferait mieux d'abandonner. Je ne vois pas ce que tu espères trouver ici. Tout semble si rangé… »

« Justement ! C'est bien trop rangé à mon goût. Il y forcément quelque chose quelque part ! »

Debout à ses côtés, je vis sa baguette poindre de sa main pour effleurer les plis d'un rideau au bleu marine un peu passé.

« Ecoute, Alysse… J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et il me semble étrange qu'Hawthorne ait agi juste par bon sentiment et culpabilité. »

Au fond de moi, ses mots me blessèrent. J'avais toujours espéré trouver une consolation, ne pas être la seule à pleurer sur ma famille en vain et partager cette douleur prenante qui me taraudait en permanence et sans répits. L'homme blond qui m'était apparu, le regard songeur avec cette bouche si triste, comme s'il avait perdu une partie de son âme… Sans l'accepter, j'espérais encore qu'il puisse me comprendre et m'aider. Ce qui était un vain espoir.

Je m'agenouillais par terre et contemplais avec lassitude les veinures du bois qui composait la commode. Tout à coup, quelque chose attira mon regard blasé. L'excitation me gagna et avec précipitation, mes doigts glissèrent sur la poigné en cuivre. Au-dessous était gravée une minuscule rune.

« Hé, Flavy…je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

La jeune fille se pencha à mes côtés, appuyant un genou à terre et ses yeux se plissèrent pour se transformer en deux minces fentes à l'implacable éclat vert. Je l'entendis murmurer quelques mots mais sans succès. Un '_alohomora_' n'y fit rien non plus. Je poussais un soupir et m'accroupis par terre. Mes derniers espoirs s'envolaient. Si notre professeur avait pris tant de soin à rendre inaccessible ce tiroir, c'était que son contenu devait être sacrément intéressant… ou compromettant.

« Si on ne peut pas l'ouvrir, on peut peut-être simplement essayer de voir ce qu'il contient, non ? »

« Mouais, et tu penses à quoi ? »

La moue de la jeune fille ne m'invitait pas à continuer sur cette voix là mais je lui proposais d'utiliser un sort de transparence. Elle haussa les épaules puis finit par s'exécuter. L'opacité du bois disparut peu à peu et nous découvrîmes dans l'obscurité du tiroir quelques livres poussiéreux, un tissu duveteux adroitement plié et enfin un objet de petite dimension. Malgré sa forme ronde, ce fut un reflet chatoyant qui m'intrigua et je me penchais en avant pour découvrir une paire d'yeux qui me dévoraient avec avidité.

Le cri que je poussais fit lâcher sa baguette à Flavy et nous nous retrouvâmes vautrées sur le tapis. La serpentard poussa un grognement peu élégant et se redressa sveltement en arrangeant sa tenue. Je me redressais péniblement et réarrangeais l'agencement du tapis de la pointe de ma chaussure.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Je décrivis à Flavy la paire d'yeux écarquillés et impatients de me sauter dessus ainsi que l'objet aux reflets chatoyants qui avait happé mon regard. C'est alors que je la vis découvrir ses dents blanches et éclatais d'un franc rire. Je restais bouche bée de surprise : depuis mes quelques mois passés à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir la jeune fille ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un timide sourire, et encore rire de si bon cœur.

« Filons d'ici ! Je ne pense pas qu'on découvre grand chose d'autre… Et puis les autres nous attendent pour le repas ! »

Dans les escaliers en colimaçon, j'accablai de questions ma camarade pour en savoir plus. Elle se retourna et finit par m'avouer le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Ces yeux qui t'épiaient avec avidité n'étaient autre que les tiens, Alysse. »

« Comment ça, m'exclamai-je sans rien comprendre. »

« Cet objet est un miroir, tout simplement ! »

« Un miroir ! Mais pourquoi enfermer avec tant d'acharnement un miroir ? »

« Tu luttes pour le droit d'expression des miroirs maintenant, me demanda la jeune fille. »

Je haussais les épaules et ma bouche se tordit désagréablement en écoutant les moqueries de Flavy.

« N'importe quoi ! Comme si un miroir pouvait parler… »

« Mais je suis sûre et certaine que celui-là aurait eu pleins de choses à nous raconter, susurra Flavy en arrangeant ses soyeux cheveux qui glissaient sur son visage pâle. Enfin, pas vraiment le miroir lui-même mais la personne qui possède l'autre exemplaire… »

« L'autre exemplaire… je ne te suis plus, là ! »

« C'est pourtant fort simple ! Il n'y a pas de doute que ce miroir sert à Hawthorne à communiquer avec l'extérieur. »

« Mais ça, il peut le faire par la poudre de cheminette, non ? »

« En effet, sauf s'il tient à garder sa discrétion. Tous les réseaux de poudre de cheminette sont sévèrement surveillés. »

Nous traversâmes le grand hall et plongeâmes dans le bruyant effluve d'élèves vêtus de noir qui allaient déjeuner.

« Mael, je crois bien qu'il travaille toujours pour… »

« Le ministère ? »

Flavy acquiesça de la tête et s'empressa d'ajouter quelques mots avant de devoir rejoindre la table des serpentards qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de la grande salle.

« Tu sais, on ne change jamais vraiment sa baguette de main… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

A table, Nathaniel m'attendait avec impatience pour me raconter ses exploits de la matinée et je vis que la préfète lui lançait un regard lourd de soupçons en voyant le plat de viande léviter en l'air. L'atmosphère était à la bonne humeur étant donné que les derniers cours avaient eu lieu ce matin pour certains et que nous étions enfin en vacances. Noël approchait à grands pas et la plupart des élèves étaient impatients de profiter de l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard.

xxx

Je goûtais avec une appréhension grandissante la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Toutes les hautes silhouettes drapées dans de longues et sombres capes attiraient irrémédiablement mon regard et je m'attendais à tout moment à voir l'une d'elles me faire signe à l'abri dans une ruelle peu passante. L'entrevue que je devais avoir avec Sand Sparrow m'angoissait plus que tout. Keith était pendu à mon bras et papotait à haute voix, lançant des commentaires sur tous ce qu'elle admirait dans les vitrines. Flavy avait disparu en compagnie de Chass Cooper dans une librairie bondée de sorciers et j'avais finalement accepté avec soulagement cette promenade dans les rues du petit village. De gros flocons de neige commençaient à tournoyer dans le ciel et mangeaient peu à peu toutes couleurs. Les toits d'ardoise se couvraient avec lenteur d'un épais manteau duveteux et immaculé. A ma grande surprise, de nombreuses personnes arpentaient les rues mal pavées et échangeaient quelques mots poliment, les hommes ôtant avec cérémonie leur chapeau au passage des dames. Keith se mit à glousser en voyant une jeune fille vêtue aux couleurs de Serdaigle sortir de la boutique de friandise, une paire de cache-oreille poilu et bleu cloué que la tête.

« Ridicule, pouffa t'elle en masquant son rire dans mon épaule. »

« Pas plus que cette jolie robe que ta mère t'a envoyée pour le bal, lui répondis-je du tac au tac. »

Pourtant, en reportant un regard un peu plus attentif à la jeune fille, je reconnus qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. Mais ma gaieté m'abandonna en voyant John sortir à la suite de la jeune fille, les bras chargés de paquets. A leur suite, vinrent Edward Tallow (toujours avec ce nez plissé de dédain qui marquait parfaitement sa suffisance) et Will Ashcroft. Keith commençait à lever le bras en l'air pour attirer l'attention de son frère et du petit groupe mais je fus assez rapide pour l'entraîner en arrière, tous deux cachées par la haute devanture d'une boutique de potions.

« Ca va pas, Mael ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Je restais sans bouger, le souffle court, admirant le visage aux joues rougies par le froid de ma cousine. Son regard brun d'habitude si pétillant se noyait dans une vaine interrogation et une fossette entama sa joue.

« Non… ne me dis pas que… Alors, c'est vrai cette ridicule histoire avec Ashcroft ? »

« Quelle histoire, déclarai-je en me redressant et fourrant mes mains dans les poches de ma cape. »

« Celle qui raconte que toi et Ashcroft… »

« Quoi moi et Ashcroft ? »

Mon ton un peu rude fit déraper ma voix et Keith fit un petit pas en arrière pour m'observer, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je regrettai aussi tôt de m'être emportée : après tout, je ne pouvais rien y faire si des bruits courraient sur ma personne. Mais attirer ainsi l'attention de tant de personnes m'était désagréable !

« Excuse-moi, Keith… Je n'aurais pas du… »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes raisons. »

« Sincèrement, je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer tout cela ! C'est tellement ridicule comme histoire… »

« Pas plus que ce ravissant cache-oreille de la petite copine de John ! »

Keith perdit aussitôt le sérieux qui avait figé ses traits quelques minutes auparavant et je lui offris un grand sourire pour me faire pardonner. Une boule de neige vint la frapper à l'arrière de la tête et elle se retourna rapidement pour découvrir celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à elle. Nathaniel victorieux fit une superbe grimace puis alla lâchement se cacher derrière la silhouette tremblotante de Scott Sullivan qui reçut la violente contre-attaque de ma cousine dans la figure. Dégageant ses cheveux couverts de neige, il alla se mettre à l'abri derrière un réverbère et eut la malchance de se faire prendre en embuscade par la large silhouette de Denis Stern. Poussant un cri retentissant, il vint en courant dans ma direction et me supplia de prendre son parti. Je m'abaissais donc pour prendre une poignée de neige fluide et légère et la tassais dans le creux de mes gants avant d'en administrer le résultat au poufsouffle.

« Prendre garde à toi, Lanchaster ! »

Chacun de nous trois se retourna et Keith en profita pour se jeter furieusement et sournoisement sur son jumeau. Une fois plaqué à terre, elle se fit une joie maligne de fourrer de la neige fraîche dans son col. Les récriminations de Nathaniel perçaient dans le brouhaha de la rue mais ne parvinrent par à couvrir le cri de frayeur que poussa Scott Sullivan qui s'accrocha à mon bras et me fit basculer en arrière. La neige avait amorti ma chute et je me redressais avec maladresse quand Chass Cooper apparut à mes côtés et me tendit une main secourable. Je le remerciais et époussetais ma cape rendue humide par la neige. C'était Flavy qui nous avait sournoisement attaqués et elle s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle boule de neige vers ma cousine quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Une silhouette vêtue d'une lourde cape noire leva un bras et me fit un signe. Je m'éloignai en arrière en prétextant chercher mes gants que j'avais dû perdre dans la chute et profitais de l'inattention générale pour enjamber les masses de neige qui ralentissaient ma course effrénée et irrégulière. Un grand nuage de vapeur jaillit de ma bouche alors que j'appuyai mon bras contre un poteau indicateur. La personne avait disparu. Je pestai. Pourquoi donc Sand avait-il ainsi disparu tel un souffle d'air glacé, me laissant toujours essoufflée, le cœur palpitant en me demandant quand la haute silhouette allait jaillir d'un carrefour isolé et solitaire ? Le croassement sinistre d'un corbeau attira mon attention et je levai les yeux vers ce bas ciel d'argent hanté de lourds nuages de plomb.

« Mael… »

Le chuchotement s'échappa tel un souffle des lèvres de l'homme et je me redressai très roidement pour l'observer avec minutie. Une cape verte sombre mitée par le temps couvrait les épaules de Sand Sparrow alors qu'une besace en cuir usagé pendait à sa taille.

« Sand ! Voilà enfin ! Je ne savais pas quand… »

« Chut, je n'ai que peu de temps devant moi ! »

D'un geste malhabile, il dégagea la sangle de son sac des plis de sa cape et en extraie avec délicatesse quelque chose emballée dans un tissu pourpre. L'objet devait être absolument précieux car il me le tendit d'un geste lent alors que son regard s'agitait dans mon dos. Le velours était fin mais glissait sous mes doigts et pour ne pas faire tomber l'objet, je le maintins quelques instants contre ma poitrine avant de le glisser dans ma veste, niché sur mon abdomen.

Tout à coup, le regard de mon oncle brilla intensément et un cri déchira l'air. La voix me fit frémir lorsque je découvris la silhouette souple et svelte de Will apparaître à quelques mètres de nous. Sa bouche voulut articuler puis ses yeux virevoltèrent entre moi et Sand, remarquant avec fort étonnement que l'homme tenait mes paumes serrées dans ses mains.

« Mael… Qu'est ce que… »

Son regard vert nous observa avec minutie et je le vis détailler le visage de mon oncle qui fit un pas en arrière et commençait à remonter son capuchon pour voiler son faciès quand le jeune serdaigle se porta à sa hauteur.

« Vous … Mael, recule-toi ! Cet homme est dangereux ! Il est recherché par le ministère. »

Puis il y eut un grand fracas derrière nous et un lourd nuage de poussière de neige vint gifler nos visages. Je fléchis les jambes et tentais de voir au travers de mes gants ce qui se passait. Quelques passants qui venaient de s'engager dans la rue paraissaient pris de panique et criaient en tout sens. Je me retournai souplement pour découvrir une dizaine de personnes aux silhouettes longilignes, vêtues de ces lourdes capes noires flottant dans la tempête qu'ils avaient déclenchée, leur masque cachant leur visage. Bien que je fus trop loin, je devinais leurs regards aiguisés qui scrutaient les alentours. L'un d'entre eux cria et le groupe nous entoura avant qu'on ait pu faire un simple mouvement. Nous pataugions dans les restes de neige salie par la tourmente et je finis par me retrouver presque dos à dos avec mon oncle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demandais-je. »

« Commence par sortir ta baguette, grogna t'il d'un air inquiet. »

Will, quant à lui, nous contemplait tous les deux, d'un air presque horrifié. Je supposais qu'il devait connaître les dires du ministère sur Sand. Finalement, je vis qu'il hésitait avant de sortir sa baguette et de se diriger vers nous. Ses cheveux mangeaient son front et battaient ses tempes mais c'est les dents serrées qu'il nous aborda.

« Vous, lâchez-le ! »

« Ecoute, jeune homme ! Je crois que le moment est fort mal choisi pour ça, commença mon oncle. »

« Will, s'il te plait, implorai-je. »

Je le voyais qui tournait naïvement le dos aux mangemorts et j'avais bien peur qu'un d'entre eux ouvre l'attaque sans qu'il ait le temps de riposter.

« Alors, Sparrow, toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, lança en persiflant le plus grand des mangemorts. »

« Vous pouvez toujours crever, bande de s… »

« Tsss, je serai toi, je me contenterai bien gentiment de nous refiler le gamin. »

Je déglutis et vis le regard horrifié que me portait Will en comprenant les paroles amères. C'est alors qu'un sort fusa, manquant l'épaule de Sand. Il détacha son étreinte et le serdaigle en profita pour agripper ma manche avec rudesse.

Une voix de femme retentit avec agacement en voyant la précipitation de son voisin mais Sand n'attendit pas que les mangemorts se décident. Il redressa sa fine baguette devant son visage et lança aux alentours un brusque sort qui repoussa les mangemorts dans une vague enflammée. Même Will parut surpris de l'incroyable capacité de l'homme aux traits tirés et dont les joues se couvraient de cette teinte bleutée, annonçant un début de barbe naissante. L'affrontement explosa en gerbes d'étincelles.

Malheureusement pour nous, le cercle se scinda en deux parties dont l'une nous sépara de Sand avec détermination. Le bras de Will était presque passé autour de ma gorge et je sentais que ma respiration commençait à devenir palpitante. Son odeur me bouleversait et je suivais avec maladresse ses piétinements dans la boue.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda t'il d'une voix enrouée. »

« Lance un sort, m'exclamais-je en voyant les silhouettes encagoulées s'avancer lentement mais inexorablement vers nous. »

« Avec toi alors, on aura plus de puissance ! »

Je ne répondis d'abord pas à son cri et regardais avec un désespoir latent les silhouettes se détourner vers la gauche pour nous bloquer contre le mur d'une maison.

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? »

« Euh… je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

« Allez, jeune homme, lâche ton petit camarade et laisse-le nous rejoindre. Si tu fais tout ce qu'on te dit, tu ne souffriras pas. »

Les sourcils de Will s'arquèrent méchamment et je le vis prendre une grande inspiration avant d'envoyer un sort de répulsion au mangemort un peu trop avenant sur notre droite.

« Allez vous faire voir ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas nous parler sur ce ton, petit ! »

Il grogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma baguette de ma poche en sentant au passage le don de Sand collé contre ma peau. Il y eut une violente explosion dans notre dos et je vis seulement un des mangemorts se retrouver à terre, déporté par le souffle dévastateur du sort. Celui qui paraissait être le chef haussa les épaules en contemplant le spectacle de Sand Sparrow se débattant vainement tandis que les sorciers tentaient de l'acculer. Il poussa un cri strident quand l'un des mangemorts lança quelque chose vers lui. Ses mains se portèrent à sa poitrine et je vis l'éclat d'une lame à moitié enfouie dans son chandail. Ses longs cheveux suivaient ses mouvements avec lenteur et laissaient derrière le soupçon d'une ombre couleur d'encre. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui alors qu'il titubait et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le menton. Il tomba au sol dans la neige qui se couvrait de taches pourpres.

« Il est aussi coriace que sa chère sœur, soupira le chef. Mais toi… »

Il pointa un doigt ganté de cuir noir vers la poitrine de Will et ricana.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'exécuter. »

Pour toute réponse, Will brandit sa baguette et projeta un jet de flammes qui vint lécher les capes de deux mangemorts. Je plaquai ma baguette presque contre mon front, entre mes deux sourcils et fermai les yeux. Le cahot autour de nous me paraissait durer depuis toujours. Mon instant de concentration me fut fatal car j'entendis Will pousser un juron alors qu'un des mangemorts se saisissait de lui et le soulevait de terre.

« Bien, maintenant, sale gamine, tu vas venir avec nous si tu ne veux pas qu'on arrange ton petit camarade… »

Will se débattait de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'il parvint à projeter un coup de coude dans le visage de son adversaire, ce fut pour recevoir un coup à la base du cou qui le fit chanceler. Tout se passa alors très vite, la lame sortit en un éclair de la manche du mangemort et se porta au visage pâle du jeune homme. Mon cri n'empêcha rien mais je sentis quelque chose en moi éclater avec une rage furibonde. Tout perdit sa couleur et les mouvements se firent saccadés. La femme parmi les mangemorts me lança un sort et je chutai à terre pour l'éviter. Dans mon esprit, la tourmente se levait à crescendo et une douleur me parcourait la nuque, irradiant mon dos. Des larmes poisseuses m'empêchèrent de distinguer quoique ce soit et finalement, je serrai ma baguette contre moi alors qu'une main se portait sur mon épaule. Le cri qui déchira ma poitrine emplit le vide qui m'envahissait depuis toujours et je sentis le déferlement de la magie me traverser. Le sort jaillit avec violence et projeta mon opposant dans un vol sanglant qu'il termina dans la vitrine la plus proche, parmi des gâteaux de Noël.

Je me redressai en titubant et m'aperçus de la panique qui régnait parmi les mangemorts. Le chef lançait des ordres sans dessus dessous et finit par ordonner un repli stratégique. Mais ce n'était pas du à ce que je venais de vivre.

Au bout de la rue, des sorciers avaient rejeté leurs lourdes capes aux rebords fourrés pour se lancer contre les mangemorts. Je reconnus même un homme à la fine moustache qui m'avait demandé l'heure dans l'après-midi. Will gisait devant un mangemort qui se dégagea de lui en le bourrant de coups de pieds avant de s'avancer pour disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore. Je me jetai à terre et cherchai à soulever sa tête pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux. Du sang chaud et humide coulait de sa gorge sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mes mains coururent le long de sa peau pour venir placer un pan de tissu arraché sur la plaie. Le visage de Will était éclaboussé de sang et d'une identique pâleur à la neige qui affleurait sur ses cheveux. Je caressais avec délicatesse son front puis redressais à moitié son corps pour le serrer contre ma poitrine et tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

La confusion autour de nous était sans limites et finalement, de lourds pas martelant le sol vinrent à notre rencontre. Mes yeux courraient sur ce visage qui prenait peu à peu la pâleur de la cire et la raideur de la mort. Quelqu'un se pencha et on se saisit de moi par le bras. Je poussais un hurlement de souffrance au contact de ses mains rudes sur mon épaule et manquais de porter un coup à l'agent du ministère. Les sourcils de l'homme s'arquèrent alors qu'il fixait mon visage maculé de larmes et cette bouche tordue par la souffrance. Je me détournai de lui et vis la silhouette de mon oncle qui se tenait dos contre le mur malgré que les mangemorts aient disparu depuis déjà quelques minutes. Pourtant, les agents du ministère le tenaient tel un animal pris au piège qui jetait des regards effarouchés, sentant que la curée ne saurait tarder. Je me mis à courir dans sa direction sans même réfléchir en voyant ces hommes aux mines patibulaires et déterminées pointer vers la poitrine de Sand Sparrow, leur baguette, ces instruments de mort. Tout se passa très vite, je sentis quelque chose frapper mon dos et je chutais durement sur le sol, mélange de neige fondue et de caillas.

« Sand Sparrow, au nom du ministère britannique de la magie, je vous arrête pour meurtres et association de magie noire. Vous avez… »

Les mots se perdirent dans le brouillard sonore qui m'attaqua et je vis seulement le regard vert perçant de mon oncle se poser avec désespoir sur mon corps cloué au sol puis détourner la tête. Un jet d'étincelles apparut et mon oncle se retrouva avec les poignets fermement maintenus dans le dos par deux ronds de lumière bleue. La dernière image que je garde de lui, ce sont ses cheveux noirs flottant dans la brise glacée de l'hiver sans fin qui s'annonçait.

Le sort prit fin et je me retournai douloureusement sur le dos, mes vêtements trempés collant lourdement à mes membres engourdis. J'entendis dans la confusion des éclats de voix, celles de mes cousins qui poussaient de hauts cris alors qu'on refusait de les laisser avancer vers le lieu du désastre. Des ordres furent donnés alors que Keith apparaissait en courant dans mon champ de vision. Elle avait troqué les escarpins de l'uniforme contre une lourde paire de bottes qui rendaient sa démarche quelque peu bancale. Je poussais un cri en voyant une femme lancer un sort vers elle et ma cousine plongea, les mains devant, pour me rejoindre dans la boue. Ses cheveux mi-longs pendaient tristement sur ses tempes, très certainement une conséquence de la bataille de neige. Sa voix résonna à mes oreilles comme un écho lointain, dans un fluide éthéré.

« Mael, ça va, Mael ? Tu es blessé quelque part, non ? Il faut absolument quelqu'un ! »

Elle se détourna pour appeler à l'aide (' Un médicomage, vite, s'il vous plait') et constatant que les agents ministériels l'ignoraient royalement (à part deux d'entre eux qui s'empoignaient apparemment avec un de nos professeurs), la jeune fille se mit à les insulter. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car elle manqua bien de se prendre plusieurs sorts alors que les sorciers balisaient le périmètre et dressaient le bilan de l'affrontement.

Je tendis mon bras à son cou pour tenter de me redresser et balbutiais doucement quelques mots inquiets.

« Keith…Sais-tu… où est… Will ? Il était avec … moi quand ça s'est… passé… »

Mais ma question resta sans réponse. Enfin, on me redressa doucement en passant deux souples bras autour de mes épaules mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement. Le visage d'Ayn Hawthorne apparut et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier que je ne divaguais pas. Le professeur mordait férocement ses lèvres privées de sang par l'angoisse et ses yeux gris me sondèrent avec application.

« Professeur… Ils sont… revenus, soufflais-je douloureusement en sentant une des mes côtes. »

« Je sais, Mael. J'aurais du rester sur mes gardes… Tout est ma faute, je suis responsable de vous, pourtant. »

« Non, c'est moi qu'il faut remettre en cause. Depuis ce soir où…je n'aurais pas dû vous dire tout cela ! »

« Voyons, ce n'est rien… »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ? »

L'exclamation hargneuse de Keith nous rappela que nous n'étions pas seuls. Ayn Hawthorne me souleva de terre et je sentis mon corps, telle une marionnette désarticulée, se ballotter doucement dans ses bras. Nous allions franchir le cercle des policiers qui encadraient la ruelle et repoussaient les curieux quand un sorcier assez petit, des lunettes anciennes sur son nez, fit signe de nous empêcher de passer. Ses lunettes manquaient de tomber de son nez étant donné sa fureur et il postillonna sur Ayn.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous occuper de ce jeune homme, monsieur. Il est témoin dans cette affaire ! »

« Peut-être mais vous ne comptez pas le laisser agoniser dans la boue, tout de même ? Et son camarade ? »

« On s'en occupe, répondit le petit homme aux cheveux blonds et dégarnis. »

Puis s'apercevant qu'il parlait comme un subalterne, il eut un petit sursaut et fronça méchamment les sourcils.

« Veuillez le laisser entre les mains de nos agents, s'il vous plait, demanda hargneusement Howix en replaçant une fois de plus ses lunettes sur son nez. »

« Non, je ne crois pas, entonna Ayn, sans desserrer les dents. »

« Ce garçon va servir de témoin… et même plus d'ailleurs ! »

Je regardais l'excitation gagner le petit homme et sentis les muscles des bras de mon professeur se tendre brutalement.

« Qu'est ce que vous entendez par-là ! »

« Simplement que le procès du mangemort que nous venons d'arrêter aura lieu sous peu et que ce jeune homme sera appelé à expliquer ce qu'il faisait en compagnie de l'interpellé. »

J'allais me mettre à crier d'indignation et les mots commençaient à peine à franchir mes lèvres que le regard inquiet d'Hawthorne se posa sur moi, croisa celui avide de révélations du dénommé Howix et j'entendis dans ma tête qu'on prononçait une formule magique qui me fit plonger dans un sommeil obscur et sans rêves.

fin du chapitre 11

15 mars 2006


End file.
